Live without the End
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Guren Ichinose tidak menduga jika ternyata bocah yang ia culik, Yuuichiro, memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Bahkan Mahiru, sang kekasih, meminta untuk mempertahankan anak itu, tanpa memberitahukan alasannya. Warning! OOC. Bahasa tidak baku dan kasar. Aksi bahkan kekerasan. Dan lain sebagainya. [GurenMahiru and next YuuichiroShinoa]
1. Chapter 1

Kejadian ini baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika musim sedang tidak bersahabat atau lebih tepatnya ketika musim sedang dilanda panas yang luar biasa. Sebuah kejadian sederhana yang mampu mengubah segalanya menjadi tidak sederhana.

"Guren..." Panggil seorang wanita dengan suara yang lembut.

"..." Tak ada sahutan.

"Hei... Guren Ichinose...!" Sang wanita memanggil untuk kedua kalinya.

"..." Masih tak ada sahutan.

Wanita itu memperhatikan pria yang ia panggil dari tadi. Pria bernama Guren Ichinose yang terlihat tampak sibuk membersihkan telinganya dengan sebuah pulpen.

"Guren...!" Nada suara dikeraskan. Tiga kali memanggil, tiga kali tak mendapat respons. Wanita ini mulai bete. Si pria lebih memilih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya ketimbang mendengarkan si wanita. "Iih, Guren mah jorok! Korek-korek telinga enggak usah pake pulpen juga kali!" lanjut si wanita membentak sembari merebut paksa sang pulpen.

"Aduh..., apaan sih Mahiru!?" Guren pun ikutan membentak. "Tak lihatkah jika aku sedang sibuk!?"

"Sibuk korek-korek telinga!? Kasihan tahu pulpennya!" balas wanita yang bernama Mahiru. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan!" Wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping pria yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Guren melempar tatapan malas ke arah lain, bukannya tak ingin menatap sang pujaan hati, hanya saja ia sedang menyibukkan diri dengan mencari-cari benda yang kemungkinan bisa digunakan untuk mengembalikan aktivitas korek-korek telinga.

"Guren, dengarkan aku!" Mahiru menarik-narik lengan pakaian kekasihnya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu. Mahiru!" Dijawab pun sama si Guren dengan nada malas yang dipaksakan.

"Aku pengen anak..."

Seketika Guren membatu. Apa-apaan permintaan itu!? Pria ini menatap Mahiru dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersipu malu-malu kucing.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :** Live without the End

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Kekeluargaan, Pertemanan, Komedi, Romansa

 **Disclaimer :** tokohnya berasal dari Seraph of the End miliki Takaya Kagami, nama kota yang merupakan kota San Andreas dari GTA SA milik Rockstar.

 **Note :** Warning! OOC. Akan ada aksi kekerasan serta kata-kata kasar, komedinya maksa, bahasanya campur-campur.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah fik pertama saya di fandom SotE. Mengapa saya beri judul Live without the End? Ya, karena dalam fik ini sebenarnya menceritakan mengenai kehidupan dari Guren, tapi pada kapter lain akan lanjut ke Yuuichiro. Jadi tokoh utama dalam fik ini adalah Guren dan Yuuichiro. hehee... makanya cerita kehidupannya tidak berakhir, tapi ini ada tamatnya kok, bukan berarti bakalan lanjut-lanjut terus. lol..

Oke, itu saja. Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Chap1. Guren Mencari Anak**

Kalian tahu? Takdir dan nasib itu tak ada bedanya. Mau dibilang nasib, enggak bisa! Mau dibilang takdir, juga enggak bisa! Ya beginilah kehidupan seorang manusia bernama Guren Ichinose. Dewi kehidupan mungkin saja tak pernah berkehendak baik terhadap dirinya.

Sebenarnya, permasalahan yang pria ini alami hanyalah hal sepele, cuma mungkin dari sananya saja kali yang di lebai-lebai 'kan. Namanya juga manusia, tak lebai maka tak rame! Ya enggak?

Guren masih saja terdiam, membatu, plus menganga. Manik ungunya berkedip sekali, dua kali, bahkan lebih. Menetralkan segala kejadian, pria ini garuk-garuk kepala. "Mahiru, ini masih terlalu cepat. Kau tahu..." Ia berucap malu-malu, padahal dalam hati berbunga-bunga. "Mungkin saja aku sudah siap, tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Aku takut, jika aku... yah..." Tipe orang yang gugup sebenarnya bukan tipe Guren banget.

Mahiru memiringkan kepala, bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang makin tak jelas itu. Guren sedikit melirik wanitanya sekilas, namun karena tak kuat dengan wajah tak berdosa milik Mahiru, pria ini kembali mencari hal lain untuk dipandang.

"Guren, kamu kenapa sih?" Mahiru bertanya dengan suara yang lembut. Wanita ini sedikit merangkak mendekati sang kekasih. "Wajahmu merah. Apa kamu demam?" Tangan lembutnya membelai wajah si Guren.

Oh, tidak! Sentuhannya bagai sentuhan sang dewi yang turun dari langit hanya sekedar untuk mandi di sungai. Kita tak tahu apakah Guren bisa menahan gejolak gairah seksual di hatinya. Ia sangat menyukai Mahiru. Wanita itu terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya. Sentuhannya, belaiannya, suaranya, nafasnya, semua di sukai oleh Guren, bahkan dari luar hingga ke dalam-dalamnya.

Oke, sepertinya pria Ichinose ini terlalu hanyut dengan pikiran gilanya. Hingga—

Plak! Tak terduga, tamparan pelan mendarat dengan mulus di pipinya.

"Sadar, oii! Mikir apa kamu, ha!?" selidik Mahiru sembari menjewer telinga Guren.

"Aduh mak, apa-apaan ini!?"

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Pakai gugup keringat dingin segala! Apa jangan-jangan sampe kencing di celana?"

Sekilas, Guren melirik bagian celana. Sedikit basah tapi bukan kencing, lalu? Yah, kalian tahu sendirilah... Hehe, bercanda kok.

"Aku ingin anak tapi bukan berarti kita bikin loh!" lanjut Mahiru.

"Lah? Kalau enggak bikin terus bagaimana?" Wajah Guren terlihat tolol, antara bingung, sedih, atau malah kecewa. "Kamu tahu 'kan? Yang dari makan sate kura-kura terus kenyang? Maka terciptalah anak." Si pria menjelaskan dengan menggunakan jari jemarinya.

"Aku tahu itu, sayang... Tapi, apa kamu tak tahu apa akibatnya jika menghamili seseorang dari keluarga Hiiragi?"

" _Well_ , aku lupa jika kamu itu Hiiragi!" Guren buang muka.

"Kamu akan diikat di tengah kota, ditelanjangi, kemudian dilempari batu oleh penduduk. Dan lebih parahnya, kau akan dibakar hidup-hidup setelah kau wafat!"

"Lebih baik langsung dibakar ketimbang pake ditelanjangi segala!" protes Guren sembari menggunakan jari kelingkingnya buat korek-korek kembali.

"Maka dari itu..." Mahiru buru-buru meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya. Guren bete, enggak jadi korek-korek deh. "Kumohon..." Tatapan memelas dari si wanita mampu meluluhkan hati si pria. "Kamu cariin aku anak ya!"

Dan begitulah kejadian sederhana dengan permasalahan sepele yang mampu membuat Guren berada di sini, di pinggiran trotoar tengah kota Las Venturas. Ironis memang nasibnya, tapi apa mau dikata, takdir tak mengizinkan Guren untuk menolak keinginan sang pujaan hati.

Tak tahu mau ke mana dan bagaimana, pokoknya cari! Anak kok dicari!?

"Mau dicari di mana coba anaknya!?" Frustasi menyerang si Guren hingga tak sadar pria ini memeluk tiang lampu di sampingnya. Bergerak memanjat naik-turun, tak tahulah gunanya apa.

Tak disadari, ada seorang anak laki-laki tengah memperhatikan tingkah si mas lakon utama ini. Merasa diperhatikan oleh seorang bocah, Guren langsung diem _stay cool_.

"Enggak manjat naik-turun lagi, om?" tanya si bocah.

Jder! Guren terasa tertimpa batu gede. "Enggak! Sudah selesai kok..." Pria Ichinose ini malu. Jelaslah! Kejadian absurd tak terduga dilihat oleh seorang bocah. Tunggu! Seorang bocah?

Manik ungu pria ini kembali melirik si anak laki-laki yang entah kenapa masih berada di tempat. Bocah dengan tinggi sekitar 140an senti, mungkin kisaran umur 12 tahun atau lebih, surai kuning ikal acak-acakan, serta iris sewarna biru langit.

Guren celingak-celinguk, mengamankan keadaan sekitar, kemudian kembali menatap mangsa manis di hadapannya. "Ehem..." Ia berdehem sembari menaikkan poni belah tengahnya. "Sendirian saja, dek?" Guren memulai pembicaraan.

Manik biru si bocah melirik, "Om, enggak punya niat menculik, 'kan?"

Jder! Untuk kedua kalinya, Guren tertimpa batu gede.

Senyum pahit yang dipaksakan, "Ehee..., enggak kok..." Padahal dalam hati berteriak 'Apa-apaan anak ini!?'

Mendengar jawaban dari Guren, bocah itu tersenyum manis. "Wah, syukurlah... Kalau begitu, om mau membantuku, 'kan?"

"Cih, aku sedang sibuk! Minta orang lain saja, nak!" Pria Ichinose ini membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah pergi.

"Om, kalau enggak baik sama anak-anak, seumur hidup enggak bakal punya anak loh..."

Langkah mantap terhenti, ia kembali menatap si bocah. "Apa permasalahanmu!?" Guren terpaksa meladeni. Daripada enggak punya anak seumur hidup? Bisa jadi bangkai sendirian dia di bawah tanah tanpa ada anak-cucu yang mengurus.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah si bocah, "Temanku hilang, bisa tolong bantu saya mencarinya?"

"Yang hilang itu kau, nak!" ucap Guren dalam hati. "Memang kamu lagi sama siapa saja tadi?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ng..." bocah itu tampak berpikir. "Tadi kami semua sedang berada di panti, terus tiba-tiba aku lupa kenapa bisa berada di sini, hehee..." jelas si bocah dengan wajah polos.

"Kalau kayak gitu, itu namanya kamu yang hilang!" bentak Guren, saking kesalnya dengan bocah di hadapannya ini.

Si bocah terlonjak kaget akibat dibentak dengan kerasnya oleh si Guren. Namanya anak-anak, biasanya takut jika dibentak-bentak. Tapi sepertinya anak itu enggak takut, matanya malah menatap si pria dengan tatapan aneh.

"Om, jangan bentak-bentak anak kecil, nanti—"

"Iya, iya! Ayo cari di mana temanmu itu!" Pasrah yang dipaksakan. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya dan selamanya, Guren Ichinose paling tidak suka dengan kata 'seumur hidup enggak bakal punya anak'.

Ironis, bukan? Bukannya mencari anak buat Mahiru, malah bantu si bocah tak diundang nyari temannya.

Las Venturas memang hanya seperempat bagian dari San Andreas, tapi tetap saja, kota ini adalah kota termewah dan terluas di San Andreas. Nyari seorang bocah di kota kayak gini sama saja seperti nyari jerami ditumpukkan jarum. Si Guren Ichinose ini memang tak pernah bernasib baik atau malah takdirnya buruk. Ah, keduanya tak ada perbedaan.

 _And hell yeah_ , ratusan orang tinggal di Las Venturas. Bisa tumbuh kumis/jenggot ntar si Guren buat nyari satu bocah, bisa-bisa Mahiru di rumah malah sudah mengandung anak dari orang lain. Oh Tuhan, jangan jadikan Guren tokoh yang tersiksa dong!

"Tunggu dulu sebentar!" ucap pria Ichinose tiba-tiba, tampak teringat akan sesuatu, "Tadi kamu bilang panti, bukan?" Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. "Di mana pantimu?" lanjut Guren.

"Jauh di sana..."

"Di sananya itu mana?"

"Ya pokoknya di sana!"

"Sana itu banyak, nek!" Guren geram, rasa-rasanya bocah ini pengen ia penalti ke gawang Nankatsu.

"Angel Pine."

Hening bentar. Guren membatu, si bocah hanya menatap dengan tatapan tak berdosa.

"Eh, buju busyet! Jauh amat itu, mak!"

"Kan sudah saya bilang kalau jauh..."

Jadi, ada dua alternatif untuk menuju Angel Pine jika dari Las Venturas. Pertama harus melewati Los Santos atau bisa saja lewat daerah Bay Side ke San Fierro. Kalau mau, bisa langsung terbang melewati Area 69. Dijamin, pemakaman tujuan awalnya. Itu pun kalau punya pesawat, tapi sayangnya Angel Pine enggak punya bandara atau pun tempat buat _landing_. Terus bagaimana dong? Baiklah, lupakan!

Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mengantar bocah nyasar kembali ke tempat di ujung barat daya dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi ingat! Guren bukan orang bodoh, dia hanya telat mikir.

"Kalau pantimu di Angel Pine terus ngapain kamu di sini?" Guren menatap horor si bocah. _FYI_ , Las Venturas dan Angel Pine bagai jam 12 dan 6. Jika Angel Pine di ujung barat daya, maka Las Venturas di ujung timur laut. Jauh, bukan?

"Jalan-jalan..." Si bocah menjawab dengan nada santai.

"Temanmu?"

"Ya ikut jalan-jalanlah, pak!"

"Tak masuk akal, barang kali temanmu itu sudah balik ke pan—"

"Mana mungkin!" Ucapan Guren dipotong.

"Huh? Apanya yang mana mungkin?"

"Ya, pokoknya mana mungkin!" Bocah itu menggeleng cepat, "Yuu-chan itu bodoh, lebih bodoh dari _Patrick Star_! Jadi, mana mungkin dia bisa balik ke panti seorang diri!" lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Yuu-chan?" Wajah Guren terlihat bingung.

"Iya, nama temanku Yuuichiro tapi biasanya aku panggil Yuu-chan."

"Ehe.., Yuu-chan? Nama yang imut... Kalau namamu?"

Sekilas tatapan yang keluar dari manik biru si bocah berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik. "Mengapa tanya-tanya? Tak baik jika memberi tahukan identitas pribadi terhadap orang yang baru ditemui..." ucapnya sedikit melangkah mundur menjauh.

"Hei, kau merahasiakan namamu tapi kau memberi tahukan nama temanmu dan di mana kalian tinggal?" Nada suara Guren terdengar kesal. "Teman macam apalah kau ini!?"

" _Easy_ , om! Bukan begitu, ini tak seperti yang Anda bayangkan!" Bocah itu segera bertindak sebelum pria di hadapannya bertambah kesal. Guren diam mendengarkan. "Aku memberi tahukan nama temanku, itu supaya Anda lebih mudah mencarinya. _For your information_ , Yuu-chan itu layaknya anjing yang minta dibelai. Jadi dipanggil namanya sebanyak 300 kali, nanti dia akan datang dengan sendirinya. Terus, jika Yuu-nya sudah ketemu, Anda tinggal antarkan dia ke panti. Itu pun kalau nemu loh!"

Guren Ichinose tak berkomentar apa-apa ketika mendengarkan penjelasan si bocah yang cukup pintar ini, atau malah konyol? Layaknya anjing yang minta dibelai? Dipanggil namanya sebanyak 300 kali? Itu semua tak masuk akan, nak! Apalah dia mengatai temannya sendiri 'layaknya anjing'!? Entahlah, Guren tak pernah diajari psikologi anak. Jadi dia tak paham betul pikiran macam apa yang tengah menghantui otak bocah 12 tahunan ini.

Ya sudahlah, daripada memperpanjang masalah yang tak ada rampung-rampungnya, mending ngikutin saja kemauan si anak. 'Kan sudah diberi tahu berulang kali jika nasib dan takdir si Guren tak pernah baik, malah buruk terus.

 **-[xXx]-**

Detik berlalu, menit berlalu, bahkan jam berlalu. Letak matahari makin tinggi atau lebih tepatnya si matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di barat sana. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore bahkan lebih, tadi Guren keluar dari apartemen sekitar jam 10 pagi. Rupanya cukup lama juga ya mereka berdua ini mencari, namun tak ada hasil maupun petunjuk sama sekali. Lah njok ke piye?

Guren Ichinose mulai geram, bete, _bad mood_ , bahkan kebelet. Langkah kakinya mulai terseret-seret, terasa melelahkan jika keliling kota dengan keadaan panas membahana seperti ini. Keringat kucur-kucur tak mau berhenti, entah kenapa perut mulai bermain musik orkestra, ia ingat jika dirinya belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi. Bakal puasa seharian ini!

Sedangkan si bocah? Masih melangkah dengan santai dan semangat sekitar 3 meteran di depan Guren. Tak ada raut kelelahan atau apa, maniknya juga tak lirik kanan ataupun kiri untuk sekedar mencari tempat peristirahatan buat makan minum. 'Kan lumayan jalan sama om-om, siapa tahu tunjuk ini/itu bakal langsung dibeliin.

"Eh, busyet! Itu bocah manusia apa bukan?" gumam pria Ichinose ini dalam hati.

Langkah si bocah terhenti, ia sedikit membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang berada di belakang. "Om, capek?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku juga enggak bakalan capek kalau bukan gara-gara kamu, nak!" ucap Guren horor, entah kenapa suaranya jadi terdengar serak-serak gimana gitu.

Manik biru si bocah menatap kasihan. Di kasihani oleh bocah, Gur? Ngajak berantem memang itu anak!

"Kalau begitu om istirahat saja..." Bocah itu menengok ke samping. "Ini ada kafe, om istirahat di sini, biar saya yang nyari temanku..."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu!?" Guren memprotes.

"Sudah ya om, selamat beristirahat! Nanti kita bertemu kembali di depan Four Dragon Cassino!" si bocah sudah keburu pergi sambil lambai-lambai tangan dengan semangatnya, dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Guren terdiam, membatu, _speechless_ , menjadikan suasana hening seketika, dirinya tak tahu mau berkata bahkan bertindak bagaimana. Menghela nafas singkat. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya ia jadi terbebas dari bocah kurang kerjaan itu.

Kaki melangkah perlahan memasuki kafe, pintu terbuka secara otomatis dan embusan angin sejuk AC menerpa wajah rupawan mas Ichinose. Ah, _giji side heaven_ yang indah. Musim lagi tak bagus, di luar panas membahana, paling enak ya memanjakan diri di dalam kafe sambil mendapatkan pelayanan yang sempurna dari para maid-maid imut. Walaupun kenyataannya, tak ada itu yang namanya maid imut. San Andreas kok punya maid, ya enggak?

Guren Ichinose menghabiskan waktu sejam lebih di dalam kafe, entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Tak peduli dengan keadaan di luar sana yang sudah mulai gelap, persetanlah dengan ketemuan sama si bocah di depan Four Dragon Cassino. Ia malah berpikir jika bocah itu tak benar-benar kehilangan temannya. Dipermainkan itu tak enak, apalagi dengan seorang bocah. _Image_ wajah bahkan harga diri entahlah mau diletakkan di mana!

Guren merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi mati. Memang sengaja dimatikan sih, ia tak ingin hari santainya ini diganggu oleh panggilan tidak jelas dari teman kampus atau malah kekasihnya. Lagi pula baterai juga tinggal 5%, untuk apa dihidupkan coba? Pria ini memang tak suka liat-liat ponsel, makanya si baterai jarang diisi kalau tidak diingatkan.

Tak ada notif apa pun, tak ada pesan masuk, tak ada panggilan tak terjawab. Dengan sigap, ponsel kembali dimatikan dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana. Tangan menopang dagu, manik ungu menatap ke luar jendela.

Orang-orang kantoran pada lalu lalang pulang kerja. Mobil taksi desak-desakan saling susul-menyusul berebut mendapatkan penumpang. Beberapa polisi mengejar-ngejar pelaku kriminal. Bahkan ada mobil panjang tipe _Lime_ yang tengah mengejar motor _delivery pizza_. Samar namun pasti, suara tembakkan dan teriakkan orang terdengar di mana-mana. Yah, namanya juga San Andreas, kejutan ada di sana-sini.

Para wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan, sebut saja _frostitute_ , mulai berhamburan menggoda para pejalan kaki. Biasanya mereka mencari orang yang naik mobil, karena harga seseorang dilihat dari merek mobilnya. Guren menatap jenuh, paling benci dengan para wanita murahan yang mau-maunya saja muasin orang hanya untuk sekedar dapet duit. Apalagi para _frostitute_ itu tengah menggoda seorang bocah. Masih mending jika yang digodain itu om-om berdasi atau apa, lah kalau bocah?

 _Wait_! Bocah!?

Guren segera menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela, mempertajam jarak pandangnya. Seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai gelap sama seperti Guren, dengan mata hijau daun, tengah dicubiti pipinya oleh para _frostitute_. Wajah si bocah tampak kesal, tak suka jika dirinya disentuh-sentuh oleh tante-tante di hadapannya.

" _Oh my God, you're so fucking cute, baby_..." ucap para wanita _frostitute_ menggoda, tak henti-hentinya mereka cubiti itu pipi tembem.

"Aduh..., berhenti tante! Kalian menggelikan!" bentak si bocah, berkali-kali menepis tangan si wanita.

" _Are you lost or something, cutie?_ "

" _What are you_ ngomong!? Saya enggak ngerti...!"

" _Oh my, I wanna take him. How bout you follow me, kid? Stay at my home, I'll give you cookies and milk..._ "

Si bocah muter otak, mikir keras. Dia tampak tak mengerti. Berniat lari tapi enggak bisa, kedua tangan sudah digandeng kanan-kiri. Pasrah sepertinya bukan tipe si bocah. Jangan sedih ya nak, malaikat pasti akan datang menolongmu. Masa iya?

" _Wait a sec, ladies!_ " Tangan kekar menggenggam pergelangan tangan salah satu wanita _frostitute_ , manik ungu menatap tajam. Loh, sejak kapan dia ada di situ? " _If this child doesn't want it, please don't force him! Your act is looks like a kidnapper!_ " lanjutnya sok gagah dengan bahasa yang enggak tahu bener apa salah.

Entah dari mana dan bagaimana, angin berembus lembut. Para wanita terdiam menatap pria dewasa yang datang dengan sendirinya tanpa di undang dan pada saat yang tidak tepat. Mangsa yang lebih dewasa tentunya lebih menguntungkan to?

" _Oh my, you're so cool, handsome... Wanna play with us?_ " Para _frostitute_ berbalik menatap si Guren, memperlihatkan tubuh molek nan yahut mereka. Ada yang menggandeng manja lengan si pria, ada pula yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher si pria. Tubuh sengaja didekatkan, membuat pria Ichinose ini merasakan gunung-gunung yang entahlah ukurannya berapa.

"Waduh, mak...!" Hidung si Guren kembang-kempis, wajah merah-merah gugup. Si bocah bersurai gelap _speechless_ saja melihat adegan menjijikkan di depannya.

Pemandangan apa ini? Anak di bawah umur tak seharusnya menyaksikannya. Guren sendiri juga tolol sih ya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pertahanan seorang pria jika menghadapi godaan terkuat dari kaum Hawa juga memiliki batas maksimal. _Deffense_ -nya si Guren ini ternyata jelek jika sudah menyangkut soal wanita.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Guren? Tak bisa kasar terhadap wanita sama dengan tak bisa melawan, jalan terakhir ya tinggal pasrah. Nikmati saja segala servis yang ada, mas. Masalah rugi enggaknya, itu bisa dipikir belakangan.

Namun sekilas tapi pasti, bayangan Mahiru dengan katana ditangannya muncul dalam benak si pria Ichinose ini. Bersiap menebas kepala siapa pun mangsanya jika mau.

 _Wait_! Mahiru? Jangan lupakan sang kekasih yang tengah menunggu kepulanganmu dengan seorang anak ya, mas!

Guren segera mendorong pelan para _frostitute_ dari hadapannya. Tak menatap, tak berkata-kata, pria ini langsung mengambil langkah sejuta badai untuk menyingkir dari hadapan para _frostitute_ yang mulai kebingungan.

Parahnya, tanpa kesadaran yang sempurna. Bocah yang semula berada di tempat kejadian perkara, ikut terbawa bersama si Guren. Jangan anggap ini penculikan! Ini di luar kendali bahkan di luar kesadaran! Lantas?

 **Chap1. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah dari saya. Maaf jika ada kesalahan tulis atau lainnya. Maaf jug jika Bahasa Inggris yang digunakan berantakan, mohon maklum sebab saya tidak pandai Bahasa Inggris.

Silakan jika ada yang berkenan memberikan kesan pesan, kritikan juga boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap2. Yuuichiro**

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Berhentilah bergurau kalian berdua! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"WUADAWW...!"

"Guren, hentikan, Guren!"

"Mika..."

"Anggap saja itu terdesak, nak! Waktu itu kondisinya aku lagi dalam keadaan terdesak."

"Hyakuya?"

"Apa-apaan itu!? Kamu tidak sedang demam, 'kan?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus mempertahankan anak itu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap2. Yuuichiro**

Ruangan santai yang sudah menyatu dengan dapur tampak begitu sunyi. Mahiru Hiiragi, yang merupakan kekasih Guren Ichinose, terduduk manis menatap bocah bersurai gelap yang tengah terduduk juga. Hanya saja, terdapat segelintir tali yang mengitari tubuh si bocah. Wajah Mahiru tampak berseri-seri, mungkinkah dia senang? Lalu ada di mana Guren?

Pria ini lagi buang sial dengan cara mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya dengan air. Hari yang melelahkan, disengat matahari, bahkan berlari sepanjang jalan tentunya menguras banyak sekali keringat. Apa lagi pria Ichinose ini harus mendinginkan kepala untuk persiapan mental memberikan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Mahiru memulai pertanyaan dengan suaranya yang lembut bagai kamasutra.

"Mmpp...!" Tak mampu menjawab, sudah jelaslah! Mulut juga diplester. Mau melawan juga tak bisa, nak, posisimu saat ini tengah terikat di kursi. Lalu kenapa Mahiru bertanya jika dijawab saja tidak bisa?

Wanita Hiiragi ini terbingung-bingung karena ia tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari mangsa manis di hadapannya. Sementara Guren, akhirnya ia telah selesai dengan urusan buang sialnya. Pria Ichinose ini kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping sang kekasih. Tarik nafas lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan, kemudian jemarinya kembali menyibak poni belah tengahnya ke atas.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Guren tersenyum-senyum misterius menatap Mahiru. "Lumayan 'kan anak yang aku cari ini?" ucapnya kemudian, membuat manik hijau si bocah membulat lebar.

"Ah, Guren... Seleramu dan seleraku sama, kita memang sehati!" balas si wanita sambil bermanja-manja dengan si pria.

Apa sama? Dibandingkan dengan bocah yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini, Guren lebih memilih bocah kurang kerjaan bersurai kuning yang ia temui tadi siang. Tapi apa boleh buatlah, mas! Dapatnya beginian, ya di terima sajalah!

"Mmpp...!" Si bocah mulai memberontak, muak melihat kedua pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesra-mesra ria di depannya.

"Tapi Guren sayang..." Manik Mahiru sekilas menatap si bocah, kemudian balik menatap kekasihnya. "Apa anak ini tak bisa berbicara? Tadi aku tanya namanya tapi tak ada jawaban..." tanya si wanita polos.

Ekspresi Guren terlihat bosan. Ia tatap si bocah yang matanya sudah mulai berair, tapi Guren yang berhati besi cuek-cuek saja dengan air mata si bocah. "Untuk apa kita menanyakan namanya segala? Anak ini sudah menjadi anak kita sekarang, kita sendirilah tentunya yang memberikan dia nama..." ucap pria ini kembali menatap kekasihnya.

Wajah Mahiru kembali berseri-seri, si bocah malah sudah mulai mewek santer. "Guren, kamu jenius!" Sebagai hadiah atas kejeniusannya, pipi si pria dikecup singkat sama si wanita. "Sekarang, mari kita lihat anak ini..." Wanita Hiiragi ini berdiri mendekati si bocah, berlutut di hadapannya sembari melepas plester yang membungkam mulut si bocah.

Anak itu tidak langsung mengeluarkan protesan atau sejenisnya ketika mulut sudah terbebas dari perekat. Ia malah sesenggukan dengan air mata terus mengalir bagai air terjun. Mahiru sih maunya kasihan sama itu bocah, kalau Guren mah cuek-cuek saja.

"Nah, Guren..." panggil si wanita, tak ada sahutan. "Aku itu sebenarnya ke pengen anak perempuan. Jadi kalau boleh tahu, anak ini perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Pria yang tengah terduduk santai sambil korek-korek telinga langsung saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Si bocah yang jelas-jelas gendernya laki-laki juga langsung terlonjak kaget. Mahiru terbingung-bingung dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk dagu.

"Berhentilah bergurau kalian berdua!" Anak itu akhirnya bersuara juga, sedikit serak tapi dipaksakan untuk keluar. "Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Oh astaga, rupanya dia bisa berbicara!?" Wanita Hiiragi ini tampak terkejut.

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku enggak bisa berbicara!? Itu kalau bukan karena mulut saya diplester, aku bakal—Mmpp...!"

"Sudah-sudah!" Guren bungkam tuh mulut si bocah dengan tangan kiri. Pria ini kemudian berjongkok di samping kekasihnya. "Mendengarkan penjelasan anak-anak tuh kagak bakalan akan ada habisnya. Mending kita langsung saja tentukan nama yang tepat untuk anak ini..."

"Ah iya, kau benar..." Mahiru tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika Luceid?"

Guren maupun si bocah terlonjak kaget, "Dapat dari mana itu nama?"

"Plesetan dari Lucifer. Keren 'kan?" balas si wanita bangga. Lucifer? Kalian tahu 'kan apa itu?

"Apa-apaan nama itu!?" protes Guren sepertinya tak terima dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Mahiru, si bocah juga geleng-geleng kepala tak setuju.

"Hee? Kurang keren kah? Bagaimana jika Abaddon? Atau Beelzebub? Asmodeus? Leviathan?" Mahiru terus mengeluarkan idenya. Manik si bocah menatap bosan sedangkan si Guren malah garuk-garuk kepala. "Ah, Raphael! Bagaimana jika Gabriel? Atau Michael?"

"Mahiru! Bisakah kau tentukan nama yang agak normal sedikit!?" Guren naik darah, kepalanya membesar dengan sudut siku disisi-sisinya, gigi seluruhnya berubah menjadi taring. Baru kali ini loh dia bentak-bentak kekasihnya. "Dari tadi kau terus saja mengeluarkan nama-nama penghuni surga maupun neraka...!" pria ini hendak melanjutkan protesan panjangnya yang kayak kotbah. Namun...

Krauk...!

"WUADAWW...!" Tangan kiri Guren yang tadi digunakan untuk membungkam mulut si bocah sukses dicokot dengan sempurna sama yang punya mulut. "Apa-apaan kau bocah!? Mau mati, ha!?" Pria ini berbalik memiting kepala si bocah.

"Aduh-aduh, sakit, om!" ucap si bocah terdengar seperti memohon.

"Guren, hentikan, Guren...!" Suara tenang Mahiru kembali terdengar. Entah kayak majikan nyuruh anjing peliharaan, si Guren langsung menghentikan tingkahnya tadi.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan ini semua? Aku mau pulang..."

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Entah angin dari mana, tapi si bocah sudah mulai menangis kembali, walau pun dari awal dia sudah menangis sih. Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih anak-anak. Berada di tengah orang yang tidak dikenal tentu saja membuat bocah mana pun ketakutan. Ya 'kan? Lalu bagaimana dong?

 **-[xXx]-**

Lantunan musik jazz terdengar mengisi kehampaan ruangan. Segelas susu serta dua cangkir teh terletak rapi di atas meja, tak lupa dengan beberapa kue-kue kering di sisi-sisinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa diisi suara-suara manusia. Manik hijau si bocah menatap lurus ke arah cairan putih hangat dalam gelas di hadapannya. Si wanita duduk di samping si bocah sedangkan yang pria berada di seberang keduanya. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, tangan kiri mengetok-ngetok meja seirama dengan jarum jam.

"Maaf telah membuatmu ketakutan, nak..." Suara lembut Mahiru memecah ketenangan. Tak ada balasan, si bocah tak bersuara bahkan menatap pun tidak. "Ja- jangan salah sangka dulu, kejadian ini tak terduga... Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan..." Mahiru masih saja berusaha menenangkan.

"Kecelakaan kau bilang?" Si Guren ikut ambil bersuara. "Bukannya rencana awal itu—Adaw...!" bungkam seketika akibat tendangan kecil yang dilancarkan sang kekasih.

"Mika..." gumam si bocah lirih.

"Huh?" Tatapan bingung ditunjukkan Mahiru maupun Guren.

"Aku ingin Mika..." lanjut si bocah.

Hening kembali menyerang seisi ruangan.

Perlahan senyum manis terlukis di wajah Mahiru, tangan lembutnya terjulur sembari memeluk tubuh mungil di sampingnya. "Mika pasti adalah seseorang yang berarti untukmu ya?" ucapnya lembut. "Jangan sedih, besok kami akan memulangkanmu. Agar kamu bisa bertemu kembali dengan Mika..."

Si bocah perlahan menjauhkan diri kemudian menatap si wanita dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. Tangan Mahiru membelai surai gelapnya. Manik merah kecokelatan Mahiru menunjukkan ketulusan serta kejujuran.

"Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf atas kejadian ini, kami tak pernah menduga jika kau tiba-tiba ikut terbawa..."

Mata si bocah beralih menatap si pria yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan dua orang di hadapannya.

"Anggap saja itu kecelakaan, nak! Waktu itu kondisinya aku lagi dalam keadaan terdesak..." jelas si pria cuek. "Terdesak oleh wanita..." lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bocah ini menatap jenuh si Guren, kemudian beralih menatap Mahiru. "Tadi paman itu—"

"Alamak! Anak ini...!" Guren segera menyumpal mulut si bocah dengan kue jahe di atas meja.

"Eh? Ada apa? Ada apa?" Mahiru yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kebingungan menatap kedua kaum Adam di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" Guren kembali duduk tenang sembari menghela nafas singkat. "Okay, keadaan sudah kembali normal! Bisakah kau beri tahu siapa namamu, nak?"

Mahiru segera kembali memperhatikan si bocah.

"Yuu... Yuuichiro..." jawab si bocah setelah menelan bulat-bulat kue jahe di mulutnya. Ia tak suka jahe, rencana awal malah ingin dimuntahkan, tapi tak enak terhadap orang yang memberi.

Teringat oleh sesuatu? Tentu saja! Ingatan Guren Ichinose ini tidak pernah buruk. Pria ini merasa pernah mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan.

 _"_ _Iya, nama temanku Yuuichiro tapi biasanya aku panggil Yuu-chan."_

Bocah surai kuning itu, ke mana dia? Si Guren sudah berhasil menemukan temannya, tapi ia malah kehilangan orang yang mencari. Pening menyerang, pijat-pijat pelipis sudah si Guren.

"Yuuichiro ya? Nama yang bagus..." ucap si wanita sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Mahiru Hiiragi. Lalu pria itu Guren Ichinose, dia kekasihku..." lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri dan juga si Guren. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa Mika itu pacarmu?"

Guren maupun bocah bernama Yuuichiro itu terlonjak kaget, kemudian menatap Mahiru dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oi Mahiru, berhentilah menduga yang aneh-aneh! Anak ini masih di bawah umur, mana mungkinlah dia punya pacar!" Si pria Ichinose bentak-bentak enggak terima.

Mahiru menatap Guren kesal, "Jaman sekarang, anak di bawah umur tentu saja sudah punya pacar! Apa kamu lupa sejak kapan kau dan aku pacaran!?"

"Itu berbeda, Mahiru! Jangan sama-sama 'kan hubungan kita dengan hubungan anak ini!"

"Kamu membosankan, Guren! Kamu memang tak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan! Huh...!" Mahiru membuang muka, kesal terhadap Guren. Wanita ini kembali menatap Yuuichiro, "Nah, katakan padaku, gadis manis seperti apa si Mika itu?" lanjutnya yang tambah membuat Yuuichiro mengeluarkan tatapan aneh.

Guren ikutan buang muka, "Terserahlah! Bocah kok ditanya soal hubungan!?" gerutunya sembari meraih dan meminum teh di hadapannya.

"Mika itu laki-laki..." Bocah bernama Yuuichiro membalas dengan nada horor.

"Eh?" Mahiru _speechless_.

Guren langsung saja menyemburkan teh yang ia minum tadi ke sembarang arah.

Hening kembali layaknya kuburan.

Si pria sedikit terbatuk-batuk, begitu batuknya selesai ia kembali menelan teh di cangkir hingga tidak tersisa. Tangan si bocah meraih gelas di hadapannya, bermaksud untuk minum tapi tidak jadi lantaran air di dalam gelas masih agak panas.

Mahiru kedip-kedip sekali dua kali, kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada ya hubungan seperti itu? Maksudku, sesama jenis?"

Gubrak...! Guren terjungkal dari kursi.

"Mahiru...! Bisakah kamu baca situasi!?" bentak sang kekasih hingga angin berembus kencang. "Itu artinya, bocah yang bernama Mika itu bukan pacarnya anak ini...!"

Nafas Guren tersengal-sengal, mungkin ia lelah memberi penjelasan. Cairan putih dalam gelas sudah habis tak tersisa, si Yuuichiro entah kapan meminumnya, tampaknya bocah ini juga lelah dengan sikap wanita di sampingnya, atau malah haus?

Mahiru kedip-kedip lagi, memproses segala rentetan kata yang masuk ke dalam telinga hingga diolah menjadi spekulasi dalam otak.

Hening bentar.

"Oh, begitu... Bilang dong dari tadi! Aku jadi kayak orang bodoh nih. Hahahaaa...!" Tak ingin dianggap bodoh, wanita ini melepas tawanya yang mirip seperti kunti.

" _Idiotta_...!" gumam si bocah dengan tatapan malasnya.

Guren pijat-pijat kepala. Kekasihnya itu cantik, sangat cantik untuk orang seperti Guren, tapi memang dasar otak sama tololnya kayak si Guren. Yah tak apalah, hubungan seperti mereka itu langka. Harus dipertahankan bahkan diabadikan.

"Oke, jadi... Kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan!" Mahiru berusaha mengembalikan keadaan menjadi normal. "Di mana rumahmu?"

Yuuichiro sekilas menatap si wanita, kemudian manik hijaunya kembali menatap lurus ke arah meja. "Panti asuhan di Angel Pine, namanya kalau tidak salah 'Hyakuya'..." ucapnya membuat Mahiru melebarkan bola matanya, Guren menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyakuya?" Mahiru bergumam tidak percaya.

Si bocah menatap Mahiru dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mahiru terdiam, kemudian buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sang pria memperhatikan, ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini.

Mahiru melanjutkan, "Panti asuhan Hyakuya di Angel Pine ya? Mungkin besok kami akan antarkan kamu pulang..."

"Kenapa mungkin?" tanya si bocah curiga.

"Emm, itu..." Mahiru tampak berpikir, matanya menatap ke arah lain, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan yang tepat. "Itu karena kami sibuk! Kau tahu, aku dan Guren itu masih kuliah. Jadi wajarlah jika kami masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah..." jelasnya.

Manik hijau Yuuichiro menatap malas. Guren menghela nafas, "Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat! Hari sudah malam!"

"Ah...!" Wajah Mahiru berbunga-bunga. "Yuuichiro, bagaimana jika sebelum tidur kita mandi bersama?"

"Apa!?" Yuuichiro kaget, apalagi Guren.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Kamu tidak sedang demam 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku masih sehat kok..." Mahiru membalas dengan polosnya.

Ini tidak adil bagi seorang Guren Ichinose. Dia saja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih tidak pernah kebagian mandi bareng, sedangkan bocah itu? Baru ketemu saja sudah langsung dapat servis indah dari seorang Mahiru Hiiragi.

Kekasihnya itu cantik, seksi, pasti indahlah jika dipandang tanpa busana. Guren 'kan juga kepengen. Baiklah maaf, pikiran Guren ini mulai sedikit ngawur. Tapi wajarkan bagi seorang pria 20 tahunan ini?

 **-[xXx]-**

Malam tampak begitu cerah, mungkin akibat cahaya bulan yang menyinari bumi ini, ditambah dengan lampu-lampu kota Las Venturas yang terbilang cukup menyilaukan mata.

Di sini kita dapat melihat mas lakon utama kita, Guren Ichinose, tengah terdiam mematung menatap keseluruhan kota dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

"Guren...?" Suara yang lembut, kalian pasti tahu siapa ini. Mahiru yang terbungkus dalam kemeja kebesaran, melangkah mendekati kekasihnya.

Pria yang dipanggil hanya sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya, sepertinya ia tak kuat memandang kekasihnya yang indah itu terbungkus dalam kemejanya sendiri. Yah, wajarlah! Mahiru kemari tak bawa baju ganti. Tadi 'kan dia habis mandi, mana mungkinkan dia tidak ganti baju. Maka jadilah Guren meminjamkan kemejanya itu.

"Kamu tidak tidur, Mahiru?" Suara berat Guren membalas panggilan sang wanita.

Mahiru menggandeng pergelangan tangan kekar Guren, kepala wanita ini sedikit bersandar pada bahu si pria. "Aku belum bisa tidur..." jawabnya kemudian.

Guren tak membalas, matanya sibuk menatap cahaya kerlap-kerlip kota Las Venturas. Angin malam berembus masuk melewati jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mahiru semakin merapatkan dirinya.

"Guren..." panggil wanita Hiiragi lagi, tak ada balasan. Mahiru terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku ingin merawat anak itu..." lanjutnya dengan suara parau.

Pria Ichinose sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih yang tentu saja lebih pendek dari dirinya. Anak? Maksudnya anak yang bernama Yuuichiro itu? Oh ayolah, dalam pikiran si Guren, ia ingin sekali segera mengembalikan bocah tak diundang itu. Tapi kenapa si Mahiru malah kepengen merawatnya? Guren tahu sih, jika kekasihnya itu menginginkan seorang buah hati. Tapi akan lebih efektif jika membuat 'kan, ketimbang mengambil?

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus mempertahankan anak itu..." ucap Mahiru membuat Guren terbisu seketika. Mempertahankan?

"Kau tak bermaksud memberi tahu alasannya?" tanya pria Ichinose akhirnya, ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan.

Mahiru terdiam sebentar, "Aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang. Ketika waktunya tepat, aku pasti akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, tapi tidak sekarang..."

Dalam sebuah hubungan masih saja ada yang namanya rahasia. Guren sebenarnya tak suka yang seperti itu, itu 'kan berarti jika kedua pasangan saling tak bisa membuka diri satu sama lain. Tapi ya sudahlah, memberikan penjelasan atas suatu rahasia itu memang tak mudah, hati kecil pasti tak mampu untuk berkata jujur. Guren memaklumi hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur! Apa anak itu sudah tidur?" ucap Guren kemudian.

Mahiru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kasur, tampak seorang bocah bernama Yuuichiro sudah tertidur pulas. Wanita ini tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang kekasihnya, "Bagaimana jika tidur bersama? Bertiga?" Mahiru menarik lengan Guren ke arah kasur.

Pria ini tak melawan, ia ikuti saja apa kemauan kekasihnya. Berasa memiliki keluarga kecil, huh? Yaahh, tidak buruk.

Mahiru naik ke atas kasur dan terduduk di samping kiri Yuuichiro, sedangkan Guren berada di sebelah kanan. Wanita ini tak berhenti memandang wajah bocah tak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Lihat Guren, dia manis ya..."

"Mahiru, tidur!"

"Iya-iya..."

 **Chap2. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah dari saya untuk kapter kali ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalah tulis atau lainnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, apalagi yang menyempatkan diri mereview. Aku senang...

Berkenankah memberikan kesan pesan, kritikan juga boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap3. Keluarga**

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Cih, itu semua bukan urusanmu, Shinya!"

"Penjelasan apa? Bukannya sudah kujelaskan jika..."

"Kalian memang berniat menculik, 'kan?"

"Sial, jangan lari kau, bocah!"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi!"

"Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi Guren yang akan mengajarimu!"

'Apa kau bilang masakan Mahiru 'racun'!?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3. Keluarga**

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melewati celah korden yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Bocah bersurai gelap yang bernama Yuuichiro menyipitkan matanya ketika mendapatkan sinar tak terduga itu. Ia segera terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Terduduk sebentar di atas ranjang sambil sesekali menggaruk kepala serta menguap sejadinya. Manik hijaunya menatap ke arah jam dinding yang entah sejak kapan hinggap di dinding kamar.

Pukul 09.15 AM

Bocah ini menghela nafas. Tempat ini begitu asing untuknya, tapi dirinya harus berusaha untuk membiasakan diri.

Kaki bergerak turun dari atas ranjang, menginjakkan pada karpet halus di bawah sana. Perlahan, Yuuichiro membawa diri keluar dari kamar. Kepala celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari, mencari-cari ada di mana 2 manusia yang telah membuatnya berada di sini sekarang.

Pandangan terhenti ke arah meja makan. Yuuichiro dengan ogah-ogahan melangkah ke sana. Mendapati segelas susu hangat, sepiring roti dengan selai, dan selembar kertas. Tangan mungilnya meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya sepintas.

 _Yuuichiro, apa kamu sudah bangun?_

 _Aku dan Guren saat ini sedang ada urusan di kampus. Tenang, kami akan segera pulang._

 _Ini sudah ada susu dan roti yang Guren buatkan untukmu, segera dihabiskan ya!_

 _Jika kamu bosan menunggu, kamu bisa menonton TV._

 _-Mahiru_

Cih! Berlagak seperti seorang ibu, huh!? Ada-ada saja!

Jika mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini, maksudnya berada di sebuah tempat asing sendirian. Orang mana pun pasti akan menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri. Tapi urungkan saja niatmu itu, dek! Pintu bahkan jendela semua tertutup rapat. Memang pintar orang yang telah menyekapmu itu.

Pasrah? Ya sudahlah!

 **-[xXx]-**

Guren Ichinose tampak bosan, bosan dengan pikirannya sendiri maksudnya. Bukan bosan menunggu karena ternyata mata kuliah kali ini kosong. Dia bisa saja segera pulang ke apartemen dan melanjutkan mimpi indah yang tertunda tadi, namun...

Sejak tadi dia keluar bersama kekasihnya, otaknya terus saja memikirkan tentang kelanjutan kisah hidupnya. Memang kehidupan sekarang tidak buruk, tapi tetap saja, rasa penasaran akan kekasihnya yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu itu yang membuat hati mas Ichinose ini gundah.

Bicara mengenai hubungan, sudah sejak kecil Guren dan Mahiru menjalin hubungan kasih. Pada saat itu, kedua belah pihak saling membuka diri. Tak ada satu pun rahasia dalam pikiran yang mereka tutup-tutupi. Namun, waktu itu 'kan masih anak-anak. Sekarang ketika sudah beranjak dewasa, barulah pikiran masing-masing menjadi jarak di antara keduanya.

Guren memang memaklumi perkembangan serta bertambahnya usia, tapi bolehkan jika dirinya penasaran walau hanya sekali?

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara seseorang membuyarkan kegundahan Guren.

Pria ini tak terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu. Tak perlu menoleh, tulang leher malas untuk diputar. Pria yang bertanya tadi hanya menghela nafas singkat sambil tersenyum tipis, memaklumi sifat temannya yang kelewat cuek itu.

"Kemarin..." Pria dengan rambut berwarna perak itu mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya ke depan Guren, "Kamu bawa ke mana Mahiru?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Guren akhirnya melirik, "Apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begituan?" Malah balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Habis, pada siapa lagi aku harus bertanya kalau bukan ke kamu? Barangkali kamu tahu..."

"Cih, itu semua bukan urusanmu, Shinya!"

Pria surai perak itu, atau bisa kita panggil Shinya, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng ke arah Guren.

"Mau minum?" tawarnya lembut.

Tawaran diterima dengan baik. Guren segera meraih kemudian membuka segel dari minuman tersebut dan meminumnya. Shinya hanya memandang sambil senyum-senyum misterius.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinya tiba-tiba.

Guren bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sudah ada rencana mau punya anak berapa?"

Brut! Dengan tidak terhormat, Guren sembur tuh minuman yang ada di mulutnya ke orang di hadapannya. Shinya, yang merupakan korban semburan Guren, hanya mampu terdiam sembari mengeluarkan saputangan kemudian mengelap cairan-cairan tidak jelas di wajah rupawannya.

"Ya, enggak usah mencrot juga kali, Gur!"

"Salah kau pake tanya yang aneh-aneh!"

Shinya menghela nafas, pasrah-pasrah saja. "Kau tahu..." Suasana kemudian menjadi serius. "Mahiru adalah orang penting dalam keluarga Hiiragi..."

Pria Ichinose yang tengah meremas kaleng kosong bekas minuman tadi, tak berkomentar apa-apa ketika Shinya sudah memulai penjelasannya. Orang penting? Terus kenapa?

"Papa bilang, ah tidak! Maksudnya, Tenri bilang, Mahiru adalah maskot utama untuk kelangsungan masa depan keluarga Hiiragi. Kau masih ingatkan, jika keluarga Hiiragi adalah orang top?"

Keluarga Hiiragi, siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Bagian dari _goverment_ dunia, mereka bukan penguasa namun peran mereka amat sangat penting. Sudah begitu, mereka juga memiliki beberapa sekolah pendidikan nasional maupun internasional di mana-mana. Jadi bagaimana? Orang-orang mana pun pasti akan tunduk jika mendengar nama Hiiragi.

Namun Guren tidak memusingkan hal itu. Mau orang penting, mau orang top, mau orang tinggi, toh mereka juga sama-sama manusia 'kan?

"Ya, Hiiragi memang orang top. Tapi tidak untuk kau!" balas Guren cuek sembari melempar kaleng kosong tepat ke arah jidat Shinya.

"Ah, kau tega Guren! Walau bukan asli keluarga Hiiragi, begini-begini aku juga Hiiragi!"

"Dan kau bangga?"

"Tidak..."

"Ya sudah!"

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Pembicaraan mengenai derajat martabat dalam suatu keluarga? Bleh! Membosankan sekali!

"Berterima kasihlah, Guren!" Tiba-tiba Shinya berucap demikian, yang mendengar sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Kemarin Kak Kureto hampir saja mengirimkan tentara untuk mencari di mana keberadaan Mahiru, tapi untunglah tidak jadi karena aku bilang jika Mahiru berada di rumahnya Mito." jelasnya kemudian.

"Apa-apaan sampe pake tentara segala!?"

"Yaa, kau tahulah jika Kak Kureto itu berlebihan. Apalagi jika dia tahu kaulah yang membawa Mahiru pergi? _Hasta la vista, baby_ , tamatlah sudah riwayatmu!"

Guren buang muka. Si Kureto itu maunya apa sih!?

"Ichinose keluarga rendahan sih!" Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi.

Shinya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Guren diam saja. Seorang wanita dengan surai berwarna merah yang diikat dua, datang menghampiri kedua pria itu.

"Jelas saja jika Kureto akan mengirimkan tentara, itu karena kau yang membawa dia pergi, Ichinose!" lanjut wanita ini kemudian.

"Ah, Mito! Rupanya itu kau..." sapa Shinya ramah.

"Salah siapa ini, tiba-tiba semalam Aoi menghubungiku dan bertanya-tanya tentang Mahiru!? Untunglah aku yang berhati mulia ini mau-maunya saja mengatakan jika dia ada di rumahku..." jelas wanita bersurai merah ini yang ternyata adalah Mito, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haha, terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama, Mito..."

"Aku melakukan itu karena Mahiru! Aku menyukainya, jadi segala rahasia tentang dia pasti akan aman di tanganku!"

"Kamu penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Bukan begitu, idiot!"

"Kok diam saja, Guren?" Tiba-tiba Shinya beralih pada Mas Ichinose yang hampir saja terlupakan ini.

"Memang aku mau ngomong apa?" Guren yang sejak tadi memang bengong, akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Jangan hanya diam saja! Kau tahukan jika Mito hendak mengambil Mahiru dari pelukanmu?" canda Shinya langsung mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari gadis yang bersangkutan di daerah bahu.

Guren Ichinose terdiam sambil ber- _sweatdrop_ ria, menatap ke arah dua orang yang tengah pukul-pukulan tidak serius itu. Suasana seperti ini? Tidak buruk.

"Ah, Guren!" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah pintu, pria berbadan tinggi tegap serta bersurai kuning diikat ke belakang. "Lihat! Akhirnya aku membelinya!" Pria ini berjalan dengan girangnya ke arah Guren dengan sebuah majalah tergenggam erat ditangannya.

Kedatangan orang ini mampu membuat Mito menghentikan aktivitas tendang-tendangnya ke arah Shinya. Guren pun juga sedikit menoleh, walaupun dalam hati malas.

"Membeli apa?" tanya Guren cuek.

"Jangan kaget ya! Ta-dah! Majalah ' _Sexy Beach'_ edisi bulan Oktober!" ucap pria itu dengan nada bersemangat yang kelewat batas.

"Bulan Oktober? Sekarang 'kan masih September?" Entah kenapa si Guren malah terkejut.

"Haha! Bukan Norito namanya jika tak segera _update_ mengenai majalah seperti ini!" lanjut pria yang menyebut dirinya Norito itu dengan bangganya. "Toko buku yang berada di pusat kota menjual lebih cepat buku-buku serta majalah yang seharusnya keluar bulan depan. Aku membeli majalah ini di sana!" jelasnya kemudian.

"Wah, kau hebat, Norito!" puji Shinya ikut-ikutan.

"Tak perlu kuatir, kalian nanti boleh meminjam buku ini. Bagaimana jika kita baca bersama saja sekarang? Mumpung jam kosong..."

 _Nice idea_ , Norito! Ketiga pria ini langsung saja bergerombol kayak ibu-ibu lagi arisan.

Mito geram. Pembicaraan apa ini!? Dasar pria-pria berotak mesum! Wanita ini baru saja akan kembali memukul atau bahkan menendang jika saja seorang wanita tidak datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Guren..."

Ketiga pria yang tengah asyik membaca segera menoleh.

"Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja tadi dibicarakan, datang juga orangnya..." ucap Shinya enggak nyambung.

"Hallo, Mahiru..." sapa Norito sok akrab.

Guren dan Mito hanya terdiam.

Mahiru tersenyum manis namun misterius, "Guren lagi baca apa?"

Sadar akan buku di hadapannya, Guren segera membuang jauh-jauh buku tersebut keluar jendela.

"BUKUKU...!" tangis histeris Norito di depan jendela.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik berbicara ya? Tapi maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu kalian..." ucap Mahiru kemudian. "Dan, bolehkah saya meminjam Guren?" Wanita ini kemudian menarik lengan kekasihnya. "Tenang, nanti jika urusan saya sudah selesai, akan segera saya kembalikan Guren-nya. Permisi ya..."

Hening seketika. Mito hanya pasrah saja menatap kepergian Guren yang lagi diseret sama Mahiru. Sedangkan Shinya berusaha untuk menenangkan Norito yang sedihnya setengah mati atas kepergian sang buku tercinta.

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuuichiro _bad mood_ setengah mati. Bocah ini bete, bocah ini geram. Berkali-kali ia lirik jam dinding dan pintu secara bergantian. Menunggu itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan didunia untuk saat ini. Kesabaran manusia itu ada batasnya, dan kesabaran dek Yuuichiro ini sudah melewati batas maksimal manusia tidak normal. Jadi bagaimana?

"Cih, apa-apaan mereka!?" protes Yuuichiro pelan. "Ini sudah lewat jam enam sore, dan mereka belum juga kembali!? Mereka niat mengantarku pulang atau memang serius menculik sih!?" lanjutnya santer namun tak ada yang mendengar. Sudah jelaslah!

Dan sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi! Baru saja dibicarakan, kedua pasangan kekasih ini akhirnya kembali dengan tidak terduganya.

"Halo halo, kami pulang...!" ucap sang wanita kegirangan.

Si bocah baru saja akan protes namun tak keburu karena Mahiru sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei hei hei, maaf ya, Yuuichiro. Kami agak pulang terlambat, tapi tenang saja, kami sudah membelikan sesuatu untukmu..." ucap Mahiru kemudian.

Yuuichiro terbengong ria, "Membelikan apa?"

Mahiru tersenyum manis. Si pria, atau kita panggil Guren, melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan. Kemudian pria ini meletakkan beberapa tas kertas ke atas sofa. Tas kertas yang biasanya digunakan untuk _shooping_ itu loh.

"Kamu 'kan kemarin belum ganti baju. Jadi, kami membelikan kamu beberapa pasang baju..." jelas Mahiru sembari menunjukkan beberapa pakaian anak-anak. "Lihat! Baguskan? Aku sama Guren loh yang memilihkannya. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau di coba?"

"Eh? Tapi aku..." Yuuichiro baru saja akan menyela.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Mahiru keburu menarik paksa si bocah ke arah kamar.

Guren menghela nafas sembari mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, lelah dengan sikap kekasihnya yang susah untuk ditebak itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika mereka tengah sibuk berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

 **-[flashback]-**

"HAA!? Membelikan pakaian? Untuk apa?" Guren bertanya-tanya ketika mereka sudah tiba di toko baju, khususnya toko baju anak-anak.

"Oh ayolah, Guren! 'Kan aku sudah katakan sebelumnya? Apa pun yang terjadi kita harus membuat anak itu betah bersama kita!" balas Mahiru, tangannya terus saja menarik lengan sang pria.

Guren Ichinose garuk-garuk kepala frustasi, kemudian ia menepis tangan Mahiru dengan kasarnya. Si wanita tampak terkejut dengan reaksi si pria yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah cukup, Mahiru! Aku membutuhkan penjelasan itu sekarang!"

"Penjelasan apa? Bukannya sudah aku jelaskan jika—"

"Tidak! Aku membutuhkan penjelasan yang lain!" bentak Guren keras, membuat Mahiru terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. "Berhentilah seperti kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Mahiru!"

"Aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Guren!" Wanita Hiiragi ini ikut membentak dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. "Kamu kenapa sih!? Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan seorang wanita!?" lanjutnya kemudian sedikit terisak.

Bukan apa-apa, namun Guren sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi si wanita yang tiba-tiba kucur-kucur pengen nangis itu. Beberapa pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan sedikit melirik ke arah mereka, ada yang berbisik, ada juga yang hanya menatap. Guren kalang kabut.

"Kamu tega, Guren! Anak menunggu di rumah, aku hanya hendak membelikan beberapa baju, dan kau tak mengizinkannya!? Kau keterlaluan!" isak Mahiru makin menjadi sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis sejadinya padahal dalam hati tertawa.

"Hei, lihat! Apa mereka berantem?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja iya."

"Kasihan ya yang cewek, masa cowoknya kayak gitu sih?"

"Mama, mereka ngapain?"

"Sudah, nak, jangan dilihat!"

Yang benar saja! Kuping Guren terasa panas mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut massa di sekitar mereka. Aduh... Pria ini garuk-garuk kepala pasrah. Wanitanya ini memang suka sekali mengerjai dirinya. Bukannya tidak tahu, namun sebenarnya Guren tahu jika si Mahiru itu tidak sedang benar-benar menangis.

Pria Ichinose ini segera menggenggam tangan si wanita dan menariknya dramatis ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih tiba-tiba.

Wanita Hiiragi balik terkejut, "Guren?"

"Wah, lihat! Tadi mereka berantem, sekarang malah pelukan!"

"Aduh, aku iri..."

"Mama, mereka ngapain?"

"Sudah, nak, jangan dilihat! Anak muda jaman sekarang memang enggak tahu malu banget sih!?"

Wajah Mahiru seketika naik warna sewarna merah tomat, "Guren, dilihatin orang!" Wanita ini berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari si pria.

Kena loe! Tadi kau yang ngerjain saya dengan tangis buayamu itu, sekarang gantian saya yang ngerjain kau! Guren tertawa puas dalam hati. Yah, tertawa puas karena bisa membuat kekasihnya ini malu serta puas juga karena dapet kesempatan buat peluk-peluk tubuh seksi kekasihnya.

Beruntung? Bukan, dia hanya pintar.

 **-[flashback end]-**

Jadi, karena kejadian tangis-peluk-malu di pusat perbelanjaan itulah, Guren jadi lupa dengan tujuan awalnya bertanya tentang apa yang musti ia tanyakan. Tapi ya sudahlah, memperpanjang sebuah permasalahan sepele itu tak ada gunanya. Ikuti sajalah apa kemauan si wanita, rugi enggaknya nanti saja memikirkannya.

Pria Ichinose ini baru saja akan memejamkan kedua matanya, lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Guren! Lihat!" Mahiru sukses menggagalkan acara istirahat singkat Mas Guren.

Guren mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas, kemudian kedua alisnya terangkat secara bersamaan. "Hoo, aku tak menyangka jika ukurannya pas?"

"Pas dong! Aku tidak pernah salah ukuran jika harus memilihkan pakaian untuk anak-anak!" ucap Mahiru bangga. "Ya, Yuuichiro, kamu senang 'kan?"

Yuuichiro menatap kesal, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Otak minimnya hanya menggumamkan kata 'pulang, pulang, dan pulang!' berkali-kali.

Mahiru tersenyum manis, kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Okay, sekarang aku akan memasak untuk kalian berdua!" ucapnya semangat.

"HAA!?" Guren terkejut santer. "Jadi ini tujuanmu tadi pake beli-beli bahan makanan segala!?"

"Iyap! Memangnya untuk apa membeli bahan makanan jika tidak untuk dimasak?"

"Tapi kamu 'kan—"

"Hmm hmm hmm!" Mahiru menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Guren. "Tenang saja! Aku sudah belajar cara membuat kari dari Shinya! Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mempraktikkannya!" jelasnya menggebu-gebu. "Yuuichiro, suka kari 'kan? Kalau begitu tunggu ya kalian berdua!" Mahiru segera berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

"Cih!" Guren buang muka sambil mendengus perlahan. "Merepotkan saja..."

"Kapan pulang?" Si bocah yang sejak tadi bisu akhirnya bersuara juga. Ia naik ke atas sofa, kemudian duduk di samping Guren.

"Entahlah! Kau sabar saja! Saat ini skenario wanita itu yang pegang, aku hanya peran pembantu. Nanti jika sudah waktunya, pastilah kau akan kami antar pulang!" jelas pria Ichinose ini terdengar ogah-ogahan.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Manik hijau si bocah terus menatap meja kaca di hadapan mereka, sedangkan Guren, sesekali melirik ke arah dapur. Samar-samar terdengar suara Mahiru yang mengaduh, menjerit pelan, bahkan suara benda-benda terjatuh ke lantai. Seriuskah? Guren berharap jika setelah ini semua akan sehat-sehat saja.

"Aku sejak tadi memikirkan sesuatu..." Suara pelan Yuuichiro mampu mengalihkan pandangan si Guren.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Yuuichiro menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan bosan, namun tersirat keseriusan sedikit. "Kalian memang berniat untuk menculik 'kan?"

"Haaa!" Guren terkekeh pelan. "Kalau 'iya'! Lalu kamu mau apa, bocah? Melaporkan kami pada polisi?"

Tak ada balasan, Yuuichiro lebih memilih bungkam daripada memperpanjang masalah. Bocah ini mengalihkan pandangan mencari hal lain yang lebih enak untuk dipandang.

"Temanmu..." Guren tiba-tiba bersuara. "Temanmu menyuruhku untuk merawatmu!"

"Teman?"

"Iya! Dia bilang 'Tolong rawat, Yuu-chan!', begitu..."

Yuuichiro menatap aneh Guren. Walau pun hanya bocah, namun alasan aneh Guren tak bisa diterima dengan akal yang tidak sehat sekali pun. Yuuichiro memang sepertinya bodoh, tapi dia masih memiliki otak buat mikir.

"Apa-apaan kau menatapku begitu!? Jelek, tahu!" bentak Guren tak suka.

"Habis..."

"Sudah, lupakan saja! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!"

Percaya? Mana mungkin ada yang percaya dengan alasan aneh seperti itu. Guren juga tolol! Memang kapan bocah surai kuning itu bicara seperti itu? Tapi hei, jika melihat gerak-geriknya, tak salahkan jika Guren berpikir demikian?

"Oh ya..." Yuuichiro teringat akan sesuatu. Guren melirik malas melalui ekor matanya. "Itu pedangmu 'kan?" Bocah ini menunjuk sebuah benda panjang terbuat dari kayu yang tergeletak disudut ruangan.

Pedang kayu? Guren tidak ingat kenapa ada benda seperti itu di apartemennya.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya pria Ichinose ini santai.

"Di bawah kasur. Tadi karena bosan aku memain-mainkannya..." jelas Yuuichiro kemudian. "Terus..."

"Terus?"

"Aku tak sengaja menyenggol piringan hitam di atas meja, dan pecah deh..." Yuuichiro melanjutkan penjelasan dengan polosnya.

"APA!?" Guren terkejut dramatis. Pantas saja ada yang janggal dengan mejanya, itu karena piringan hitam yang seharusnya bertengger di sana hilang entah ke mana. "Lalu kamu ke manakan piringannya!?"

"Aku sembunyikan di bawah karpet..." Begonya malah dijawab sama si Yuuichiro.

Guren murka. Bagian atas wajahnya menghitam, dirinya entah kenapa diselimuti dengan aura kegelapan. Yaahh, kalian semua tahu sendirikan? Piringan hitam itu adalah sesuatu yang dicintai Mas Ichinose ini ketimbang nyawanya, ah maksudnya, kecintaannya setelah Mahiru. Jadi, jika sesuatu terjadi dengan apa yang dicintainya, pastilah orang mana pun akan murka to?

Yuuichiro segera ancang-ancang buat melarikan diri, namun naas, kecepatan Guren tak mampu diprediksi. Dengan tak terduga, pria Ichinose ini mengambil pedang kayu di sudut ruangan dan menebaskannya ke arah sofa. Yuuichiro yang badannya masih kecil, dengan lihainya melompat ke sandaran sofa dan berguling ke belakang sebelum tebasan kedua Guren mengenai dirinya.

"Mau ke mana kau...?" Bahkan suara Guren juga terdengar horor, oh astaga, kerasukan apa dia?

Yuuichiro terdiam sebentar, apa dia salah memberi tahu kebenaran akan tindakannya tadi? Bleh! _Whatever_ , tak ada gunanya menyesali perbuatan yang sudah terjadi. Bocah ini menarik nafas sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah dapur. Guren mengejar, tak mungkin membiarkan mangsa manisnya melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Huaa, tolong...!"

"Sial, jangan lari kau, bocah!"

Mahiru yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya, terbingung-bingung karena Yuuichiro tiba-tiba datang dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Loh loh, ada apa ini?" tanya wanita itu kebingungan.

Yuuichioru belum berbicara apa-apa, namun Guren sudah datang dan bersiap menyerang bocah yang main ndelik di balik kekasihnya itu. Mahiru dengan cepat memahami situasi yang terjadi, segera wanita ini mengambil sutil untuk menangkis serangan Guren.

Si bocah terbengong ketika Mahiru mulai bergerak berputar dan kemudian mementalkan pedang kayu yang berada di tangan Guren. Tak hanya itu, kaki wanita ini segera menjegal kaki si pria, membuatnya dengan tiba-tiba terduduk di atas permukaan lantai. Terakhir, Mahiru mengarahkan ujung sutilnya ke arah leher Guren, dan skakmat! Gerakanmu terkunci Guren Ichinose!

"Wuaahh..." Yuuichiro terkagum-kagum sambil tepuk tangan melihat aksi spektakuler di hadapannya.

"Hehee...!" Mahiru terkekeh pelan sembari memain-mainkan sutilnya.

"Sial! Dari dulu aku memang tak bisa mengalahkanmu, Mahiru..." ucap Guren kemudian setelah ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau hanya kurang cepat dan berkonsentrasi, Guren..." jelas si wanita bangga.

"Ya deh, terserah!" Guren dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil pedang kayu yang tadi tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hebat! Keren! Kau bisa mengalahkan om yang sedang menggila itu!" Yuuichiro memuji Mahiru. "Bisakah aku menjadi seperti dirimu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan bersemangat.

Guren maupun Mahiru terdiam tak berkata-kata menatap bocah polos di hadapan mereka. Kemudian si wanita Hiiragi tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus pucuk surai gelap si bocah.

"Tentu saja bisa! Asalkan kamu banyak-banyak berlatih..." terang Mahiru kemudian.

"Apa kau akan mengajariku?"

"Hei!" Suara berat Guren menginterupsi, "Apa-apaan kau, bocah!? Meminta untuk berlatih yang seperti itu!?" bentak Guren tak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi! Ibu panti pernah bilang jika dunia ini kejam, jadi apa pun yang terjadi kita harus menguatkan fisik maupun pikiran untuk melindungi. Apa itu salah?" penjelasan Yuuichiro mampu membuat Mahiru terdiam untuk kedua kalinya.

Melindungi? Ah, ya! Hidup memang untuk melindungi dan dilindungi.

Perlahan wanita Hiiragi ini kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah jika kau memang ingin berlatih, Yuuichiro!"

"Anda akan mengajariku?"

"Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi Guren yang akan mengajarimu!"

"HAA!? Apa pula pake namaku disebut-sebut segala?" protes Guren tidak terima.

"Aku wanita, aku tak bisa mengajari seseorang bertarung. Kau 'kan pria..."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Mahiru!"

"Memang! Ahahaha..."

 **-[xXx]-**

Asap putih manis mengepul dengan indahnya dari beberapa hidangan di atas meja. Walaupun nampak sederhana, sepiring nasi kari, namun sepertinya bisa dimakan. Setidaknya kita tak akan pernah tahu jika tak mencoba terlebih dahulu.

Mahiru Hiiragi menatap dengan penuh harapan terhadap kedua kaum Adam yang duduk di hadapannya. Guren maupun Yuuichiro menatap horor apa yang telah tersaji.

"Ini makanan?" batin Yuuichiro dalam hati.

"Oh, tidak! Warnanya cantik sekali..." Entah Guren sedang menggumamkan pujian atau apa.

"Kenapa?" suara lembut Mahiru mampu menyadarkan keduanya dari pikiran negatif mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa..." Guren kalang kabut menanggapi. "Jadi bagaimana jika kau coba duluan, nak!" Pria Ichinose ini beralih menatap bocah di sampingnya.

Yang disebut-sebut sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Kenapa tidak om saja dulu? Kekasih Anda sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya, bukan?" sangkal Yuuichiro.

'Sialan, apa-apaan kau menyuruhku seperti itu!?' Guren membalaskan kata-kata melalui tatapan mata tajamnya.

Yuuichiro juga tak kalah membalas melalui tatapan mata, 'Anda sendiri juga apa-apaan!? Mau menjadikan saya sebagai kelinci percobaan terhadap racun ini, ha!?'

'Apa kau bilang masakan Mahiru 'racun'!?'

'Bagaimana tidak racun? Kau sendiri saja ragu untuk memakannya 'kan!?'

Grrr...!

Mahiru terbengong-bengong dengan kedua manusia di hadapannya. Dia wanita jadi tidak tahu apa yang sedang pria-pria itu bicarakan melalui tatapan mata.

"Jadi begitu..."

Guren maupun Yuuichiro terdiam mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Mahiru. Wanita itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan jika terdapat beberapa plester tak beraturan di jari-jari lentiknya.

"Cih!" Guren buang muka. Menghargai hasil jerih payah seorang wanita, kekasihnya malahan, apa susahnya sih?

Maka dengan tanpa aba-aba, Guren segera melahap makanan tersebut. Tak peduli jika sedikit-sedikit merasakan jika lidahnya agak-agak terbakar. Mahiru terdiam menatap kekasihnya, apalagi Yuuichiro, bocah ini seperti tak percaya dengan tindakan berani om-om di sampingnya.

Seketika, bulu kuduk Yuuichiro terangkat semua ketika Guren menatap dirinya tajam melalui ekor mata. Mengisyaratkan agar bocah itu juga ikut makan. Yuuichiro tidak menolak, begini-begini bocah ini bisa sedikit menghargai masakan orang. Namun baru suapan pertama saja, oh astaga... Rasanya itu loh, enak kok!

Ah, kalian berdua hanya memaksakan diri! Tapi sudahlah, terserah mereka!

Mahiru hanya tersenyum tipis menahan matanya yang sedikit berair. Wanita ini sebenarnya tahu diri jika dirinya memang tak terlalu bisa memasak, namun ia merasa sangat senang karena kedua pria itu mau memakan apa yang ia bikin.

Yahh, kebahagiaan kecil.

 **Chap.3 END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk kali yang menyempatkan diri membaca bahkan mereview. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan atau lainnya.

Berkenan untuk memberikan kesan pesan? Kritikan juga boleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap4. Vacation**

"Sial, tempat ini gelap!"

"Maukah untuk sekali saja kamu memanggilku 'mama'?"

"Mahiru, tidak lagi!"

"Te- terima kasih, ma, pa."

"Ah, tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hoo, kau punya keberanian juga ya!"

"YUUICHIRO, belakangmu...!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4. Vacation**

Hari berganti hari, siang berganti malam, namun musim tidak berganti. Sudah sekitar tiga hari Guren dan Mahiru menampung bocah bernama Yuuichiro di apartemen Guren. Si bocah yang biasanya protes kepengen pulang langsung bungkam ketika Guren mulai memukul pelan pucuk kepala Yuuichiro dengan pedang kayu, ini siasat untuk mengajak bocah itu latihan pedang-pedangan.

Tapi, terkadang Guren juga mengajak tanpa menggunakan senjata. Lempar-lemparan bantal lebih efektif untuk menguatkan pertahanan seseorang dan juga kekuatan tangan dalam melempar mau pun memukul.

Guren Ichinose sebenarnya malas jika harus melatih bocah tak jelas itu, tapi apa boleh buat, ini keinginan Mahiru dan juga agar si bocah tidak cerewet perihal dirinya bakal dipulangi atau tidak. Apakah kalian berpikir jika hati Mas Ichinose ini mulia sekali? Aku rasa tidak.

Dan di suatu malam...

"Geehhh..." gumam Yuuichiro seperti serius akan sesuatu.

"Konsentrasi penuh, tingkatkan kejelian mata, dan juga ketepatan pada arahan tanganmu!" terang Guren, tangannya tengah memain-mainkan sebuah dadu, entah gunanya apa.

"Sial, tempat ini gelap!" protes si bocah.

"Huh?" Guren mengamati sekelilingnya.

Ruang santai biasa yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari lampu kecil di atas meja dan juga cahaya-cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalu jendela. Lampu sepertinya memang sengaja dimatikan, katanya sih untuk melatih kejelian mata. Lucu sekali!

Pada kesempatan kali ini, Guren mengajak Yuuichiro untuk berlatih tembak-tembakan. Penggunaan pedang bisa ditunda dulu untuk besok-besok, cari sensasi lain dululah. Lagi pula, menembak bukanlah hal yang susah, tak ada bedanya dengan lempar-lemparan bantal. Hanya saja, membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dan juga kejelian mata. Apalagi objek yang harus ditembak Yuuichiro adalah sebuah botol yang diletakkan di atas televisi, kecil kemungkinan untuk tepat sasaran, sudah begitu keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Persentase untuk kena akan sangat tipis.

Namun... CTAK!

TUK! Dan KLOTAK!

"Yaayy... Hei, lihat, itu kena loh!" ucap Yuuichiro kegirangan.

"Ya, itu kena..." balas Guren santai, padahal dirinya tak melihat dan malah sibuk korek-korek telinga.

"Perhatikan dong!" Yuuichiro melempar pistol mainan yang ia gunakan tadi ke arah Guren, kesal karena hasil jerih payahnya tak diperhatikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau, bocah!" Dengan lihainya, Guren menyentil dadu di jarinya tadi tepat mengenai jidat Yuuichiro. "Botol itu masih terlalu besar, jarak yang kau tempuh juga tak lebih dari 5 meter. Dan lagi, objek yang menjadi sasaranmu itu tidak bergerak. Jadi dapat diprediksikan bahwa tingkatan menembakmu itu masih terlalu rendahan, tahu!" terang Guren sarkastis.

Yuuichiro tak membalas, ia hanya menatap om-om di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Tapi, setidaknya jarang-jarang ada anak 12 tahun sudah bisa menembak!" akhirnya bocah ini melakukan perlawanan.

"Haaa!" Guren terkekeh. "Di jaman modern seperti ini bocah 8 tahun saja juga sudah bisa menembak! Menembak seorang wanita!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memang!"

Si bocah segera naik ke atas sofa mendekati si pria Ichinose, hendak mencakar bahkan mencabik wajah rupawan Guren yang di pandangannya tak lebih terlihat seperti om-om mesum. Si Guren tentunya tak mau kalah, ia tahan kepala si bocah dengan tangan kekarnya, agar tak terjadi penyempitan jarak di antara mereka. Oh tunggu dulu, apakah mereka terlihat akrab?

Keadaan ruangan seketika menjadi terang. Lampu yang sejak tadi mati kini telah dinyalakan oleh satu-satunya wanita di apartemen Mas Ichinose. Si pria maupun si bocah menghentikan aktivitas mereka, menatap ke arah seseorang yang telah menyalakan sang lampu.

"Duh, semakin hari kalian terlihat semakin akrab saja ya?" ucap Mahiru senang.

Guren maupun Yuuichiro saling pandang-pandangan, kemudian memperhatikan diri mereka yang saat ini tengah bertautan tangan. Sadar akan posisi yang tidak mengenakan, keduanya langsung sigap duduk berjauhan. Mahiru semakin melebarkan senyumannya, perlahan ia melangkah dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Yuuichiro, bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya wanita Hiiragi ini.

"Tak ada perkembangan! Anak itu payah!" Guren langsung menyela sebelum Yuuichiro membalas pertanyaan Mahiru.

"Bisakah kau diam, pak!? Aku 'kan belum berbicara apa-apa!" bantah Yuuichiro keras.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, nak!"

Yuuichiro langsung buang muka. Pak Ichinose itu memang kampreto!

Mahiru bingung menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan?" ucapan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Mahiru mampu membuat kedua manusia kaum Adam ini memperhatikan dirinya. "Selama ini Yuuichiro selalu saja berada di dalam apartemen terus, kasihan 'kan jika dirinya tak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar. Kudengar, taman hiburan di The Strip baru saja dibuka. Bagaimana jika besok kita ke sana?" terang Mahiru kelewat semangat.

Guren mau pun Yuuichiro berpikir keras.

'Besok? Besok itu hari Sabtu dan itu merupakan hari santai, jika besok pergi jalan-jalan, berarti sama saja besok aku membuang hari santaiku. Itu akan sangat melelahkan!' –Guren

'Jalan-jalan sama dengan keluar dari kandang ini, itu berarti aku memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur dan pulang ke panti! Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini!' –Yuuichiro

Pikiran yang bertolak belakang ya?

"Tidak! Aku menolak!"

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku ingin sekali ke taman hiburan!"

Mahiru terdiam kedua kalinya mendengar jawaban yang keluar secara bersamaan dari kanan maupun kiri. Wanita ini kembali memandang mereka secara bergantian.

"Apa-apaan kau pake menolak segala, om!?" protes Yuuichiro setelah mendengar jawaban dari Guren.

"Kau sendiri juga apa-apaan pake kelewat semangat seperti itu!? Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu 'kan, bocah!?" selidik Guren.

"Ma- mana mungkin aku merencanakan sesuatu!? Aku tak pernah berpikir dengan jalan-jalan aku bisa kabur dan pulang ke panti! Eh...!?" Yuuichiro ini kalau berbicara suka kelewatan.

"Dasar bocah! Batalkan saja, Mahiru!"

"Aku tak berencana untuk membatalkannya kok!" ucapan Mahiru kembali membingungkan Guren maupun Yuuichiro. "Lagian jika besok Yuuichiro beneran kabur, itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan manis jalan-jalan bertiga dengan kalian..." terangnya kemudian sambil tersenyum manis.

Cih! Guren buang muka. Dasar wanita, aneh-aneh saja pikirannya.

"Ya, Yuuichiro?" Yang dipanggil sedikit menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil. "Maukah untuk sekali saja kamu memanggilku 'mama'?"

"Mahiru, tak usah aneh-aneh!" protes Guren.

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu! Aku tadi cuma bercanda kok..."

Yuuichiro tak berkomentar apa-apa, atau anak ini bingung mau berkata apa. Mama? Mungkin dalam hidupnya ia tak ingat pernah memanggil seorang wanita dengan panggilan 'mama'.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Namun suara ponsel yang bergetar mampu menginterupsi keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut. Mahiru segera mengangkat sebuah panggilan masuk yang ternyata diterima oleh ponselnya.

"Ya? Halo? ... Eh, sekarang? Tapi aku— ... Aah, baiklah-baiklah!"

Mahiru mengakhiri percakapan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tak perlu, Seishiro sudah menjeputku di bawah sana. Besok aku akan datang jam 9, dan kalian berdua sudah harus bersiap-siap! Awas jika belum pada bangun!" terang Mahiru, ada nada mengancam di akhir kalimatnya. "Sudah ya! Selamat malam! Sampai bertemu besok!" Akhir kata, wanita itu segera melangkah pergi keluar dari apartemen kekasihnya.

Guren tak menatap kepergian Mahiru. Pria ini hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku lelah dengan permainan kalian!" ucap Yuuichiro tiba-tiba.

"Bicara soal 'lelah'? Aku juga lelah, nak! Sudah sana tidur!" perintah Guren yang langsung dituruti sama si bocah.

Loh? Tumben-tumbennya anak itu menurut? Ya sudahlah, malahan'e to? Berdoa saja semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

 **-[xXx]-**

"Wuaahh..., lihat! Mereka lucu ya!" Kedua orang, Mahiru dan Yuuichiro maksudnya, nampak terkagum-kagum menyaksikan seekor koala yang tengah memanjat sebatang pohon di dalam sangkarnya.

Di kejauhan, Guren mendengus kesal. Memang acara pergi ke taman hiburan batal sudah, itu dikarenakan keadaan di sana lebih penuh ketimbang di tempat ini sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, kebun binatang tentunya adalah tempat yang lebih luas dibandingkan dengan taman hiburan. Ratusan jenis hewan dikembang biakan dalam tempat ini, belum lagi katanya mereka nanti akan mengunjungi tempat yang namanya Sea World. Lelah sudahlah raga si Guren!

"Lihat! Yang itu mirip Om Guren ya!" Tiba-tiba saja, Yuuichiro menyebut-nyebut nama mas Ichinose dengan tidak terhormatnya.

"Mana? Mana?" Mahiru mengikuti arah pandang Yuuichiro. "Wah, iya! Mirip banget sama si Guren!"

Guren diselimuti rasa penasaran, sejak tadi ia memang malas jika harus melihat-lihat binatang dari jarak yang dekat. Mending juga ngelihatin para pengunjung wanita yang tak sengaja lewat daripada harus melihat binatang yang tak jelas gendernya apa.

Pria ini mengambil langkah lebar, mendekati kedua orang yang tengah terkagum-kagum dengan apalah itu yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kembarannya. Walau pun dalam hati tak terima jika dirinya disama-samakan dengan seekor binatang.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Guren sembari menyembulkan kepalanya di antara Mahiru dan juga Yuuichiro.

Badannya besar, warnanya mungkin pink tapi ini pink butek, katanya dia hobi menguap dan kalau sudah menguap mulutnya itu bisa besar sekali. Guren memang tukang ngantuk dan tukang angop, tapi bukan berarti 'kan dia musti disamakan dengan seekor kuda nil? Jadi ini yang katanya Yuuichiro mirip sama Guren?

"Kalian...!" gertak Guren horor.

Mahiru maupun Yuuichiro segera kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara sebelum si Guren tambah mengamuk.

"Ahahahaa— uhuk..! uhuk..!" Disela-sela larinya, Mahiru terbatuk pelan. Wanita ini menghentikan gerakannya sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri dan mencengkeram dadanya kuat dengan tangan kanan. "Uhuk-uhuk!"

Guren segera menghampiri kekasihnya, "Kenapa kamu? Istirahat dulu gih..." saran si pria, ada nada kekawatiran dalam rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mahiru menggeleng kepalanya cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya tersedak air liur sendiri saking semangatnya! Hehee…" jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Pria Ichinose ini menghela nafas pelan, ya sudah kalau baik-baik saja.

"Kamu lihat 'kan, Guren?" Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab apa-apa, matanya ikut menatap arah pandang kekasihnya. "Anak itu sejak tadi tersenyum ceria terus..."

Memang tadi pagi si Yuuichiro itu agak-agak mengeluh bahkan mengomel ketika diajak ke luar apartemen, apalagi tujuannya untuk pulang tak pernah dikabulkan. Namun, keadaan berganti sejak mereka bertiga tiba di tempat ini. Mungkinkah bocah itu tak pernah kesini sebelumnya?

"Melihatnya tersenyum ceria saja sudah membuatku senang sekali, inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan?" tanya Mahiru, namun tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Guren lebih memilih untuk bisu. "Hihi, aku jadi tak ingin satu hari ini cepat berakhir..." ucapnya sembari berlari ke tempatnya Yuuichiro. "Yuuichiro, apa yang sedang kamu lihat?"

Guren terus memperhatikan wanitanya dan juga si bocah yang tengah digandeng, sejak tadi mereka berdua tertawa terus. Mahiru... Kamu tak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya. Apa karena anak itu?

Sekilas, Mahiru melirik ke arah Guren. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya, seperti memanggil pria ini agar bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Samar namun pasti jelas, Guren tersenyum tipis sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Sea World, ini sih katanya tempat yang lebih parah luasnya ketimbang kebun binatang. Kenapa? Karena katanya mereka akan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung dan menuruni tangga hingga dasar yang paling dalam. Penghuni laut bagian dasar sekali itu tak akan pernah mau berenang ke atas, jadilah mereka bertiga terpaksa turun daripada tak melihat seperti apa rupa makhluk-makhluk dasar laut. Belum lagi setelah itu mereka harus naik ke atas, kebanyakan orang bilang, naik itu lebih melelahkan daripada turun.

Dan iya memang benar, luar biasa sekali capeknya. Guren sampe rela berkorban menggendong Mahiru untuk membantunya naik ke atas. _Well_ , dia wanita, jadi stamina tak sebanyak seorang pria, betul?

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Ketiga manusia ini seketika tepar dengan mengenaskannya di bangku taman yang memang disediakan untuk beristirahat. Sehari ini betul-betul melelahkan ya? Apalagi sejak tadi pagi mereka belum makan apa-apa. Apa mungkin saking semangatnya mereka jadi lupa untuk makan ya?

"Sial! Mungkin setelah ini aku butuh ke 'pijat urut'!" protes Guren sembari memukul-mukul betisnya yang terasa mati rasa.

"Tapi setidaknya kita dapat pengalaman yang menyenangkan, betul? Iya 'kan, Yuuichiro?" Mahiru yang duduk di antara Guren maupun Yuuichiro masih bisa tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Wanita ini walaupun lelah, masih bisa menutupi raut lelahnya dengan senyum-senyum misteriusnya. Maksud?

Bocah yang disebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia kehabisan suara karena sejak tadi anak ini terus saja bersuara kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Jadi, sekarang maukan memanggil 'mama' dan 'papa'?" tanya wanita Hiiragi ini tiba-tiba.

"Mahiru, tidak lagi!" Guren masih saja protes seperti biasa.

"Aah, Guren! Tak bolehkah aku berharap?" Mahiru balik menatap kekasihnya yang duduk di samping kiri.

"Kau memaksa anak itu!" celoteh si pria.

Yuuichiro hanya terdiam bisu menatap ke permukaan tanah. Mama? Papa? Memang kenapa sih, wanita itu sepertinya ingin sekali dipanggil 'mama'? Bocah ini memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menghela nafas singkat.

"Aku tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya..." ucapan yang keluar dari mulut si bocah mampu membuat sepasang kekasih ini memperhatikan dirinya. "Memiliki keluarga? Iya, aku pernah memilikinya sekali dan aku menganggap jika mereka adalah keluargaku satu-satunya." Pikiran Yuuichiro menerawang entah ke mana, mungkin ia memikirkan tentang keluarga sebelumnya. "Jalan-jalan dengan orang dewasa, aku tak pernah menyangka akan menyenangkan seperti ini. Maksudku, ini berbeda jika keluar bersama dengan keluargaku di panti." Hening sebentar. "Ah, sudahlah! Bicara apa aku ini...!?"

Bocah itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya tak mau memandang Guren maupun Mahiru. Kedua pasangan ini juga malah bengong, menanti akankah Yuuichiro melanjutkan kata-katanya atau malah membiarkannya menggantung seperti itu?

"Te- terima kasih, ma, pa..." ucap Yuuichiro akhirnya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya hingga telinga.

Hening seketika. Waktu terasa berhenti, namun semilir angin sejuk menggoyangkan dedaunan pada pohon-pohon di taman.

"AH...!" Mahiru yang semula bengong langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat Guren maupun Yuuichiro terlonjak kaget. "A- aku akan membelikan kalian minum terlebih dahulu..." ucap wanita ini sembari berlari pergi.

Guren enggak salah dengar, nada yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu terdengar serak. Bahkan pria ini juga tak salah lihat jika mata kekasihnya itu tadi sedikit berair. Mahiru menangis? Menangis karena apa? Terharu dengan ucapan seorang bocah?

Pria ini mendengus pelan, " _Woman is really something_! Selamat, nak! Kau sukses membuat wanita itu menangis!"

"Eh!? Menangis karena apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Yuuichiro yang memang pikirannya masih bocah, tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Guren.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah bicara. Mahiru tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, keberadaanmu membuatnya bahagia. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih..." tutur Guren kemudian.

Hening kembali menyerang. Mata kedua pria ini terus menatap ke arah di mana si wanita pergi tadi.

"Oh, _btw_ siapa yang kau panggil 'papa' tadi?" tanya pria Ichinose ini tiba-tiba.

"Aku sebenarnya tak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'papa'!" sangkal Yuuichiro membuat perlawanan. Mulai lagi deh!

"Oh ya? Tapi kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi..."

"Itu terpaksa! Lain kali aku tak akan mau, pak!" ucap bocah ini sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Loh heh!? Mau ke mana itu?"

"Nyari kamar kecil, om!"

"Ooh..." Guren akhirnya membiarkan Yuuichiro pergi dengan sendirinya. Ia sih percaya-percaya saja jika bocah itu tidak akan mungkin berani melarikan diri.

Ya sudahlah, santai sebentar selagi menunggu Mahiru dan Yuuichiro balik dari tugas masing-masing.

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuuichiro celingukan. Mencari-cari apa yang seharusnya ia cari. Papan penunjuk lokasi sama sekali tak membatu dirinya untuk mencari di mana posisi awal dia seharusnya berada, maksudnya tempatnya Guren. Tersesat itu adalah hal paling tak mengenakan untuk seorang bocah, tahu!

Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan mau jam malam, tempat ini juga entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit juga terasa mulai sepi pengunjung. Lah kalau nyasar, mau tanya ke siapa terus?

"Ah, tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Samar namun pasti, pendengaran Yuuichiro itu tidak buruk, ia seperti mendengar suara mamanya, ah maksudnya Mahiru.

"Kenapa? Kau sendirian saja 'kan? Bagaimana jika main dengan kita-kita terlebih dahulu?"

Siapa? Suara siapa ini?

Yuuichiro dengan perlahan melangkah ke arah tikungan yang lumayan sepi, asal suaranya dari sini. Bocah ini mengintip dan mendapati tiga orang pria dewasa tengah mengepung mamanya, duh Mahiru maksudnya!

"Kalian jangan kurang ajar ya! Lepaskan!" Mahiru meronta, berusaha membebaskan diri dari genggaman pria-pria mesum itu.

"Sebentar sajalah, nona. Tenang, kami tak akan menyakitimu..."

Yuuichiro menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Perlahan maniknya menatap ke arah beberapa pipa besi yang sepertinya diletakkan di sisi jalan, mungkin sengaja diletakkan di situ guna memperbaiki beberapa pegangan pada tepi-tepi tangga. Keringat mengalir, bocah ini tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan keadaannya si Guren?

Pria ini menguap lebar sejadinya kemudian menggunakan kelingkingnya untuk korek-korek telinga. "Astaga, lama sekali mereka berdua ini..." gumamnya pelan.

Oke, lupakan tentang si Guren!

Kedua tangan Mahiru sudah dikunci di belakang punggungnya sendiri, salah satu dari ketiga pria tersebut ada yang menggenggamnya kuat. Ini supaya mangsa manis mereka tidak lepas.

"Nah, kalau tenang seperti ini 'kan, Anda jadi terlihat manis to?"

Sial! Mahiru bukannya tak mau bertindak, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali melawan pria-pria laknat ini satu persatu. Hanya saja—

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari..." Tangan pria mesum itu baru saja akan mengarah ke pakaian yang dikenakan Mahiru, namun...

BLETAK! Sebuah batu mengenai kepalanya dengan cukup keras, membuat siapa pun yang terkena pasti akan mengalami benjolan ringan.

"Adoohh! Sialan! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar batu!?"

Yuuichiro berdiri di sana, di ujung tikungan dengan raut tidak suka terlukis jelas di manik hijaunya.

"Yuuichiro?" gumam Mahiru tidak percaya.

"Kak, itu hanya bocah, kak!" ucap salah satu dari kawanan pria-pria tersebut.

"Oh astaga, kau mengejutkanku, nak!" Pria itu memberanikan diri mendekati Yuuichiro yang masih saja diam, ah tidak, Yuuichiro yang malah melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kenapa dek? Apa kau tersesat?" Pria yang sepertinya paling tua itu membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tinggi dengan si bocah. "Dan oh, apakah kau yang telah melemparkan sebuah batu!?" nada suaranya meninggi.

Yuuichiro terdiam menatap bosan, perlahan senyum meremehkan terlukis di wajahnya. "Haaa! Kalau 'iya' lalu kenapa!?" ucap Yuuichiro terdengar seperti menantang.

Mahiru bertambah gugup, apa yang Yuuichiro lakukan di sini? Ini hanya akan membahayakan dirinya!

"Hoo, kau punya keberanian juga ya!"

"Kenapa tidak? Apakah aku harus diam saja jika melihat kalian mengganggu wanita yang sudah punya kekasih itu!? Ditambah lagi...," ucapan bocah ini sedikit terpotong, ia menggenggam erat pipa besi ditangan kirinya. "Yang kalian ganggu itu mamaku, tahu!"

STAK! Yuuichiro sukses memukul pelipis pria di hadapannya. Mahiru terdiam.

"AKH...! Bocah kurang ajar! Cari mati, ha!?" Darah jelas mengalir sedikit, memang tenaga Yuuichiro tak begitu kuat, tapi tetap saja, pipa besi itu lumayan sakit loh kalau buat mukul.

Pria itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yuuichiro, namun dengan sigap bocah ini menunduk ke bawah menghindari pukulan itu dan balik menyerang dengan pipa besi pada bagian pinggang si pria.

"Sialan! Kalian jangan hanya diam saja dong!"

Salah satu pria yang tak bertugas menjaga Mahiru segera turun ambil bagian menghadapi si bocah. Yuuichiro melancarkan serangannya ke arah pria yang baru saja datang, namun naas, pipa besi berhasil dicekeli pria itu. Tak ada pilihan lain, terpaksa!

DIESH! Pria yang semula memegangi pipa besi, seketika tumbang akibat tendangan yang dilancarkan Yuuichiro. Menendang ke mana? Kalian tahu sendirilah. Itu namanya tendangan terpaksa.

"YUUICHIRO, belakangmu...!" Mahiru berteriak sejadinya karena pria lain sudah siap memukul bocah itu dari belakang.

Dan Yuuichiro dengan cepat menyodokkan pipa besi di tangannya ke arah perut pria yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Bocah ini membalikkan badannya menatap pria yang tengah terduduk kaku-kaku sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sial, tangguh juga kau, bocah! Tapi tidak setelah ini..."

HAH!? Baru saja Yuuichiro akan menoleh ke belakang, namun BLETAK! Pria yang tadi mendapat tendangan sadistis dari si bocah sudah memukulnya terlebih dahulu dengan batu bata yang berada di lokasi kejadian.

Bruk! Yuuichiro tumbang. Jelas! Itu batu bata. Darah juga sedikit-sedikit mengalir melalui surai gelapnya.

Mulut Mahiru dibungkam, ia tadi tak bisa berteriak. Wanita ini terus saja meronta minta dilepaskan. Maniknya pun sudah menitikkan air mata.

Kesadaran Yuuichiro tak sepenuhnya hilang, bocah ini samar masih bisa melihat sekitarnya. Ia juga merasakan jika rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar. "Ma- maaf..." gumam bocah ini pelan, ia merasa gagal karena tak bisa melindungi mamanya.

"Lalu kita apakah anak ini, kak?"

"Bunuh saja dia! Dasar pengganggu cilik!"

Pria itu mengeluarkan benda tajam dari kantong bajunya. Sebuah pisau lipat langsung saja di arahkan tepat ke arah wajah Yuuichiro. Mahiru menggila, ia meronta sejadi-jadinya bahkan ia menggigit tangan yang membungkam mulutnya.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!" teriak Mahiru. "Jangan bunuh anak itu! Aku akan melakukan apa pun! Kumohon..." lanjutnya terisak.

Tidak, jangan katakan itu, ma...

"Hoo, begitukah? Baguslah jika begitu..."

Mahiru tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Ini semua salahnya hingga Yuuichiro jadi mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia merasa tak pantas menjadi seorang ibu.

"Wah wah wah, ada keributan apa ini?" Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi kembali.

Mahiru segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap siapa yang datang, begitu juga dengan ketiga pria mesum lainnya.

"Oh, coba kita lihat apa yang terjadi di sini?" Pria itu melangkah santai mendekati mereka dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya. "Hei bocah, kau tak selemah itu 'kan? Apa-apaan kau bersantai-santai tiduran seperti itu!?" bentaknya kemudian.

Empat pasang mata menatap ke arah Yuuichiro yang masih terbaring, perlahan namun pasti, bocah ini entah kenapa berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya tak menjadikan alasan untuk dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Bocah ini sedikit melirik ke arah pria itu, "Kau terlambat, idiot!" ucap Yuuichiro terhadap pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Guren.

"Haha! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kotoran di telingaku, nak!" balas Guren asal-asalan.

Pria Ichinose ini kemudian menatap bosan ke arah ketiga pria yang masih menyandera kekasihnya.

"Bukannya kekerasan terhadap anak-anak dan wanita dilarang ya? Jika kalian mau melakukan kekerasan terhadap wanita, lakukanlah pada prostitusi yang sudah tersedia, bukannya terhadap wanita polos itu!" terang pria Ichinose ini keras.

"Sial, tadi bocah sekarang siapa lagi kau!?"

"Tch! Identitasku dilindungi oleh negara! Orang rendahan seperti kalian tak pantas tahu siapa aku ini!"

Negara? Kau terlalu lebai, Mas Guren.

"Kau cari masalah dengan kami!?"

"Boleh! Tidak masalah! Langsung maju berdua atau bertiga juga tak masalah! Tapi, aku bilangin dulu ya," Guren menghentikan kalimatnya. Sekilas manik ungunya tampak serius, bahkan seperti ada kilat yang keluar dari sana. "Aku menghajar kalian bukan karena aku cari masalah dengan kalian, justru kalianlah yang cari masalah denganku! Apalagi kalian telah melukai istri dan juga anakku!"

Kecepatan Guren jika sudah begini tak dapat diprediksi. Entah sudah sejak kapan, pria ini berlari dan menghantamkan kepala salah satu dari pria-pria itu ke atas permukaan tanah. Bahkan belum sempat pria lain mau menyerang Guren dengan pisau lipat, pria Ichinose ini lebih cepat meraih lengan lawannya dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Puas karena telah membuat pergelangan tangan orang retak seketika, Guren langsung melayangkan tendangannya ke arah perut korban. Pria Ichinose ini sepertinya menggila, ia pukuli sampe puas mangsa-mangsanya itu.

Yuuichiro terdiam menatap ke arah Guren. Ia bilang apa tadi? Anakku? Bocah ini pikir, Guren tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya sebagai anak. Ia berpikir jika hanya Mahiru saja yang menginginkan anak, bukan Guren.

"Kau!" Guren menatap horor ke arah pria yang masih menjawat tangan Mahiru. Pria yang dimaksud terkejut ketakutan. "Mau sampe kapan kau menggenggam wanita itu!?"

"Hii! A- ampun..."

Pria itu sudah melepaskan tangannya dan hendak kabur, namun tak sempat karena pergelangan tangannya malah balik digenggam oleh Mahiru.

"Mau lari ke mana kau...?" Suara wanita ini sekilas terdengar horor.

Guren mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Waduh..., bahaya sepertinya..."

"Dengan seenaknya menggoda seorang wanita, kemudian menghajar anakku, dan sekarang kau mau lari meninggalkan kawan-kawanmu yang sudah bertindak kurang ajar!"

Pria itu makin ketakutan, entah kenapa genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya semakin erat bahkan terasa meretakkan. Mahiru itu, bukan cewek lemah loh.

"TERIMA INI UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA...!" Wanita itu melancarkan pukulannya tepat ke arah wajah si pria.

"HIYAA...!"

BUOK! Tak hanya itu, Mahiru masih saja terus menghajar pria itu, sepertinya si wanita belum puas. Ia menendang, memukul, mecakar, menggigit, dan lain-lainlah pokoknya.

Guren dengan santai kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Wah, tontonan seru nih..."

Yuuichiro bengong. Masa iya itu mamanya, si Mahiru maksudnya? "Apa dia sekuat itu?" tanya bocah ini tiba-tiba.

"Yaahh, aku kurang tahu banyak tentang wanita itu. Tapi jika dia sudah mengamuk, kurang lebih seperti itulah orangnya..." jelas Guren.

Si bocah kembali memperhatikan, perlahan memorinya mengingat akan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Sial! Dari dulu aku memang tak bisa mengalahkanmu, Mahiru..."_

Itu perkataan Guren sekitar tiga hari yang lalu-lalu. Tunggu dulu! Jika Guren saja tak bisa mengalahkan Mahiru, lalu sekuat apa wanita itu? Ah, ini membingungkan!

"Oi, mau sampe kapan kamu gebuki pria itu, Mahiru?" Suara Guren menyadarkan semuanya.

"Ha?" Mahiru yang tengah mencengkeram pakaian si pria mesum itu langsung berdiri terlonjak kaget. "Kyaa! Apa yang aku lakukan!?" Wanita ini malah memegang kedua pipinya. "Aku jadi tidak manis jika berantem seperti ini...!"

Pria Ichinose menatap bosan, "Apa-apaan itu!? Jadi itu alasanmu tidak bertindak ketika mereka menghadangmu!?"

"Ini dilema wanita, Guren!" Mahiru menggembungkan pipinya. "Berantem itu menurunkan tingkat kemanisan pada diri seorang wanita!"

"Ya terserahlah..." Guren buang muka.

"Anu..." Suara pelan Yuuichiro terdengar.

"Ah, Yuuichiro! Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan?" Wanita ini segera menghampiri bocah tersebut.

"I- iya, aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Yuu parau.

Seketika merasa kakinya lemas, kepalanya pun juga pusing, matanya terasa berat, terakhir kali yang ia lihat hanya Mahiru yang berlari ke arah dirinya dan juga wajah Guren yang mendadak panik.

"YUUICHIRO...!"

 **Chap4. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisahnya untuk kapter kali. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulisan atau lainnya.

Berkenankah memberikan kesan pesa atau kritikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap5. Drive By**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau pingsan sudah hampir dua hari..."

"Aku tak selemah itu, idiot!"

"Hoi, Shinya!"

"Jadi..., Yuuichiro sudah resmi jadi anakmu dan Mahiru?"

"Menantang bagaimana?"

" _Give me that car!_ "

"Permasalahannya itu, Mahiru kagak bisa nyetir, tahu!"

" _Target's found! Let's roll!_ "

"GUREN! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut!"

"MAMA, AWAS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5. Drive By**

"Memang siapa yang butuh keluarga!? Pergi kau! Aku tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu!" bentak seorang bocah bersurai gelap sembari mendorong tubuh seorang bocah yang seusia dengannya.

Bocah bersurai kuning yang tadi sempat didorong itu untungnya sukses menjaga keseimbangan, "Aduh, kamu jangan kasar seperti itu. Aku 'kan, ah tidak, kami semua di sini 'kan ingin berkenalan denganmu..." jelasnya kemudian.

Sekilas, manik hijau bocah bersurai gelap itu melirik ke arah pintu, di mana terdapat beberapa anak-anak panti yang sedang mengintip. Matanya menatap sayu. Berkenalan? Apa guna?

"Jadi?" bocah bersurai kuning kembali bersuara. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo berkenalan, Yuu- Yuuichiro 'kan namamu?" ucapnya kemudian sembari tersenyum manis.

Namun, uluran tangan itu tak diterimanya dengan baik. Yuuichiro malah menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tuh 'kan, kamu kasar lagi... 'Kan sudah kukatakan jika—"

Belum sempat bocah bersurai kuning itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuuichiro sudah melayangkan pukulannya terlebih dahulu. Bocah itu membelalakkan manik birunya sembari menghindari pukulan tersebut.

Hening sebentar.

"Oh, jadi kamu ngajak berantem? Boleh deh..." ucap bocah itu sembari tersenyum ragu.

Dan alhasil, Yuuichiro tepar di tempat karena terlalu banyak mendapat pukulan di wajah.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Seorang bocah perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Wajah manisnya terlihat panik. "Bagaimana jika nanti ibu panti tahu kalau kalian berantem?"

Bocah bersurai kuning itu langsung mengambil langkah cepat mendekati Yuuichiro yang sedang berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kami tidak berantem kok! Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah cara kami untuk berkenalan." Yuuichiro membelalakkan matanya ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dengan tidak terhormat oleh bocah yang telah membuatnya babak belur. "Iya 'kan, Yuu-chan?"

"Yuu-chan?"

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku. Hehe, aku Mikaela, panggil Mika saja juga sudah oke kok." terang bocah bersurai kuning yang ternyata bernama Mikaela itu masih sambil tersenyum.

Yuuichiro sebenarnya mau menolak, tapi tak bisa karena Mikaela menambah tenaganya ketika memeluk tubuhnya, membuat bocah ini sesak hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yuuichiro hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mengiyakan segala perkataan si Mikaela.

"Lihat, kita sudah temenan!" Mikaela bangkit berdiri. "Kalian kalau mau berteman dengan Yuuichiro, silakan saja. Nanti jika semisal Yuuichiro jahat, nakal, dan lain sebagainya, kalian bilang saja aku! Biar aku yang ngasih pelajaran ke dia..." jelasnya kemudian membuat bocah yang disebut namanya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Apa-apaan itu maksudnya?

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuuichiro membuka keduanya matanya. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ruangan yang saat ini ia tinggali pun juga didominasi dengan warna putih. Bocah ini bergerak perlahan untuk sekedar membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia terduduk sembari memegangkan kepalanya yang terdapat perban di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batinnya.

Maniknya menatap ke arah samping, melihat ke arah luar jendela. Rumah sakit ya?

Bocah ini menatap kosong ke arah telapak tangannya.

"Mika..." gumamnya kemudian. "Kamu di mana?"

Sekilas bocah ini melihat ke arah pintu, mendapati seorang bocah perempuan yang sedang mengintip.

"Siapa?"

Sadar jika Yuuichiro bertanya, bocah perempuan itu sedikit terkejut kemudian pergi dari tempat. Yuuichiro menghela nafas singkat. Ditanya malah pergi, dasar aneh!

Ya sudahlah. Kembali hanyut dalam pikiran masa lalu itu malah lebih baik. Orang-orang di panti asuhan Hyakuya, apa kabar mereka sekarang? Kapan Yuuichiro bisa kembali dan berkumpul dengan mereka semua? Apa penculikan terhadap dirinya masih akan terus berlanjut hingga dewasa?

Ah, tidak! Diam bukanlah tindakkan yang tepat. Kalau diri sendiri tidak bergerak, kapan ia akan terbebas dari ini semua?

Beberapa kali berpikir dan setelah memantapkan hati. Yuuichiro dengan nekat melepas selang infus di tangan kirinya. Sakit memang, sakit banget malahan untuk seorang bocah, Yuuichiro saja hampir mewek saking sakitnya.

Namun, baru saja kakinya menginjak permukaan lantai, seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kamar tersebut.

"Yoo, ada apa denganmu? Mau ke kamar kecil ya?"

Yuuichiro buru-buru balik lagi ke atas kasur, kemudian menatap tidak suka ke arah manusia yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guren Ichinose?

"Kau tahu, nak, jika mau ke kamar kecil, infusnya tak perlu dilepas segala, 'kan bisa dibawa…" terang Guren dengan bijak sembari menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. "Ouw, atau jangan-jangan… Kau tak berencana untuk ke kamar kecil?"

"Diamlah! Kau berisik…" bentak bocah itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Guren hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah bocah di hadapannya. "Nih…" Tangan menyerahkan kantong plastik.

"Apa ini?" Menerima, Yuuichiro menatap bingung.

"Makanan. Aku yakin makanan di rumah sakit itu tak enak rasanya, makanya aku membelikanmu makanan dari luar. Sebenarnya, pihak rumah sakit melarang membawa makanan kecuali buah, tapi ya sudahlah, asal tak ketahuan 'kan tak apa…"

"Tumben kau baik…" ucap Yuuichiro sembari mengeluarkan sterofoam dari dalam plastik dan membuka segel penutupnya. Memang sih bocah ini lagi laper-lapernya lantaran belum makan apa-apa dari…, hei, sudah berapa lama Yuuichiro pingsan?

"Itu Mahiru yang nyuruh, aku sih cuma nurut-nurut aja…"

Mahiru? Bicara soal Mahiru, ada di mana dirinya sekarang? Apa dia tak menjenguk anak angkatnya ini?

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Guren sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Yuuichiro sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Guren membuka pembicaraan. "Kau pingsan sudah hampir dua hari…"

Yuuichiro tak menjawab, melihat ke arah yang bertanya pun juga tidak.

Pria Ichinose ini menghela nafas singkat. "Tapi melihat kamu yang tadi sedang berusaha untuk kabur, aku rasa kamu baik-baik saja, nak…" katanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalian memang sengaja tak ingin mengantarkanku pulang, aku mau kabur pun juga tak bisa, sudah hampir seminggu pula aku tak bertemu keluargaku, apa itu bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?"

Guren melirik mendengar perkataan Yuuichiro yang sedikit parau.

Memang sih, ini semua bisa dibilang tindak kejahatan. Bukannya Guren tak memiliki perasaan terhadap anak-anak, bukannya Guren juga tak ingin mengantarkan pulang. Hanya saja, Guren sendiri juga bingung dengan maksud dan tujuan Mahiru. Wanita itu yang menginginkan, wanita itu juga yang meminta. Lalu bagaimana?

Hening kembali menyerang.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum berkata-kata. "Bisakah kau bertahan untuk beberapa saat? Aku akan cari cara supaya kau bisa pulang…"

Mendengar itu, Yuuichiro hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya. Ada apa dengan senyumnya itu?

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke apartemen. Berlama-lama di rumah sakit membuatku merinding…"

Pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduk santainya, si bocah mengikuti.

"Bisa jalankan? Apa perlu kugendong?" ledek Guren.

"Aku tak selemah itu, idiot! Tapi tak apa sih jika kamu bersedia mengendongku…" balas Yuuichiro.

"Sudah, ayo!" Guren hanya menggandeng tangan mungil Yuuichiro sembari melangkah keluar kamar.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan. Guren hanya lebih keseringan memprotes jika Yuuichiro kelamaan sakit maka proses latihan lebih baik dibatalkan saja. Yuuichiro yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja tidak mau, latihan fisik itu menyenangkan. Itu adalah alasan kecil mengapa dia betah berada di kediaman apartemennya Guren.

Yah, untuk saat ini sih…

Sesampainya di luar rumah sakit. Guren melihat ke arah seorang pria yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil _Banshee_ berwarna merah. Memang pria itu memunggungi pandangan Guren, namun dari surainya yang berwarna perak, Guren tentunya tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ngapain dia di sini…?" gumam pria Ichinose ini pelan.

Yuuichiro menatap bingung, "Dia siapa?"

Guren segera mempercepat langkahnya mendekati si pria bersurai perak yang tampaknya tengah asyik utak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Hoi, Shinya!" panggil Guren.

"Huwaa!" Terkejut, pria surai perak yang dipanggil Shinya itu malah tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel pintarnya. Perlahan kemudian, ia menatap orang yang memanggil dengan tatapan horor. "Gu- Guren? Kok ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"

"Oh.. Oh, iya ya. Haha…" Shinya kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergelatak di permukaan tanah. Maniknya sekilas menatap ke arah Yuuichiro. "Ah, ini pasti si Yuuichiro itu ya?" tanyanya mengalihkan suasana.

Yuuichiro yang mendapat perhatian dari Shinya, langsung saja merapatkan diri ke belakang Guren. Orang asing. Wajarlah jika seorang bocah bertindak demikian.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shinya! Ngapain kamu di sini?" bentak Guren kemudian.

"Aku…?" Pria bernama Shinya itu tampak sedikit kalang kabut. "Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat jalan ini, haha… Rencana awal sih aku pengen ke apartemenmu, tapi malah mampir ke depan rumah sakit buat ngadem bentar…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Guren mengangkat sebelah alis, curiga dengan penjelasan pria di hadapannya yang amat sangat tak masuk akal. Pengen ke apartemennya? Mau ngapain coba?

"Hoo, baguslah kalau begitu. Sekalian aja deh, aku nebeng mobilmu. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang…" ucap pria Ichinose ini kemudian.

"Nebeng? Oh.., oke-oke! Tak masalah…" balas pria Hiiragi itu.

Si bocah tak berkomentar apa-apa, matanya hanya menatap kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, ada yang aneh dengan om-om bernama Shinya Hiiragi itu. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu gitu, tapi kagak tau apaan.

Sebelum mempersilakan kedua orang itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, pria dengan surai perak itu mengotak-atik ponselnya terlebih dahulu, seperti sedang mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang. Guren yang memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik temannya itu tak merasa curiga. Setidaknya ia bisa balik ke apartemen tanpa perlu buang-buang duit buat naik bus atau malah taksi. Beruntung, 'kan?

Selama perjalanan, Shinya mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang-sedang saja. Mungkin karena suasana jalanan lagi agak macet-macetnya.

"Jadi…," Shinya membuka pembicaraan. "Yuuichiro sudah resmi jadi anakmu dan Mahiru?" tanyanya kemudian.

Guren sedikit melirik ke arah yang bertanya, kemudian melirik ke jok belakang di mana Yuuichiro duduk manis di sana. "Belum pasti. Bocah itu tak pernah serius dalam menanggapi permainan rumah-rumahannya si Mahiru…" terang pria ini kemudian.

Bocah yang dimaksud sedikit cemberut menatap tidak suka ke arah yang berbicara tadi.

"Begitukah? Aku pikir sudah resmi jadi anak, melihat kemarin Mahiru senang sekali bercerita tentang jalan-jalan kalian bertiga. Yah…, walau pun di ujung cerita dia agak bersedih hati lantaran anakmu itu masuk rumah sakit."

"Mahiru cerita banyak ke kamu?"

"Memang mau ke mana lagi dia akan bercerita tentang kesenangannya? Aku dan Mahiru memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tak masalah 'kan jika aku jadi tempatnya untuk bercerita…?"

Guren tak berkata apa-apa. Shinya kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum misterius.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" tanya pria Hiiragi ini jahil.

"Apaan!? Bercanda kamu!" balas Guren membentak.

Yuuichiro bungkam manis, tak perlu menanggapi apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit berpikir, pria yang bernama Shinya itu siapanya Mahiru ya? Tadi Guren tak mengenalkannya sih, jadi dia mana tahu.

"Kamu tak mau bertanya di mana keberadaan Mahiru?" tanya Shinya tiba-tiba setelah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Guren.

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa dia punya urusannya tersendiri…" balas Guren cuek.

Pria yang bertanya tadi tak membalas apa-apa, ia hanya menghela nafas sembari mengekori Guren menuju kamarnya. Sekilas menatap ke arah Yuuichiro yang entah kenapa juga tengah meliriknya.

"Kau tahu, nak? Papamu itu, di luarnya memang cuek sama mamamu, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia berteriak-teriak 'ada di mana Mahiru-ku tersayang!' begitu." Ucap Shinya ngawur-ngawur dikit dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan tepat di kepala dari pria yang bersangkutan.

"Tak usah berkata yang aneh-aneh terhadap anakku!"

"Aih, Guren… Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan fakta…"

"Faktamu itu ngawur!"

Shinya bungkam. Daripada memperpanjang masalah fakta, lebih baik ngikuti jalan cerita apa adanya.

Guren buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya yang entah kenapa tak terkunci. Loh? Kenapa ini? Seingatnya, ia mengunci kamarnya tadi sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Sekilas, manik ungunya menatap ke arah Shinya. Pria yang ditatap hanya geleng-geleng kepala tanda tak tahu apa-apa.

Kamar Guren, sudah jelas yang memiliki kuncinya hanya Guren seorang. Ah, tidak! Guren ingat, dulu dia memberikan kunci duplikat ke Mahiru. Jadi sudah tak perlu bingung lagi memikirkan siapa tersangka yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kediaman seorang Guren Ichinose.

Pria Ichinose ini segera masuk dan mendapati wanita itu, Mahiru maksudnya, tengah berlari kecil kemudian memeluknya dengan girangnya.

"Guren… Sudah pulang rupanya…" sapa wanita itu kemudian.

"Duh, senangnya dapet peluk-peluk. Aku juga mau dong…" Shinya membuka kedua tangannya pengen ikut ambil bagian dalam aksi peluk indah kayak Teletubies, namun tangan Guren menghalangi laju gerak si Shinya.

Yuuichiro bengong _speechless_. Ada apa dengan ini semua?

Mahiru yang sadar jika ada Yuuichiro di situ langsung saja mengalihkan diri ke hadapan si bocah.

"Yuuichiro, gimana keadaanmu? Sudah mulai membaik?" tanya wanita ini lembut.

Bocah itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mahiru tersenyum senang.

"Hei, Shinya. Mumpung kamu ada di sini, bagaimana jika kau masakan makan malam?" pinta Mahiru tiba-tiba.

Yang diminta sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan permintaan yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hoo, boleh juga tuh…" komentar Guren meng-iyakan permintaan kekasihnya. "Tapi sayang sekali, di kulkas sedang tidak ada apa-apa…" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu makan di luar saja…" Kali ini Shinya yang memberi usulan.

"Tidak!" sangkal Mahiru. "Kalian berdua di sini, biar aku dan Yuuichiro yang keluar membeli bahan-bahannya…"

Bocah yang dimaksud terkejut sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Apa pulalah dirinya pake disebut-sebut segala?

"Dia baru keluar rumah sakit, Mahiru! Jangan sembarangan gitu, ah!" tolak sang papa Guren.

"Iih, 'kan gak apa-apa. Yuuichiro ini anak yang kuat, luka seperti itu aja 'kan tak masalah…"

Dan hei, mau sampai kapan debat ini berlanjut. Ujung-ujungnya pun, si Mahiru tetap akan pergi sambil mengajak Yuuichiro. Bocah itu sendiri juga tak memberikan komentar, dirinya ikut-ikut saja dengan keinginan Mahiru yang maunya beginilah, begitulah, terserah!

Guren bungkam saja. Menolak permintaan sang kekasih itu kadang butuh otak, melawan dengan kata-kata saja tak cukup, butuh tindakan tapi Guren tak bisa kasar terhadap wanita. Sedih memang. Entah kenapa, seperti merasakan jika permintaan Mahiru itu mutlak dan tak bisa ditolak. Pasrah aja deh, mas!

 **-[xXx]-**

Hari bertambah petang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 8 lebih.

Mahiru dengan riang gembira keluar dari supermarket bersama dengan anaknya. Tangan tak terlalu banyak menggenggam kantong plastik, sepertinya bahan yang mereka beli tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kenapa tidak mama saja yang memasak?" tanya Yuuichiro tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu sedikit berpikir. "Lain kali kalau mama sudah bisa memasak ya... Hei, rupanya kamu sudah mulai terbiasa memanggilku 'mama' ya?"

Bocah itu memalingkan tatapannya, "Aku hanya mencoba untuk membiasakan diri.."

"Begitukah? Hmm, bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang agak-agak menantang sedikit?" Mahiru membungkukkan badannya, menatap sang buah hati dengan semangat.

Yuuichiro menaikkan sebelah alis, "Menantang bagaimana?" tanyanya tentu saja bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan wanita di hadapannya.

"Hmm hmm, lihat nih aksi nekat mama ya! Besok jika kamu sudah besar, kamu boleh menirunya!" terangnya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dalam saku baju. Jari lentik milik wanita Hiiragi ini dengan lihai menekan beberapa tombol kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di samping daun telinganya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit..

Sementara itu di kejauhan. Di sebuah semak belukar pinggiran taman yang tak terletak jauh dari supermarket. Guren Ichinose, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak. Manik ungu gelapnya sedikit menyipit, mempertajam jarak pandangnya ke arah satu titik, yaitu ke arah supermarket tempat di mana kekasih bahkan anaknya berada.

"Bisakah kita mencari tempat persembunyian yang elit sedikit?" Shinya Hiiragi, berjongkok di samping pria Ichinose dengan dua tangan menggenggam erat sebuah ranting pohon lengkap dengan daun-daunnya. Katanya sih berguna untuk menyembunyikan jati diri. Maksud?

"Cerewet!" gertak Guren. "Ini sudah tempat persembunyian yang paling elit tau!"

Pria bersurai perak itu menatap tersangka di hadapannya jenuh. Guren itu walau tampang kadang terlihat rupawan, tapi otaknya kadang tidak menawan. Lelah sudahlah si Shinya ini bertahan sebagai sobat karibnya. Ia ingat sekali jika beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka berdua lagi bersantai-santai di apartemen menunggu kepulangannya si Mahiru.

Namun jam santai itu berakhir, ketika tayangan membosankan di televisi, alias berita, memberitahukan jika beberapa teroris sedang bergerak dengan lihainya di beberapa titik kota Las Venturas. Guren yang tingkat kekhawatirannya tinggi langsung saja menarik Shinya untuk membuntuti sang pujaan hati, dan berakhirlah mereka di sini. Tak masuk akal, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Lagian apa kerjaan kepolisian sih? Kok bisa-bisanya teroris dibiarkan berkeliaran seenak jidat mereka…" bentak Guren disela-sela aksi intip-intipnya.

"Makan donat, nongkrong di pinggiran perempatan buat nilangi pengendara yang main nyelonong pas lampu merah, setahuku sih begitu.." terang Shinya menjawab segala pertanyaan pria Ichinose.

"Dasar tak berguna!" Guren kembali memperhatikan, kali ini kedua tangannya membulat di depan mata layaknya membentuk sebuah teropong.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Polisi akan bergerak jika ada u—UWAAOO!" Shinya belum merampungkan kalimatnya, ia malah melompat tinggi lantaran benda persegi di kantong celananya entah kenapa bergetar tiba-tiba.

Guren segera menarik pria Hiiragi kembali berjongkok sembunyi dalam semak-semak sebelum keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh Mahiru. Padahal jelas sekali jika Yuuichiro tadi melihat Shinya melompat tinggi, tapi sepertinya bocah itu memilih untuk diam.

"Tolol! Ngapain elu pake lompat segala!?" bentak Guren.

"Geter, Gur.. Ada panggilan masuk.." terang Shinya pelan.

"Ya, sudah, diangkat!"

Manik biru Shinya melihat layar ponsel sekilas kemudian menatap Guren, "Gur, dari Mahiru, Gur.."

"Iya, udah, cepet buruan diangkat!"

"Oke-oke…" Shinya membenarkan posisi jongkoknya, kemudian jemari membenarkan helaian rambut bagian kiri. Persis bergaya kayak Guren, tapi bedanya ini bukan di poni melainkan di godek kiri.

Guren _sweatdrop_ ngeliat aksi Shinya yang pake acara macak sikek sebelum ngangkat telepon.

"Halo, kenapa? … Apa sekarang? … Oh, oke-oke. Kamu emang di mana? … Tunggu, aku akan ke sana…"

Shinya menutup panggilan, Guren menatap bingung.

"Aku duluan ya, Gur.." ucap Shinya tiba-tiba. Loh? "Kekasihmu minta dijemput, katanya enggak ada taksi..."

Manik ungu melirik jalanan yang terdapat banyak mobil kuning (taksi) berlalu-lalang. Dasar Mahiru, aneh-aneh aja permintaannya.

"Y- Ya udah, sana pergi!"

"Kamu enggak apa 'kan aku tinggal? Ini aku kasih ongkos buat naik taksi, aku tahu kamu tadi keluar apartemen enggak bawa duit.." Shinya dengan kurang ajarnya menyerahkan lembaran 20rebuan. Ngeledek ini orang!

Guren Ichinose dengan tidak terhormat segera menggunakan sikil panjangnya untuk menendang manusia tak senonoh di hadapannya keluar dari semak-semak. Pria yang ditendang hanya cekikikan melihat ekspresi sobatnya yang bisa dibilang tolol. Kadang jahil sama Guren itu menyenangkan juga.

Shinya segera menaiki mobil yang terparkir di sudut taman, menyalakan mesin, dan mengendarainya memutar tujuan ke arah supermarket. Pria Ichinose yang masih berjongkok dalam semak-semak hanya memperhatikan dengan tampang tak suka sembari mengantongi lembaran 20rebu pemberian Shinya tadi. Lumayan juga nih, buat beli gorengan (?)

Mobil _Banshee_ merah sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Ekspresi Mahiru berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Bocah di sampingnya masih menatap bingung.

"Ini apanya yang nekat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tahan sebentar! Ini baru akan dimulai!" balas yang ditanya masih bersemangat.

Terparkir di hadapan mereka, Shinya menurunkan jendela samping kiri. "Jemputan sudah datang. Silakan masuk tuan dan nyonya.." ucapnya sok memberi hormat layaknya seorang supir.

Yuuichiro terdiam, Mahiru berjalan mendekati mobil dengan langkah menggebu. Pria di dalam mobil menatap bingung saat wanita Hiiragi entah kenapa membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi. Kemudian Mahiru menggenggam pakaian Shinya dan menarik orang yang bersangkutan dengan paksanya.

" _Give me that car_!" bentak sang wanita Hiiragi dengan santainya namun terdengar galak.

Segera, pantat semok Mahiru mendarat dengan indahnya di jok kemudi. Yuuichiro bengong sebentar, apa lagi Shinya.

"Ayo, Yuu. Masuk! Kita akan pulang sekarang.."

Mendengar ucapan mamanya, bocah beriris hijau itu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi. Mobil _Banshee_ pun melaju begitu saja dengan Shinya yang terduduk tak berdaya di pinggiran jalan. Menatap kosong ke arah perginya mobil tercinta.

Ini namanya perampasan kemudi, sering terjadi di negara maju seperti ini. Disarankan agar tiap pengemudi wajib mengunci mobil ketika sedang mengendarai. Tapi untuk apa mengunci jika dirinya akan menjemput saudara sendiri.

Guren Ichinose melompat dari semak-semak, segera menghampiri sobatnya. "Bego! Kenapa malah diam saja..!?"

"Huueee.., mobilku, Gur.." rengek pria Hiiragi ini sembari memeluk kaki pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku sih enggak mempermasalahkan mobilmu! Permasalahannya itu, Mahiru itu kagak bisa nyetir, tahu!" Guren panik bukan kepayang. Kekasihnya itu walaupun cantik dan pintar namun kadang nekat sering kali masuk ke daftar sikapnya.

Terus gimana dong sekarang?

Parahnya lagi, bunyi-bunyi tak mengenakkan macam sirene polisi mulai terdengar di sana sini. Kalian masih ingat dengan beberapa teroris yang berkeliaran 'kan? Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak, dan ini merupakan pertanda buruk untuk Guren.

"Sial! Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa!"

Pria Ichinose berlari dengan brutalnya mendekati seseorang yang tengah mengendarai sepeda motor, Shinya bengong. Dengan tidak terhormat, Guren pukul orang tersebut hingga terjungkal dari motor.

"Pinjam bentar! Cepetan, Shin!"

Shinya yang merasa namanya disebut segera angkat kaki dan duduk di belakang Guren. Dalam hati bergumam, 'Pacar sama saja, suka ngerampas milik orang lain!' Dan motor pun melaju dengan santernya, meninggalkan makhluk tak berdosa alias si pemilik motor.

 **-[xXx]-**

Di suatu kejauhan, di sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Seorang pria tulen, tinggi, tegap, tampan mungkin, tengah berdiri dalam gelapnya ruangan menatap ke arah jendela.

Seorang wanita berbalut setelan jas mendekati. "Sepertinya Nona Mahiru berbuat ulah lagi, tuan.." ucap wanita itu lembut dan tegas.

"Cih… Wanita itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan kelompok 'Breaker', apa mereka berada di lokasi?" tanya pria itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Mereka masih di lokasi, di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan…"

"Bagus. Hubungi mereka dan katakan kejar mobil _Banshee_ merah dengan plat 'SH 1 N'! Akan sedikit kuberikan permainan pada wanita itu.."

"Baik, tuan.. Akan segera saya hubungi mereka.." Wanita itu menunduk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria itu, masih menatap ke arah kota yang terhalangi oleh kaca jendela. Perlahan namun pasti, senyum misterius terlukis di wajahnya.

 **-[xXx]-**

Mahiru tertawa dengan bangganya di dalam mobil. Sepertinya gadis ini senang sekali lantaran aksi perampasannya berjalan sukses.

"Jadi ini yang maksudnya nekat?" tanya bocah di samping wanita itu.

"Iyap! Hal seperti ini memang sangat populer, melihat jika mobil tidak murah di kota seperti ini.." terang Mahiru kegirangan.

"Bagaimana jika mobilnya dikunci, 'kan jadi tak bisa membuka pintunya?"

"Ambil batu dan pecahkan saja jendelanya!"

Mahiru merupakan contoh buruk untuk seorang bocah. **Anak manis diharapkan jangan meniru adegan seperti ini!**

Mobil _Banshe_ melaju kencang membelah angin yang berhembus. Jalanan lumayan sepi dikarenakan waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan. Pria-pria misterius dengan jaket jeans, duduk di atas motor yang terletak di tikungan jalan, menatap buas ke arah mobil tersebut.

" _Target's found! Let's roll!_ "

Dan kelompok motor yang berjumlah sekitar 10 itu mengejar mobil yang dikendarai oleh Mahiru.

Di kejauhan, Guren dan Shinya, jarak sekitar kurang lebih 10 meteran, menatap bingung ke arah para pengendara motor yang tiba-tiba menyerobot mereka mendekati mobil _Banshee_ merah.

"Loh, ada apa ini?" tanya Guren bingung.

"Gawat! Itu geng 'Breaker', mereka pasti berencana mengejar mobilku!" Shinya cepat memahami situasi apa yang terjadi.

"Geng … apa? Apa mereka termaksud teroris?"

"Bukan sih, tapi mereka termaksud kawanan orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam _black list_ -nya para polisi! Selain itu mereka adalah kelompok yang suka merusak bahkan merampas mobil-mobil mahal milik bangsawan atau pemerintah di waktu malam seperti ini!"

"Memang mobilmu itu mobil bangsawan? Ngapain mereka mengejar?"

"Sialan, mobilku itu mahal tahu! Sudah gitu platnya menggunakan plat bagian _government_! Jelas saja mereka mengejar!"

"Wah, kalau begitu Mahiru dalam bahaya nih! Pegangan! Aku akan ngebut!"

Shinya segera mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Guren menambah kecepatan laju motor. Duh, kalau dilihat, mereka jadi terlihat seperti orang maho ya.

"Sial! Di saat seperti ini aku malah enggak bawa senjata.." gumam Guren tiba-tiba selagi dirinya berkutat pada jalanan.

"Aku ada senjata! Di mobil bagian belakang kalau tidak salah. _Desert Eagle_ sama _Sniper Rifle_!"

"Kenapa kau letakkan di mobil!? Ada anak-anak di sana!"

"Jika anakmu diajari sopan santun, aku rasa dia tak akan mengecek-ngecek bagian jok belakang!"

"Sial! Kita harus mengejar mobilmu sebelum geng itu!"

Namun terlambat, para motor-motor sudah mempersempit jarak dengan mobil. Yuuichiro menatap bingung ke belakang, ada apa dengan pengendara motor-motor itu?

"Mereka ngapain? Kok mengejar?" tanya bocah ini membuka suara.

Mahiru melirik sedikit melalui spion, wajahnya seketika terlihat panik. "Gawat! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?"

"Mereka siapa?"

Belum sempat Mahiru menjawab pertanyaan Yuuichiro, bagian belakang mobil sudah mulai disundul-sundul oleh beberapa motor. Kanan-kiri pun diapit oleh kelompok pengejar itu.

"Kyaa, bagaimana ini sekarang!?" Mahiru panik. Kaki segera menginjak gas, menambah kecepatan laju mobil.

"Mereka sebenarnya siapa?" Yuuichiro masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya!"

Mahiru kalang kabut. Menyetir mulai ugal-ugalan, senggol sana senggol sini, tabrak sana tabrak sini. Guren di belakang mulai kesusahan mengejar, para pengendara motor Geng Breaker seperti menjadi penghalang untuk Guren.

Guren murka dihalangi terus. Dengan ngawur dia membelokkan motornya melewati jalan tikus, menabrak sembarangan tong sampah di sekitar. Memotong jalan sedikit, naik ke atas gedung parkiran, dan melompat dari atas ke bawah. Shinya menambah erat pelukannya, mulut komat-kamit membaca doa semoga mereka selamat.

Dan motor berhasil mendarat tepat di sebelah mobil _Banshee_.

"MAHIRU!" teriak Guren menyamakan kecepatan motor dengan mobil.

"GUREN!" Mahiru menatap kekasihnya hampir mau menangis. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut!"

"Tenangkan dirimu! Yuu, cek bagian belakang dan ambil senjata di sana! Aku yakin kamu bisa!"

Yuuichiro yang namanya disebut, dengan bersusah payah segera mengecek ke belakang. Menemukan dua senjata di sana, anak ini tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh papanya.

"Guren, mereka mendekat!" teriak Shinya tiba-tiba.

"Sial!"

Guren menyingkir dari jalan, membiarkan Mahiru melaju lebih dulu dan para motor itu mengejar. Namun sebelum beberapa mengejar, Guren dengan kakinya menendang salah satu geng tersebut. Bermaksud mengurangi para pengejar motor yang semula 10 menjadi 9 saja, tapi dirasa itu tidak cukup.

Yang bisa Guren harapkan saat ini hanya Yuuichiro, pria ini berharap anak itu melakukan apa yang terbaik.

"Ada senjata apa saja di sana?" tanya Mahiru disela-sela menyetirnya.

"Handgun dan sniper." Yuuichiro mengambil handgun tipe _Desert Eagle_. Sial, benda ini berat!

Bocah ini membuka jendela sampingnya, mengarahkan bidikkan ke arah salah satu pengendara motor. Guren pernah memberikan pelajaran mengenai menembak, seharusnya anak ini bisa. Bedanya senjata yang digunakan kali ini asli, bukan mainan kayak biasanya, salah sedikit, nyawa bisa melayang betulan. Target yang dibidik pun juga bergerak dengan gesitnya.

Yuuichiro memejamkan sebelah mata, fokus membidik. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menggenggam pistol itu.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, nak.." Terdengar suara Mahiru memberikan semangat.

Dan- TAR! Suara peluru yang dilepaskan terdengar keras. Mengenai kaki salah satu geng tersebut hingga motor yang dikendarainya oleng dan dia pun terjatuh.

Guren tersenyum kecil dari kejauhan, "Tidak buruk, nak.."

TAR! Tembakan kedua dilancarkan, kali ini mengenai tangan. Asalkan jangan kena kepala, Yuuichiro tak ingin dianggap sebagai pembunuh. Sekarang para pengejar itu hanya tersisa 7 motor.

Tiba-tiba saja, para geng itu mengeluarkan senjata juga, senjata bertipe _Micro-SMG_. Mereka mulai menembaki mobil _Banshee_ tersebut. Ini di luar perhitungan, Yuuichiro segera bersembunyi kembali ke dalam mobil. Tingkat kepanikan Guren meningkat, apalagi Shinya, ini masalah mobil soalnya.

Para geng itu juga tak hanya menembaki mobil, beberapa tahu jika Guren itu penghalang, jadi sebagian dari mereka juga menembaki pria itu. Guren melesat ke kanan-kiri, berusaha menghindari peluru yang dilepaskan. Shinya berteriak-teriak saking takutnya.

"Gimana sekarang?" Yuuichiro bertanya, menunggu order dari mamanya.

"Kamu pegang kemudinya!" perintah Mahiru.

"Apa? Aku mana bisa!"

"Hanya injak gas dan pegang erat setirannya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu! Cepat lakukan!" teriak wanita itu.

Yuuichiro buru-buru menggeser posisi duduknya. Kaki menjulur menginjak gas, tangan menggenggam erat setiran. Mahiru membalikkan badan menuju belakang, mengambil sniper di sana kemudian membuka pintu. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan beberapa dokumen-dokumen kampus yang ada di dalam mobil. Untuk setelah ini, Shinya akan kehilangan hasil penelitiannya untuk skripsi tahun depan.

Mahiru mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari mobil, menatap ke belakang, mencari-cari ada di mana motor Guren.

"MAMA, AWAS!" Tangan Yuuichiro buru-buru menarik pakaian mamanya ketika bagian samping mobil menyenggol tiang lampu lalu lintas.

"Huft, hampir saja! Terima kasih, nak.."

Akibatnya, pintu sebelah mobil jadi tergores parah bahkan hampir mau lepas dari engselnya. Untuk setelah ini, Shinya harus membawa mobilnya ke rumah reparasi.

TAR! Tembakan mengenai ban belakang mobil, laju mobil mulai oleng-oleng. Yuuichiro berusaha mengendalikan si mobil agar stabil.

"SHINYA, tangkap ini!" Mahiru melemparkan sniper di tangannya.

Shinya sedikit berdiri di belakang, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima senjata dari Mahiru. "Yah, kalau sudah ada ini mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit.."

Pria ini membidik dan TAR! TAR! TAR! Tiga motor tumbang, sisa tinggal empat.

Guren kembali menambahkan kecepatan, sedangkan Shinya fokus menembak sana-sini.

Mahiru balik ambil kemudi, "Sekarang kamu bisa membantu Shinya menembaki mereka!" ucap wanita ini kemudian.

Yuuichiro segera melongok kembali keluar jendela, menembak beberapa motor yang tersisa. Beratnya senjata yang digenggam sudah tak dipedulikan lagi, suara keras yang dihasilkan pun sudah mulai dibiasakan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran ini berakhir ketika polisi mulai terlihat mengejar. Shinya berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada polisi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akhirnya seluruh anggota geng yang mengalami luka-luka itu ditangkap. Walau kenyataannya, ketua dari geng tersebut belum diketahui. Jadi, mungkin suatu saat geng itu akan kembali beroperasi dan berbuat onar. Yah, waspada saja!

 **-[xXx]-**

Mahiru berlari dan segera memeluk kekasihnya, "Huee, aku takut sekali tadi!"

"Kau sih! Makanya jangan berbuat nakal!" Guren mengacak-acak rambut wanita yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Iya nih, akibatnya mobilku yang jadi korban!" komentar Shinya sembari melihat-lihat kerusakan apa yang diderita oleh mobilnya.

Guren menghela nafas singkat kemudian beralih menatap bocah yang masih diam mematung. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Hee.. Hehee.." Yuuichiro senyum-senyum maksa. "Huwee…" Berujung pada tangisan kecil.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu terluka?" Mahiru panik, melangkah dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan anaknya.

Darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Yuuichiro, sepertinya tadi sedikit tertembak ketika membidik para geng tersebut.

"Hiii…, berdarah tuh!" Shinya berteriak histeris.

"Mana sini! Perlihatkan!" Guren segera menarik lengan bocah itu, menggulung lengan pakaiannya, dan memperhatikan luka tersebut. Tidak terlalu dalam, setidaknya tak ada peluru yang tertanam, hanya sedikit tergores.

"Hueeheheheee…" Bocah itu malah terkekeh.

"Kamu ini menangis atau tertawa sih!?" bentak Guren menjewer pipi bocah di hadapannya. Merasa jika anak itu baik-baik saja, hanya luka yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Itu tadi seru sekali loh!" Yuuichiro membuka suara dengan semangatnya. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat menatap ke arah orang tua angkatnya. "Aku baru pertama kali ini mengalami hal seru seperti itu! Kau lihat 'kan, pa? Berkat latihan darimu aku bisa melumpuhkan beberapa geng motor itu.." terang bocah ini kelewat semangat sembari loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Guren Ichinose terdiam, matanya sedikit terbuka lebar, terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya barusan.

"Benarkah?" Mahiru membalas. "Bagaimana jika lain kali kita lakukan itu kembali?" lanjutnya mulai ngawur.

"Tidak! Jangan! Berbahaya!" protes Guren.

"Kalau kalian ingin melakukannya, jangan bawa-bawa mobilku!" Shinya ikut memprotes, merasa kehilangan akan banyak hal.

 **Chap5. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca bahkan mereview. Mohon maaf bila ada penulisan kata yang salah.

Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan atau kritikan?

 **Drive By :** sejenis tembak-tembakan dengan menaikikendaraan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap6. Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

"Aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi!"

"Ih, kamu tega, makan es krim sendirian..."

"Hei, Yuu-chan..."

"Mika?"

BLAR!

"Akh, lepaskan aku! Keluargaku masih ada di dalam!"

Plak!

"Kau membuat mamamu khawatir!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap6. Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

Jadi, setelah kejadian tembak menembak dengan kendaraan itu terjadi, Guren Ichinose mulai menambah pengawasannya terhadap sang kekasih. Yah, kalian tahu sendirilah, Mahiru Hiiragi itu walau tampang dewasa dan memesona, tapi tetap saja sifat seperti bocah yang menginginkan ini itu. Sehari itu terasa tak bisa diam di satu tempat, pengennya pergi aja kerjaannya. Padahal kejadian yang bisa disebut sebagai ' _drive by_ ' itu sudah lewat sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, tapi tetap saja Mahiru tak boleh pergi ke mana-mana dengan membawa anaknya.

Seperti pada kali ini, Mahiru Hiiragi mengembungkan kedua pipinya menatap dua orang pria yang sepertinya tengah bergelut dengan pedang kayu. Wanita itu memasang tampang sejelek yang ia bisa, berharap jika sinyal suntuknya sampai kepada tujuan. Namun apalah dikata, Guren Ichinose adalah seorang pria yang cuek, atau mungkin jaringan otaknya lagi lemot, makanya ia tak dapat menerima sinyal apa yang Mahiru maksud.

Mahiru membuang muka, mulai jenuh karena sinyal-sinyalnya tak diterima dengan baik. Wanita ini baru saja berdiri dari duduknya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen kekasihnya, hendak melangkah pergi, hingga…

Stak!

"Agh…‼"

Gubrak!

Yuuichiro, anak angkat Mahiru, kontal dengan tidak elitnya ke arah lemari sepatu di samping pintu masuk. Mahiru membelalakkan matanya kemudian segera menghampiri bocah tersebut. Kenapa bisa kontal ya?

"Apa-apaan itu? Baru begitu saja sudah kewalahan!" Suara berat Guren terdengar memprotes. "Berdiri kau! Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak yang lemah!" bentaknya kemudian.

"Guren…, kamu tak boleh terlalu keras seperti itu…!" ucap Mahiru balik membentak sang kekasih.

"Ah, sudahlah…!" Guren mengacak-acak rambutnya, melempar pedang kayu yang ia genggam tadi ke sembarang arah, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Yuuichiro menatap jenuh ke arah si pria, kemudian sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ketika pria itu sudah tak tampak. Mahiru hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Sial! Dia terlalu serius menyerangku…" rengek Yuuichiro sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Guren memang orang yang seperti itu…" komentar Mahiru membantu sang anak.

"Kapan aku bisa mengalahkannya? Sudah sekitar seminggu berlatih dan hasilnya tetap sama saja…"

"Hmm…" Wanita Hiiragi tampak berpikir. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kamu bisa mengalahkannya…"

Keadaan menenang sebentar. Ke mana perginya Guren?

Perlahan ide-ide licik segera muncul di benak Mahiru. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita kabur? Mumpung Guren tak ada…"

"Aku di sini, Mahiru…" ucap Guren horor tepat di belakang kekasihnya.

Bulu kuduk berdiri semua, Mahiru dengan sigap segera berbalik menghadap Guren. "Eh, Guren? Sejak kapan? Kok hawa keberadaanmu tipis sekali ya? Hahahaa.." Tawanya garing.

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi! Kalau mau pulang hubungi Shinya terlebih dahulu…" bentak Guren sembari duduk di atas sofa.

Mahiru mengikuti, "Shinya sedang berduka terhadap mobilnya. Aku tak mungkin mengganggunya…"

"Memang salah siapa sehingga mobilnya jadi seperti itu!?"

Mahiru bungkam, bibir dimajukan kayak ikan cucut. Yuuichiro malah cuek sambil korek-korek telinga. Bicara soal Shinya, apa kabarnya ya? Tiga hari sudah batang hidungnya tak kelihatan. Apa mobilnya benar-benar _rest in peace_?

"Lagipula kasihan Yuuichiro, maksudku dia butuh _refreshing_ setelah melewati latihan yang berat bersama dirimu…" Wanita Hiiragi itu masih saja berusaha membujuk sang kekasih.

"Itu resiko! Siapa suruh pengen latihan segala? Ya, gitu itu akibatnya…"

"Aahh, Guren! Jangan kejam seperti itu dong!" Mahiru gelayutan di lengan kekar sang kekasih, mirip kayak penari-penari tiang. " Ya, Guren, ya…"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak!"

"Pliss…" Mahiru mengeluarkan jurus andalan, yakni wajah memelas yang amat sangat melas.

"…" Lirik dikit, Guren kemudian buang muka.

Yuuichiro menghela nafas singkat, bocah ini kemudian bergerak duduk ke depan televisi. Dipertontonkan adegan pasangan kekasih yang sedang bujuk membujuk ternyata menjemuhkan juga. Mending juga ngeliatin tv yang menyiarkan acara-acara berkualitas.

Sadar jika Yuuichiro sedang tidak fokus ke arah mereka berdua, Mahiru segera ambil langkah bergerak cepat menubruki sang kekasih. Guren yang mendapat tindakan tak terduga segera membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ap—" Mulut sang pria segera dibungkam oleh sang wanita.

Keadaan sedikit menenang. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali selama si wanita mendominasi.

"Sial! Apa-apaan kamu!? Tiba-tiba…" Guren protes dengan suara pelan, menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang berada di atasnya. "Kau tahu ada anak-anak di sini!?"

Mahiru tersenyum menggoda kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Guren, "Ini akibatnya jika kamu tak mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan. Atau jangan-jangan, kamu minta lebih?" Tangan wanita ini mulai bergerak nakal.

"Hei, tunggu Mahiru! Akh, sial! Kau pegang mana!?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan…?"

" _Shit_! Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya!"

Terlalu hanyut dengan dunia sendiri, pasangan kekasih ini tampaknya tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Yuuichiro dengan polosnya namun mata menatap aneh.

Guren maupun Mahiru segera menatap kesumber suara.

"Su- sumo…" ucap Guren terbata.

"Iyap, sumo! Ini efektif sekali untuk mengalahkan Guren! Besok kamu juga boleh melakukannya…" tambah Mahiru sembari menyingkir dari atas sang kekasih.

"Benarkah?" Manik hijau Yuuichiro membulat lebar.

"Tidak! Adegan berbahaya! Jangan sebaiknya kau tiru, nak!" bentak Guren segera.

"Jadi, Guren? Boleh ya?" Mahiru kedip-kedip. "Atau kau ingin aku melanjutkannya di depan Yuuichiro?" Wanita ini sedikit merangkak mendekat.

Guren mundur, memperlebar jarak. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Terserah!"

"Yeaay!" Mahiru melompat kegirangan. "Yuuichiro, ayo pergi! Guren sudah mengijinkannya tuh…"

"Tapi aku ikut.." Tambah sang pria tiba-tiba.

Wanita Hiiragi seketika membatu, menatap ke arah sang kekasih yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Kenapa? Aku tak menerima protesan! Membiarkan kalian keluyuran berdua akan sangat membahayakan, tahu!"

"Aah, Guren! Kenapa merusak suasana sih!?"

"Sudah diam! Atau kau ingin dibatalkan saja!?"

Guren bergerak mengambil langkah lebar ke arah pintu, Mahiru berlari menyusul dengan mulut masih mengeluarkan segera rengekan ini itu. Yuuichiro yang memang tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya memaklumi tingkah orang tua angkatnya.

Bocah ini hendak melangkah ke luar namun urung begitu ingat si televisi harus dimatikan terlebih dahulu. Seketika Yuuichiro terdiam menatap tayangan berita yang tak sengaja muncul.

"Teroris akhir-akhir ini sering meletakkan bom waktu di pusat perbelanjaan?" gumamnya pelan. Manik menatap ke arah lain seperti sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

Tak mengerti. Televisi dimatikan. Kemudian bocah itu segera berlari menyusul kepergian pasangan kekasih tersebut.

 **-[xXx]-**

Ini sebenarnya di luar perkiraan. Mahiru tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan sang kekasih. Rencana awalkan cuma pengen pergi berdua dengan sang anak, eh tapi nasib berkata serta berkehendak lain, jadilah manusia tak diundang nimbrung dalam kegiatan wanita Hiiragi itu. Padahal dia itu kekasihnya, kok bisa-bisanya gitu disebut sebagai manusia tak diundang? Memang wanita!

Alasannya sebenarnya simpel aja. Guren itu adalah seorang pria yang gampang bosenan dan enggak sabaran. Dan _well_ , kalian semua tahu sendirilah jika seorang wanita sudah masuk dalam pusat perbelajaan maka akan berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan?

Sebenarnya Mahiru sedikit kasihan jika sang pria nanti harus menunggu kelamaan, tapi apa boleh buat, prianya yang minta ikut ya sudah dijalani saja.

"Sebenarnya kau mau beli apa?" Guren tiba-tiba bertanya. Ingin segera ke tujuan daripada pake muter-muter segala.

"Baju…" balas Mahiru sembari celingak-celinguk kanan mau pun kiri.

Guren mendengus pelan. Tangan bergerak menggandeng tangan mungil sang bocah. Yuuichiro mendongak, menatap bingung.

"Biar enggak hilang. Tempat ini sepertinya cukup ramai…"

Bocah itu bungkam. Membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke mana pun mereka akan pergi.

Mahiru berhenti di sebuah toko aksesoris wanita. Maniknya tampak berbinar-binar menatap deretan pita serta hiasan rambut yang terkesan imut-imut.

"Apaan itu? Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan itu!" Guren melepaskan gandengannya, membiarkan si bocah keluyuran sebentar di toko tersebut.

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku dong!" Mahiru menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudah sana cari kesibukan sendiri!" lanjutnya seperti mengusir.

Guren mendengus kesal. Kemudian menyingkir mendekati Yuuichiro yang nampak terbengong melihat beberapa aksesoris kalung. Manik ungu Guren mengikuti arah pandang bocah di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau? Kayak perempuan aja.." ucap Guren sarkastis.

Sadar akan keberadaan Guren, Yuuichiro hanya mendelik tak suka. "Bukan itu! Aku hanya melihat yang itu bentuknya unik saja…" Bocah ini menunjuk ke arah salah satu kalung yang diletakkan cukup tinggi.

Guren menyipitkan mata, menatap apa yang dimaksud oleh si bocah dengan lekat-lekat. "Apa ini? Ikan?" Tangan meraih kalung tersebut.

Yuuichiro mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku mau lihat!"

Pria Ichinose segera memberikan apa yang ia bawa, "Ternyata bentuk lumba-lumba…"

"Lumba-lumba?" Si bocah memperhatikan.

"Hewan laut yang katanya pintar. Kemarin 'kan sudah pernah lihat pas di Sea World."

"Ooh…"

"Ah, tuan…" Salah satu pelayan wanita mendekati. "Apa Anda mau membelinya? Kalung itu ada pasangannya sendiri…" terangnya kemudian.

"Apa pasangannya ikan cucut?" tanya Guren enggak nyambung.

"Ikan cucut dan lumba-lumba enggak ada hubungannya, idiot!" bentak Yuuichiro cepat.

"Ya, memang sih… Pasangan apa maksudnya, mbak?"

Si pelayan wanita bergerak mengambil salah satu kalung di deretan agak belakang, "Sebenarnya, pasangannya juga ikan lumba-lumba sih. Hanya saja perbedaan warna, yang satu pink, yang satu lagi biru.." terangnya kemudian. "Ini cocok sekali jika digunakan Anda dengan kekasih Anda, karena jika kedua kalung ini di satukan, maka akan membentuk lambang hati.."

"Wuaahh.." Yuuichiro entah kenapa kagum-kagum sendiri. Padahal cuma kalung loh..

Guren terdiam. Kemudian melirik ke anaknya yang tampak sedang memperhatikan kedua kalung tersebut, kemudian beralih ke arah sang kekasih yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Bagaimana, tuan?" tanya sang pelayan wanita kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku beli dua-duanya.."

Yuuichiro mendongak, "Kau akan memakainya?"

"Yup, mungkin saja. Lucu 'kan?" Pria ini tersenyum aneh menatap anaknya sembari bergerak menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Yuuichiro menerawang, membayangkan pria dengan wajah njelei macam Guren menggunakan kalung imut berbentuk lumba-lumba. Brr, entah kenapa bocah ini merinding dengan sendirinya.

"Terima kasih, tuan.." ucap si pelayan wanita.

Guren Ichinose kemudian berlutut di depan anaknya. Yuuichiro hanya diam, berpikir hendak apa om-om ini. Perlahan Guren mengalungkan kalung yang baru saja ia beli ke leher anaknya. Si bocah tambah berbengong ria.

"Nih…" Guren meraih tangan bocah di hadapannya dan meletakkan pasangan kalung tersebut di atas telapak tangan Yuuichiro. "Berikan ini pada mamamu! Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya. Jelaskan juga jika kamu menggunakan pasangannya." terangnya kemudian.

Yuuichiro terdiam, "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau 'kan merinding ketika membayangkan aku menggunakan kalung itu, mending juga kamu aja yang pake! Sudah sana!" protes Guren sembari mendorong si bocah, alias mengusir.

Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian melangkah mendekati Mahiru. Guren hanya diam kemudian melangkah keluar toko. Suntuk melihat sekeliling yang berwarna pink-pink cerah. Tak memedulikan jika Mahiru tengah tersenyum senang serta memperhatikan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Guren!" Mahiru berlari kemudian menggandeng erat lengan sang kekasih yang tampak asyik dengan es krimnya. Rupanya pria ini tadi keluar untuk nyari es krim toh?

"Sudah selesai? Berikutnya ke mana?" tanya sang pria sambil sedikit jilat-jilat makanan dingin tersebut.

"Aku 'kan baru beli aksesoris, berikutnya beli baju.." terang wanita Hiiragi ini semangat. "Ih, kamu tega, makan es krim sendirian.." rengeknya kemudian.

Guren menyerahkan es krim di tangannya kepada sang kekasih. Diterima dengan baik, Mahiru tampak berbunga-bunga.

"Aku juga mau.." Yuuichiro cemberut. Sepertinya keberadaan bocah ini tak disadari kedua pasangan kekasih itu.

"Beli sana.."

"Biar aku beli sendiri, mana uangnya?"

Pria Ichinose memberikan lembaran 20k, "Tahu tempatnya 'kan?"

Bocah itu menerima kertas bernominal tersebut sembari mengangguk mantap, kemudian bergerak cepat meninggalkan orang tua angkatnya.

"Ah, Yuuichiro! Nanti kamu temui kami di toko baju ujung sana ya!" teriak Mahiru menunjuk ke arah toko di ujung pusat perbelanjaan lantai 2.

Yuuichiro melambaikan tangannya sambil lanjut berlari mencari apa yang ia cari.

Pada saat jam siang seperti ini, pusat perbelanjaan makin ramai saja keadaannya. Yuuichiro berharap jika dirinya tidak akan tersesat. Otak terus mengingat-ingat tempat tujuan kedua orang tuanya, supaya nanti ketika mencari, bocah ini tak perlu muter-muter.

Toko es krim sudah terlihat di ujung sana, Yuuichiro tampak berbinar-binar menatapnya. Baru saja bocah ini akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun…

"Hei, Yuu-chan.." panggil seseorang tepat di belakang bocah bersurai gelap itu.

Yuuichiro terdiam, merasa familiar, perlahan bocah ini membalikkan badannya. Kedua manik hijaunya membulat lebar menatap bocah seusia dengannya yang tadi memanggil. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia temui saat ini.

"Mika?"

 **-[xXx]-**

Hari entah kenapa bertambah sore. Guren Ichinose menguap lebar sejadinya, mulai merasa bosan atau lebih tepatnya mengantuk. Pria ini menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang mengurusi pembayaran terhadap apa yang ia beli.

"Terima kasih.." Penjaga kasir memberikan salam sembari membungkukkan badan.

Wanita Hiiragi itu kemudian melangkah mendekati sang kekasih, "Eng, Guren?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Yuuichiro mana ya?"

Kedua orang ini tampaknya suka lupa mengenai keberadaan anak angkat mereka.

"Ayo cari dia. Kamu sudah selesai dengan urusanmu 'kan?" Tangan pria ini bergerak meraih beberapa tas kertas yang dibawa kekasihnya, bermaksud untuk membantu membawakannya.

Mahiru mengangguk, "Sudah kok, setelah ini aku juga harus pulang ke rumah.." terangnya kemudian.

"Ooh.."

Guren melangkah mendahului, Mahiru terdiam sebentar kemudian menyusul kekasihnya. Keduanya tampak celingak-celinguk melihat ke sana kemari, mencari-cari bocah yang statusnya adalah anak angkat tidak resmi mereka. Yuuichiro pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari lantai 2 'kan?

Dan ya memang benar, bocah bersurai gelap itu tampak sedang bersender pada pembatas, matanya tampak kosong menatap ke arah lantai 1, di mana para pengunjung makin ramai saja. Kedua kekasih itu segera menghampiri si bocah.

"Di sini kau rupanya?" ucap Guren.

Yuuichiro sedikit terlonjak kaget, kemudian menatap ke arah orang tua angkatnya. "Eh, kalian?"

"Dari mana saja kamu?"

"Hehe, itu.. Gangguan perut, aku ke toilet.." Bocah itu melihat ke arah lain sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Mahiru terdiam menatap ke arah anaknya, berpikir sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tapi apa? Yuuichiro sepertinya juga sedikit ragu agak lirik-lirik ke arah si wanita Hiiragi. Sadar jika keduanya memang sedang saling memperhatikan, bocah ini kemudian balik menatap ayahnya saja.

"Sudah selesai 'kan? Ayo pulang.." Yuuichiro menarik tangan Guren.

Mahiru membuang semua rasa curiganya, mana mungkin wanita ini curiga terhadap anak angkatnya yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Ia kemudian bergerak perlahan mengikuti kekasihnya, namun…

BUK!

Tak sengaja pundaknya bertabrakan dengan seorang bapak-bapak berjas musim dingin yang tengah menenteng sebuah koper besar. Parahnya, koper itu hampir saja jatuh ke permukaan lantai, tapi tak keburu karena dengan sigap Mahiru segera meraih koper tersebut, membiarkan tas belanjaannya saja yang jatuh.

Hening sebentar…

"Maaf 'kan aku, tuan.." ucap Mahiru sopan.

Bapak-bapak itu mukanya tampak panik sekali, kemudian diraihnya koper di tangan Mahiru dengan kasar. "Apa-apaan kau, nona!? Tak bisakah kau berjalan dengan hati-hati!?" Bapak itu malah membentak dengan kasarnya, membuat Guren dan Yuuichiro bahkan pengunjung lain melihat ke arah mereka.

Mahiru sedikit terkejut mendapat bentakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Tak tahukah jika ini dapat berakibat fatal!?"

"I- iya, saya tahu.. Makanya saya minta maaf.."

Hening kembali. Seluruh mata memperhatikan keduanya.

"Huh!" Bapak itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Mahiru mendengus kesal, " _Cih, what the hell with that guy!?_ " umpatnya.

Guren menghampiri, kemudian membantu memunguti belanjaan yang tadi terjatuh. "Mungkin dia lagi melewati masa-masa menstruasi, makanya emosian begitu.." ucapnya ngawur.

"Ya, tapikan enggak usah pake bentak-bentak segala! Jelas-jelas aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Sudah lupakan saja. Kamu juga lain kali jalannya hati-hati! Gimana kalau kopernya tadi itu isinya bom? 'Kan meledak sudah jika berbenturan dengan lantai.." Guren malah menasihati.

"Iih, Guren! Aku sudah hati-hati! Bapaknya itu aja yang enggak hati-hati, jadi salahkan dia dong!" Mahiru mengembungkan pipinya tak mau disalahkan.

Yuuichiro terdiam. Isinya bom? Pasti mengerikan dong..

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan keluar gedung pusat perbelanjaan, namun ketika mereka sudah keluar sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

BOUM!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari lantai 3 pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan para pengunjung. Guren, Mahiru, maupun Yuu menatap ke arah gedung.

"Ada apa ini!?"

BLAR! Ledakan kedua terjadi, kali ini percikan api terlihat memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela.

Guren dengan sigap segera membawa kekasihnya dan anaknya menjauh dari gedung. Menghindari puing-puing bangunan yang berjatuhan. Keadaan makin riuh, orang-orang berlari ke sana kemari. Ada juga yang dengan nekat langsung loncat dari lantai 2 bahkan 3.

Bom bunuh dirikah? Apa mungkin bapak-bapak yang membawa koper tadi? Tapi kenapa ledakannya ada dua kali?

Sekilas Yuuichiro teringat akan sesuatu, "Mika.." Bocah ini dengan serampangannya melepas genggaman tangan Guren kemudian berlari memasuki gedung perbelanjaan.

Pria Ichinose itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan nekat sang anak.

"YUUICHIRO!" Mahiru menyusul, meraih tangan anaknya sebelum bocah itu masuk ke dalam tempat berbahaya itu.

"Akh, lepaskan aku! Keluargaku masih ada di dalam!" Bocah itu meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Ap— Tidak! Keluargamu sudah mati! Mana mungkin ada di dalam!?" bentak wanita Hiiragi itu.

Yuuichiro menatap tajam ke arah Mahiru, wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

BLAR! Ledakan ketiga.

Bocah itu segera menyikut dada mamanya dengan keras, membuat wanita itu sedikit terduduk kesakitan.

"Hei!" Guren membelalakkan matanya, menyusul namun tak keburu karena Yuuichiro sudah berlari memasuki gedung itu.

"YUUICHIRO!" Mahiru sedikit tertatih-tatih hendak menyusul tapi Guren menghalangi. "Tidak, Guren! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

"Tidak! Berbahaya, Mahiru!"

"YUUICHIRO!"

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuuichiro berlari berlawanan arah dengan orang-orang yang tampak berusaha keluar dari gedung. Akibat ledakan ketiga tadi, beberapa lantai tampak terperosok menuju lantai di bawahnya. Ledakan tadi juga mengenai pusat tegangan listrik, sehingga gangguan pada arus listrik menyebabkan kebakaran pada titik tertentu.

Asap berkoar di mana-mana. Tingkat kepanikan Yuuichiro bertambah, ia ingat sekali jika Mikaela memiliki gangguan pada pernafasannya, sehingga dengan keadaan seperti ini, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarganya itu.

BLAR! Ledakan kembali terdengar lagi. Sebenarnya ada berapa bom sih yang dipasang!?

Yuuichiro menaiki eskalator yang sudah tak berfungsi lagi, menuju lantai 3 di mana tadi ia berpisah dengan keluarganya itu. Suasana lantai 3 sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Banyak lantai yang bolong-bolong, puing-puing bangunan ada di mana-mana, api sedikit membakar beberapa titik, bahkan para pengunjung, yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak, terlihat tergeletak di mana-mana.

Bocah ini menajamkan pandangannya. Asap dari api yang membakar sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. "Mika!" teriaknya, berharap orang yang dimaksud mendengar. "Sial! Di mana kamu!?"

Yuuichiro nekat menerobos lebih ke dalam. Dan ia melihatnya, bocah bersurai kuning itu tergeletak tak berdaya di antara api. Yuuichiro segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri keluarganya itu.

"Mika!" Bocah beriris hijau itu mengangkat kepala dengan surai kuning itu, meletakkannya di atas pahanya sendiri. Tangan bergerak menyentuh dada bocah bernama Mikaela itu.

Masih bernafas, tapi tak teratur.

Yuuichiro menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tahu jika keluarganya masih hidup saja, ia sudah sangat bersyukur, tapi sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Iris hijau sedikit berair, namun dengan sigap dihapusnya. Tak ada guna berdiam diri. Setidaknya mereka harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Yuuichiro segera membopong tubuh temannya itu, agak berat sih, tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk tidak bergerak. Kaki agak terseok-seok melewati tumpukan-tumpukan batu bangunan yang sudah terpecah belah.

Mikaela tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan sendirinya, membuat keseimbangan Yuuichiro goyah dan malah terjatuh kembali. Bocah bersurai kuning itu makin kesusahan untuk bernafas, asap yang mengepul di mana-mana menghalangi laju oksigen.

Yuuichiro kalang kabut. Mata jelalatan ke sana kemari dan mendapati sebotol air mineral yang masih utuh isinya. Bocah ini segera meraih kain apa pun dari sisa-sisa toko baju terdekat. Membasahinya dengan air dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi hidung serta mulut keluarganya itu. Setidaknya, jangan biarkan Mikaela menghirup asap serta udara yang kotor.

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan. Sirene-sirene mobil pemadam kebakaran samar mulai terdengar, Yuuichiro berpikir jika sebentar lagi mereka akan selamat. Namun, kaki salah berpijak sehingga lantai yang ia pijaki retak dan malah runtuh ke bawah.

Kedua bocah ini terjatuh dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1. Punggung dengan keras membentur beberapa perabotan yang dijual di lantai 1, Yuuichiro merasa jika kakinya agak terkilir. Apakah ini akhir?

Mikaela membuka matanya sedikit, manik birunya menatap ke arah Yuuichiro yang tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya. Badan diseret dengan paksa, tangan menjulur meraih tangan saudaranya.

"Yu- Yuu-chan..?" panggil bocah bersurai kuning itu lirih.

Yuuichiro menoleh ke sumber suara, "Mika?" Bocah ini kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. "Aduhduduh.." Didekatinya si Mikaela dengan langkah terseok-seok. "Tenang, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sini.."

Mikaela tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian manik birunya terpejam secara perlahan. Yuuichiro kembali membopong tubuh tak berdaya itu keluar dari gedung tersebut.

 **-[xXx]-**

Orang-orang berseragam tampak kesusahan mematikan api yang membakar gedung, sebagian juga ada yang menerobos masuk untuk mengeluarkan korban yang selamat maupun tidak selamat.

Suara-suara riuh penduduk terdengar di sana sini. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat kecelakaan pada gedung pusat perbelanjaan ini. Ada yang teriak-teriak sambil nangis karena mengetahui jika bagian dari keluarganya atau temannya telah berpulang ke rumah Yang Maha Kuasa. Ada juga yang hanya diam karena tidak tahu hendak berbuat apa.

"Hei, lihat! Ada anak-anak di sana!" Salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran menyadari Yuuichiro dan juga Mikaela. Dua orang segera turun tangan dan membantu kedua bocah itu untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Yuuichiro serta Mikaela dibawa menjauh dari gedung, mereka disuruh diam dulu di bawah pohon. Yuuichiro hanya terdiam menatap Mikaela yang masih juga belum sadarkan diri. Bocah ini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar juga. Lalu setelah ini? Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Ah, ada apa dengan Mika?" Tiba-tiba saja, suara seseorang membuyarkan Yuuichiro dari lamunannya.

Bocah bersurai gelap itu mendongak, menatap ke arah pria cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna perak yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya. Pria itu berjongkok, kemudian digendongnya si Mikaela tanpa meminta persetujuan.

Yuuichiro menatap bingung, "Anda siapa?"

Pria itu menoleh, "Oh, kau pasti bocah yang telah menolong Mika, 'kan? Siapa namamu, nak?"

Tak ada balasan, Yuuichiro memilih bungkam terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah… Sepertinya aku harus membawa Mika ke rumah sakit terdekat."

"Hei.." Yuuichiro ikutan berdiri dari duduknya, "Biarkan aku ikut denganmu.."

"Huh?" Kepala bersurai perak menoleh. "Ouw, tidak bisa, nak. Kau harus kembali ke kedua orang tuamu. Mereka pasti mengawatirkan dirimu…" ucapnya kemudian.

Yuuichiro terdiam. Orang tua? Ah, iya. Guren dan juga Mahiru.

Pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Yuuichiro kembali menghentikan langkah si pria cantik. Pria itu menoleh, menunggu lanjutan kata apa yang akan diucapkan. "Eng.., terima kasih.. Tolong rawat Mika.."

Pria itu tersenyum sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yuuichiro kembali terdiam, berpikir berarti untuk saat ini Mika memiliki tempat untuk tinggal, dan orang itu pasti adalah orang yang menolong saudaranya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya? Apa mereka selamat? Ah, pikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang ia harus kembali ke tempat kedua orang tua angkatnya terlebih dahulu.

Bocah ini berjalan agak terseok-seok, sepertinya kakinya yang sedang terkilir tak bisa diajak main-main. Sakitnya luar biasa. Manik hijau akhirnya menangkap sosok pria dan wanita yang masih saja terus memperhatikan ke arah gedung. Dalam hati pasti sang ayah ingin menyusul ke dalam, tapi petugas di sekitar melarang tindakan itu. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu.

Yuuichiro melangkah mendekat, "Pa, Ma.." panggilnya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu terkejut. Guren menoleh ke arah Yuuichiro namun Mahiru hanya diam saja, tak mau menatap. Dengan langkah lebar, Guren mendekati anaknya itu dan..

Plak!

Yuuichiro membelalakkan kedua matanya, pipi kirinya terasa panas karena mendapat tamparan tak terduga dari ayahnya.

"Kau! Tak sadarkah kamu dengan tindakanmu!?" bentak si pria Ichinose keras. Yuuichiro terdiam. Guren mengertakkan giginya. "Kau membuat mamamu khawatir!"

Yuuichiro menoleh, menatap ke wajah sang ayah yang sedang marah namun tersirat sedikit rasa khawatir. Kemudian pandangan dialihkan ke arah Mahiru, mamanya hanya diam namun manik bulat itu sedikit berair.

Apa mereka benar-benar kawatir?

Bocah itu memberanikan diri mendekati mamanya. Tangan meraih tangan wanita itu. "Ma- maaf.." ucapnya lirih.

Mahiru memejamkan matanya kuat, kemudian beralih berlutut di hadapan Yuuichiro sembari memeluknya erat. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Setidaknya ia merasa sangat bersyukur jika anaknya itu masih hidup.

Yuuichiro terdiam, tak tahu mau bertindak apa.

 **Chap6. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca atau mungkin mereview. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulis.

Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan atau kritikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap7. Yuuichiro dan Mikaela**

"Menurutmu..., apakah kita bisa terus bersama?"

"Wah wah wah, check this shit out..."

-Sejak kapan para polisi itu sudah ada bersama mereka?

"Berhentilah putus asa seperti itu!"

"Kalian adalah buronan yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kami tangkap."

" _RUN, YOU IDIOT!_ "

" _MIKA..!_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap7. Yuuichiro dan Mikaela**

Sirene mobil polisi terdengar memecahkan keheningan kota di waktu malam. Mobil polisi itu bergerak dengan cepat dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan papan nama 'Hyakuya's Orphanage'.

Para pria-pria berpakaian seragam keluar dari dalam mobil, melangkah santai menuju panti asuhan, dan kemudian menggebrak pintu dengan kasar.

" _This's police! Open up!_ " teriak pria itu lantang.

Tak sabaran, salah satu dari mereka langsung menendang sang pintu tak berdosa, membuatnya hampir lepas dari dinding. Para polisi yang berjumlah tiga itu masuk dan mendapati seorang ibu-ibu berada di dalam sana.

"Astaga, bisakah kalian bersabar untuk dibukakan pintunya!?" protes ibu-ibu itu.

" _Well_ , tak perlu basa-basi lagi, nyonya. Kehadiran kami kemari untuk menangkap kalian semua para penghuni tempat laknat ini!" terang pak polisi berbadan tinggi serta berkepala botak.

Ibu itu membulatkan matanya, "Atas dasar apa kalian hendak menangkap kami semua!? Dan tolong jaga cara bicara Anda, tuan! Tempat ini bukan tempat laknat!"

Mendengarnya, seluruh polisi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan tempat laknat kau bilang? Jangan bercanda! Kami datang kemari atas permintaan dari Hiiragi. Dan tempat ini, yang katanya panti asuhan, adalah tempat berkembangnya para teroris-teroris kecil yang suatu saat akan mengacaukan kota." Terang si pak polisi berkepala botak itu.

"Tempat berkembangnya teroris kecil!? Tak ada yang seperti itu! Kalian para tamu-tamu tak diundang sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Ha!? Dan jika kami tak mau, Anda mau apa? Memanggil polisi? Kami ini polisi, nyonya.."

Tawa kembali meledak. Ibu-ibu itu bungkam, tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Sudah! Menyingkir kau wanita tua! Semuanya, cepat cari anak-anak itu dan bawa mereka!" Perintah pak polisi botak, rupanya dia adalah bosnya.

"Tidak! Tak ada anak-anak di sini!" Ibu itu menghalangi laju kerja para polisi.

Dan- TAR!

Seketika wanita itu tumbang dengan lubang peluru tepat di jidatnya. Keadaan menenang seketika. Polisi botak yang merupakan tersangka penembakan itu hanya terdiam dan kembali menyarungkan pistolnya.

"Si- sir, A- Anda membunuhnya.." ucap salah satu polisi bawahan, terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Salahkan dirinya karena mengganggu tugas kita. Sudahlah, katakan saja nanti sama si Hiiragi itu jika wanita ini bunuh diri. Cepat, segera cari anak-anak itu!" balas polisi botak kembali memberikan perintah.

Seluruh polisi langsung saja berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Seorang bocah bersurai kuning yang memang sengaja bersembunyi serta menyaksikan aksi tembak tadi, segera bergerak mengendap-endap ke bagian belakang rumah.

"Mika.." panggil seorang bocah perempuan ketika bocah laki-laki itu datang.

Bocah bersurai kuning itu, atau bisa dipanggil Mikaela, hanya mampu terdiam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ibu panti terbunuh.." ucapnya lirih.

Bocah perempuan itu membelalakkan matanya kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, syok ketika mendengarkan kabar tak terkira.

"Lalu sekarang bagaima—"

"Kak Mika? Kak Akane?"

Kedua bocah sama usia ini terkejut sembari menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"A- Ako..?"

"Tadi ada suara apa? Siapa bapak-bapak itu? Lalu ibu panti mana?" tanya perempuan mungil yang dipanggil Ako itu.

Akane segera membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan adik perempuannya itu, "Mereka bukan siapa-siapa kok, hehee.. Mana yang lain?"

"Di taman belakang.."

Akane kembali menatap ke arah Mikaela, mengisyaratkan pertanyaan hendak apa mereka sekarang. Bocah yang dipandang tengah berpikir keras, otak berputar kembali mengingat-ingat kata terakhir dari sang ibu panti ketika polisi-polisi itu belum datang.

Mikaela kemudian segera bergerak mengendong Ako, "Nah, Ako. Sekarang kita akan main di luar. Ayo ke tempat yang lain.." ucapnya sembari berlari keluar ke taman belakang. Akane mengekori.

Di taman belakang, anak-anak yang hanya berjumlah sekitar 4 orang, berkumpul di sana. Mereka tampak kebingungan, tak tahu mau bertindak bagaimana. Mikaela segera menurunkan Ako dari gendongannya kemudian berjalan ke arah dinding penghalang.

"Yuu-chan.." panggil Mikaela terhadap bocah bersurai gelap yang tengah duduk di atas dinding penghalang tersebut.

Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar kemudian turun dari atas dinding, "Hei, Mika. Kau tahu kenapa ada mobil polisi di depan?" tanya Yuuichiro tiba-tiba.

"Mobil? Polisi? Tidak ada tuh.. Kamu pasti ngelindur.." jawab bocah bersurai kuning itu kalang kabut. "Sebaiknya kita segera keluar, aku sudah janji untuk mengajak main anak-anak di luar. Tenang saja, ibu panti sudah mengijinkan.." terangnya terburu-buru.

Yuuichiro mengangkat sebelah alis, "Main di luar? Di jam malam seperti ini?"

"Yup! Seru 'kan? Sudah, kau sebaiknya bantu anak-anak untuk melompat melewati dinding ini.."

"Hee? Kenapa lewat dinding? Kenapa enggak lewat pintu depan saja?"

"Ini untuk melatih sedikit anak-anak itu. Sudah, tak usah banyak komentar lagi. Aku akan tunggu di luar. Kau bantu Akane menaikkan anak-anak dan aku akan membantu mereka turun dari luar.." Mikaela segera meraih tembok atas dan melompat keluar.

Yuuichiro hanya mampu menghela nafas singkat.

"Kak Yuu, kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya salah satu bocah laki-laki bersurai coklat muda.

"Enggak tahu. Ikuti aja maunya si Mika.."

Hari bertambah gelap. Bocah-bocah panti itu telah sukses keluar dari kediaman mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa kabur dari kejaran para polisi-polisi itu. Walau kenyataan, sebagian besar dari mereka tak ada yang tahu jika mereka tengah dikejar polisi.

Mikaela melangkah dalam diam. Kepala ia tundukkan, tak memperhatikan depan. Pikirannya entah kenapa melayang ke kejadian beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Kak Mika.." panggil salah satu anak.

"Ha?" Mikaela tersadar dari lamunannya, dan Teng! Kepala bersurai kuning itu sukses menabrak tiang lampu di pinggiran jalan.

"Meleng aja sih kamu!" ucap Yuuichiro datar. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

Mikaela memegangi jidatnya sendiri, kok bisa-bisanya gitu sampe nabrak?

"Waahh, lihat.." Tiba-tiba saja, Ako bersuara. "Tempat ini bagus.."

Entah sudah berjalan hingga di mana, nampaknya mereka sekarang tiba di hutan kecil di perbatasan kota. Di sana agak gelap, karena memang penerangan lampunya hanya sedikit. Namun sungai di tengah tempat itu nampak bercahaya akibat memantulkan cahaya bulan di atas sana. Ditambah lagi, kunang-kunang yang entah jumlahnya berapa ikut menerangi sekitar.

Ternyata, jalan di malam hari tidak buruk. Banyak sekali pemandangan yang belum mereka lihat.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana jika kita istirahat terlebih dahulu?" usul Akane yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan gembira dari anak-anak yang belum menginjak umur 12 tahun itu.

Mereka berlari mendekati sungai tersebut, bermain-main dengan air dan juga tanaman bunga di sana. Gadis bernama Akane sedikit memekik lantaran dirinya mendapatkan cipratan air dari adik-adiknya.

Mikaela terdiam, menghembuskan nafas pelan. Agaknya mereka semua benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, entahlah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak. Bocah itu bergerak, bersandar pada pohon yang cukup besar di pinggiran sungai.

"Hei.." Panggil Yuuichiro yang sepertinya ngikutin Mika terus. "Dari tadi diem saja. Apa yang lagi dipikirin?" tanyanya sembari bergerak memanjat pohon yang tadi dibuat Mikaela untuk bersandar. Tangan menjulur, mengajak agar si Mikaela juga duduk di dahan yang cukup tebal di atas pohon.

Uluran diterima dengan baik, kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Kamu memperhatikan aku ya dari tadi?" balas Mikaela agak ngawur.

Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangannya, "Bukan itu, idiot! Aku hanya mulai merasa curiga saja.."

"Curiga? Curiga akan apa?"

Manik hijau beralih menatap ke arah bocah beriris biru itu, menatap datar tapi tersirat sedikit menyelidik. "Tingkahmu aneh, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba mengajak kita semua pergi di malam hari hingga ke daerah yang jauh seperti ini.." terangnya panjang lebar.

Mikaela sedikit tersenyum maksa, "Ahaha, maksudmu apa?"

Yuuichiro mendengus, kemudian balik menatap ke arah lain. "Kau seperti mengajak kita kabur dari sesuatu.." ucapnya pelan.

Mikaela kembali terdiam. Kabur dari sesuatu? Memang benarkan mereka tengah kabur dari kejaran para polisi, tapi apakah memberitahukan kenyataan adalah pilihan terbaik?

Bocah itu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei, Yuu-chan.." panggil Mikaela pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu..., apakah kita bisa selalu bersama?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yuuichiro menoleh, terdiam sebentar, "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama.. Jangan putus harapan seperti itulah!"

"Dunia ini kejam loh.."

"Ya, aku tahu, makanya kita harus selalu bersama menghadapi kekejaman dunia ini.."

"Hihi, Yuu-chan tak tahu apa-apa sih.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kamu tak memberi tahu!?" nada bicara bocah bersurai gelap itu sedikit meninggi. Agaknya mulai kesal dengan perkataan temannya itu.

Mikaela menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan, "Untuk apa memberitahu orang bodoh sepertimu, hahaa.." ucapnya sembari turun dari atas pohon.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh!?" teriak Yuuichiro namun Mikaela sudah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dirinya. Bocah bersurai kuning itu kini tengah ikut-ikutan bermain air dengan adik-adiknya.

Yuuichiro mendengus kesal menatapnya. Ia tak bohong jika tadi mendengar suara mobil polisi ketika masih di panti, ia juga melihat dari pekarangan belakang jika 3 polisi masuk dengan paksa ke dalam panti, bahkan setelah itu, Yuuichiro juga mendengarkan bunyi tembakan.

Jadi sekarang siapa yang salah? Yuuichiro tentu saja curiga dengan tingkah Mikaela yang kelewat menyembunyikan sesuatu itu. Lalu sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?

Yuuichiro kembali mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menatap jalanan yang terbentang luas di barat sana. Sepi. Tak ada kendaraan yang terlihat. Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang? Apa baik anak-anak ke luar hingga larut seperti ini.

Bocah itu baru saja akan turun dari atas pohon, dengan tujuan ingin mengajak pulang, namun tak jadi, karena tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah tempat mereka berada. Dan mobil itu adalah mobil polisi.

Mobil itu mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi bising seperti biasa. Padahal malam seperti ini, untuk apa menyalakan sirene segala. Mungkin pengen pamer jika mereka itu polisi.

"Yuu, cepat turun!" perintah Mikaela tiba-tiba, agaknya dia menyadari bunyi sirene tersebut.

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" Yuuichiro menurut.

"Akane, kamu bawa anak-anak main ke hutan ya.. Aku dan Yuu akan coba cek daerah sekitar sini.." ucap Mikaela agak terburu-buru, mungkin dia panik.

"Eh, baiklah.." Akane sepertinya mengerti, "Nah, semua ayo cepat lari ke hutan, kita akan bermain petak umpet.."

"Hei hei! Ini sudah malam! Tak baik bermain di hutan!" Yuuichiro malah memprotes.

"Tak apa kok, Yuu. Lagi pula kita semua senang.. Ya 'kan?" tanya si gadis terhadap adik-adiknya.

Para anak-anak itu mengangguk sebagai balasan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kenapa Kak Yuu sama Kak Mika tidak ikut bermain?" Kali ini salah satu anak bertanya.

"Nanti kita akan menyusul! Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi!" bentak Mikaela mirip seperti mengusir.

Akane segera bergerak mendorong adik-adiknya ke arah hutan. Gadis itu nampak panik namun berusaha untuk menutupinya. Yuuichiro yang sejak tadi memang curiga, menatap ke arah Mikaela dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau sembunyikan!?" tanyanya kasar.

"Huh? Apa sembunyikan?"

"Mika!" Yuuichiro berteriak kesal, mencengkeram pundak saudaranya itu kemudian didorongnya ke arah pohon.

Manik sewarna biru langit itu membulat lebar, tentunya terkejut dengan tindakan bocah seusia di hadapannya itu. Mikaela menundukkan kepala, agaknya tak berani memandang ke arah Yuuichiro. Matanya sedikit bergetar.

"Yuu.. Itu—" Baru saja bocah bersurai kuning itu akan bersuara, namun...

"Wah wah wah, _check this shit out_..." Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi.

Kedua bocah itu segera menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah seseorang yang tadi baru saja bersuara. Rupanya, para polisi itu sudah berada bersama mereka. Sejak kapan? Suara sirene saja tadi belum terdengar.

Yuuichiro membalikkan badannya, menatap waspada ke arah bapak-bapak polisi itu. Mikaela tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku begitu, nak?" tanya si pak polisi berkepala botak, dua polisi di belakangnya hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Hari sudah malam, anak-anak seperti kalian harusnya sudah tertidur, bukan?" lanjutnya berlagak sok ramah.

"Ah, mungkin saja mereka tersesat.. Bagaimana jika kami antar pulang?" Salah satu polisi berkulit putih menimpali.

Mikaela mengepalkan tangannya kuat, kemudian dengan sigap meraih tangan saudaranya itu. Yuuichiro sedikit terbingung. Bocah bersurai kuning itu maju, "Iya, paman.. Sepertinya kami tersesat. Bisa antarkan kami pulang?" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Loh?" Yuuichiro hendak bertanya namun cengkeraman pada tangannya membuat bocah itu bungkam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk mobil.. Paman-paman ini akan mengantarkan kalian pulang.." Si polisi botak maju selangkah kemudian menyentuh pundak Mikaela, sedikit menarik agar keduanya mau menuruti ajakkannya.

"Hei, Mika!"

Mikaela meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Yuuichiro tetap diam dan ikut apa yang sedang bocah itu rencanakan. Maka Yuuichiro diam. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, jika pun tahu, belum tentu dirinya memiliki rencana atau tidak.

"Coba lihat datanya, Laski.." Si polisi botak berucap ketika dirinya duduk di depan kemudi.

Polisi berkulit putih, atau bisa kita panggil Laski, yang kebagian duduk di samping kemudi, memperhatikan beberapa lembar dokumen yang dibawanya. "Seharusnya ada delapan anak, dan kita hanya dapat dua ekor, sir.." terangnya kemudian.

"Merepotkan saja! Tapi tenang, dua bocah itu jika dipaksa pasti akan buka mulut kok.."

Dua polisi yang duduk di depan tertawa meremehkan. Setelahnya, mobil dihidupkan dan perjalanan pun berlanjut.

Yuuichiro menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah hutan di mana Akane serta sodara lainnya masih berada di sana. Dalam benak berpikir, semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

Salah satu polisi yang duduk di belakang, tengah memperhatikan dua bocah Hyakuya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. "Malang sekali.. Padahal mereka masih anak-anak.." ucap polisi itu lirih.

Sejam sudah waktu berjalan. Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di perbatasan antara Los Santos dengan Las Venturas. Yuuichiro menatap sekeliling dengan raut bingung, jalan ini tentunya bukan jalan menuju panti 'kan? Lalu akan di bawa ke mana mereka?

"Hei, Mika.." panggil bocah bersurai gelap ini pelan.

"Diamlah, Yuu! Setidaknya ambil dokumennya, setelah itu kita loncat keluar dari sini!" balas Mikaela juga ikutan pelan.

"Dokumen? Dokumen apa?"

"Kau lihat dokumen yang tadi di bawa polisi berkulit putih itu? Aku tak tahu itu isinya apa, tapi aku rasa dokumen itu cukup penting.."

Yuuichiro melirik objek yang dimaksud. Dokumen itu terletak di tengah, di antara kursi kemudi dengan sampingnya. Letaknya cukup strategis, mengambilnya secara langsung tentunya bakal langsung ketahuan. Jadi?

"Akan kualihkan mereka.." ucap Yuuichiro tenang.

"Apa? Memang kamu bisa?" Mikaela sedikit tidak percaya. Yuuichiro itu bukannya tidak pintar bicara ya? Lalu bagaimana caranya mengalihkan?

"Sudah tenang saja.. Kau urus paman polisi yang di sampingmu itu.."

Baiklah, Mikaela menurut. Kali ini malah Yuuichiro yang menyusun strategi.

"Wuah, ternyata dalam mobil polisi seperti ini ya..? Keren.." Yuuichiro dengan tingkah kekanakannya langsung saja meloncat ke kursi depan, minta di pangku sama si polisi berkulit putih.

Mikaela _speechless_ , apalagi ketiga polisi itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau bocah!?" Bentak si polisi yang jadi korban pijakan Yuuichiro.

"Ternyata polisi itu keren ya? Ini apa, pak?" tanya Yuuichiro sembari otak-atik mesin di tengah. Namanya tidak tahu apa, tapi biasanya mesin ini digunakan untuk melacak keberadaan teroris kota.

"Bocah sialan, jangan utak-atik mesin itu..!" Kali ini polisi berkepala botak turun tangan, menepis tangan si bocah dengan kasarnya.

"Hei, bagaimana cara menyalakan bunyi nguing-nguingnya? 'Kan keren 'kan jika dibunyikan..?"

"Hei, nak, jangan dipencet-pencet!"

Mikaela terdiam. Di luar dugaan, saudaranya itu bisa saja bertingkah kekanakan. Jarang banget sih, setahu Mikaela, Yuuichiro itu orang yang cuek serta pendiam, tak disangka jika dirinya ternyata hiperaktif juga. Mikaela entah kenapa ingin tertawa, tapi bukan itu tujuannya.

Manik biru itu memperhatikan dokumen di tengah, Yuuichiro yang sejak tadi berpindah-pindah sengaja menendang-nendang benda itu agar terjatuh ke jok bagian belakang. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka dokumen itu akan jatuh ke tangan mereka.

"Temanmu itu ternyata lucu juga.." ucap polisi di samping Mikaela tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Mikaela menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ah, iya.. Memang seperti itulah dia.."

Ciiiittt! Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti secara paksa.

Si polisi botak sepertinya sudah naik darah. Ia menatap Yuuichiro dengan tatapan marah, yang ditatap sih cuek-cuek aja.

"Kau kembali ke belakang! Hei, Nandes, borgol saja anak-anak ini! Mengganggu tahu!" bentak si polisi botak.

Pak polisi yang duduk di belakang, yang tadi di panggil Nandes, mengangkat sebelah alis, "Tak baik memborgol anak kecil, lagi pula borgolnya tak ada yang cukup untuk mereka.." terangnya santai.

"Ikat saja dengan sabuk, atau gunakan cara lain! _Just make them silent_!" si Laski juga ikutan membentak.

Yuuichiro menatap bosan, sekelebat melirik ke arah Mikaela yang kini sudah mendapat dokumen yang dimaksud tanpa sepengetahuan ketiga polisi itu. Bocah beriris hijau ini menghela nafas pelan, tangan menjulur ke arah pintu, hendak membuka kunci mobil.

"Nak, bisakah kau tenang sedikit.." ucap Nandes sembari mengendong Yuuichiro balik ke jok belakang. "Paman-paman ini 'kan jadi susah untuk mengantar kalian pulang.."

Yuuichiro mendengus tak suka, "Memangnya kalian mau mengantar kami pulang?" Nada suara bocah ini entah kenapa terdengar meremehkan, "Ini 'kan bukan jalan menuju panti, bahkan kami sendiri tak tahu ini di mana.."

"Wowowo, mulai pintar bicara, ha!?" Polisi botak bergerak, menjambak surai gelap Yuuichiro dan menariknya ke depan.

"Adududuh.." rintih Yuuichiro tentunya merasa kesakitan.

Melihat para polisi mulai main kasar, Mikaela segera ambil tindakan, "Ma- maaf 'kan kami, pak polisi.. Itu tadi hanya asal bicara kok.." ucapnya sedikit gugup, "Maksudku, Yuu memang bodoh, makanya cara bicaranya suka kurang ajar seperti itu.. Mohon pemaklumannya, pak polisi.."

"Hei, Mika! Aku ini 'kan bicara kenyataan! Kenapa harus minta maaf..!? Lagi pula kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Yuuichiro menggerakkan kakinya, menendang ke arah belakang tepat mengenai si polisi bernama Nandes, sukses membuat polisi itu merintih sembari memegangi dagunya. Lalu, kepala yang rambutnya dijambak tadi sedikit di miringkan kemudian menggigit lengan si polisi berkepala botak.

"AKH, _what the fuck are you doing_!?"

"Mika, ayo lari!"

Mendengar itu, Mikaela segera membuka pintu mobil dan lari keluar bersama dengan Yuuichiro. Tentunya dengan dokumen di tangan mereka.

"Sialan! Bocah brengsek! Cepat kejar!" perintah si polisi botak yang langsung dipatuhi oleh kedua anak buahnya.

Mau lari ke mana? Tak ada yang tahu. Daerah perbatasan ini hanya di penuhi dengan padang rumput membentang luas. Di kejauhan sana, terlihat sebuah jembatan besar yang menjadi penghubung dengan pulau di seberang.

Keadaan sekitar juga sepi sekali, pada saat jam hampir pagi seperti ini juga jarang sekali adanya kendaraan yang lewat. Mau minta tumpangan atau pertolongan pun juga dirasa percuma. Lantas?

"Haa! Kena kau bocah sialan!" Si polisi berkulit putih berhasil menangkap Mikaela, mencengkeram tangan bocah itu dan memelintirnya ke arah belakang.

"Akh.." Mikaela sedikit merintih, namun tak berkepanjangan. Bocah ini menggerakkan kakinya menginjak kaki si pak polisi dengan kerasnya, kemudian bergerak berputar dan menjegalnya hingga polisi itu terjatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Sedangkan Yuuichiro, ketika si polisi bernama Nandes hendak meraihnya, bocah ini sudah membungkukkan badannya dulu, menghindar ke samping dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menjegal si polisi.

Setelah itu, keduanya melanjutkan kaburnya.

"Sial, tak kusangka bocah-bocah itu tangguh juga.." gumam Laski pelan.

"Setahuku, dari dokumen tentang data-data mereka, mereka itu sudah mendapatkan pelatihan untuk mempertahankan diri.." terang Nandes menanggapi.

"Ngapain kalian!?" Tiba-tiba saja, si polisi botak sudah ada di samping mereka. "Malah tidur-tiduran!? Kejar, idiot!" perintahnya galak.

"Ba- baik, sir.."

"Bocah-bocah sialan.. Lihat saja! Kali ini kalian tak akan selamat..!" gumam si polisi botak ketika anak-anak buahnya sudah pergi.

 **-[xXx]-**

Sudah sejauh apa mereka berlari? Akhirnya langkah mereka pun terhenti.

Ini jembatan yang cukup panjang, membentang lurus ke arah utara, menuju kota Las Venturas. Bila dipikirkan dengan akal sehat, memang mereka dapat kabur dari pengejaran para polisi itu, lalu setelahnya mereka mau apa?

"Uhuk-uhuk..!" Mikaela tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan sendirinya, bahkan bocah ini juga terjatuh hingga terduduk di permukaan aspal. Kelamaan berlari, tentunya membuat napasnya habis.

Yuuichiro yang sudah 3 meter di depan, terpaksa berbalik arah membantu saudaranya itu untuk bangkit kembali.

Jam berapa sekarang? Tak ada yang tahu..

"Mika, kau masih sanggup berlari 'kan?" tanya Yuuichiro, sebenarnya khawatir.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat, berusaha mengatur nafas kembali.

Diam sebentar. Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengecek keadaan sekitar. Semoga saja para polisi itu tak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Hei, Yuu-chan.." panggil Mikaela tiba-tiba. Yuuichiro menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan saudaranya itu. "Menurutmu, masihkah ada harapan?" tanya Mikaela, suaranya agak memelan.

"Berhentilah putus asa seperti itu! Kita pasti akan kembali ke tempat Akane dan lainnya.. Aku berani bersumpah!" bentak Yuuichiro dengan suara keras.

Mikaela menundukkan kepala, tersenyum hambar. "Begitu ya? Hehe, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu!? Selama berteman, setahuku kau tak pernah mempercayaiku sama sekali.."

Manik biru berkedip sekali, dua kali, "Eh, masa iya?"

"Iya! Kau sendiri yang sok dewasa dan mengatur segalanya, jadi ketika aku berpendapat ini atau itu, kamu pasti akan selalu menyangkalnya! Bahkan aku yakin jika kamu berpikiran aku ini bodoh melebihi Patrick Star!" terang Yuuichiro panjang lebar, mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Pfft.." Mikaela mengembungkan pipinya menahan tawa, "Bodoh melebihi Patrick Star? Hihi, emang itu kenyataan 'kan? Baguslah jika kau mengakuinya.."

"Diamlah dan berhenti tertawa, idiot!" Yuuichiro menjitak pelan kepala bersurai kuning di hadapannya. "Tapi asal kau ingat saja.. Sebodoh-bodohnya Patrick Star, tak ada yang bisa menandingi sikap persahabatannya.. Kau tahukan jika Patrick itu akan selalu percaya dan membantu temannya itu..?"

"Hoo, jadi kau pikir aku Sponge gitu?"

"Iya kali! Sudahlah, segera lanjutkan perjalanan!"

Yuuichiro memutar tubuhnya, berjalan mendahului. Mikaela tersenyum kecil menatap saudaranya itu, perlahan hendak menyusul, namun.. Seseorang sukses menangkup mulutnya dari belakang.

"Mpp..!"

"Wah, _let's see_.." Suara berat terdengar.

Ini buruk. Yuuichiro kesusahan untuk berbalik arah, namun keadaan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Manik hijaunya membulat lebar, sejak kapan para polisi itu sudah ada di antara mereka?

Mikaela meronta minta dilepaskan. Tak ada hasil, sepertinya polisi berkepala botak itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga agar mangsanya tidak lepas lagi.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian adalah buronan yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kami tangkap.." ucap pak polisi itu dengan nada santai.

"Ya, benar-benar merepotkan.. Andai kami diijinkan untuk membunuh salah satu dari kalian, pastilah pekerjaan kami ini akan cepat selesai.." sambung si polisi bernama Laski.

"Sudah-sudah, segera tangkap mereka.." perintah si polisi botak sembari mengambil dokumen di tangan Mikaela dan menyerahkannya kepada si polisi berkulit putih.

Yuuichiro terdiam, bingung hendak bertindak bagaimana. Setitik air mengalir dari manik biru temannya, tatapan matanya mengatakan jika Yuu harus lari, tapi mana mungkinkan bocah itu akan pergi meninggalkan saudaranya?

Mikaela memejamkan matanya kuat, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut dan menggigit tangan polisi yang membungkamnya. Sehari dua kali, polisi berkepala botak itu mendapatkan gigitan dari bocah yang berbeda.

"Agh!" rintih polisi botak itu, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si mangsa.

" _RUN, YOU IDIOT_!" teriak Mikaela santer.

Yuuichiro tersadar dari lamunannya. Mikaela segera menyikut perut si polisi dengan kerasnya, bahkan dengan nekat mengambil pistol si pak polisi botak dan menembakkannya mengenai polisi berkulit putih.

"Ak.., apa-apaan kau!?" bentak si Laski, untung yang kena hanya pundaknya.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

Buak! Polisi berkepala botak menggerakkan lengannya memukul Mikaela dengan kasarnya.

Bocah bersurai kuning itu sedikit terdorong menabrak pegangan di sisi jembatan. Yuuichiro membulatkan matanya, ketika tubuh Mikaela tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan, membuat dirinya malah terjungkal hingga terjun dari jembatan tinggi itu, menuju ke arah sungai yang cukup luas bahkan dalam.

"MIKA..!" Yuuichiro tak pikir panjang, segera melompat, ikut terjun. Tangan menjulur berusaha meraih saudaranya itu.

Setelahnya, semua berubah menjadi gelap...

 **-[xXx]-**

Guren Ichinose menatap tidak percaya ke arah kekasihnya sendiri. Kini Mahiru tengah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Siapa itu Hyakuya dan siapa juga yang telah mengacaukan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Si pria sebenarnya masih sedikit tidak percaya, maksudnya, memang benar jika di kota ini teroris banyak sekali berkeliaran bahkan membentuk kelompok mereka masing-masing. Tapi, yang tak habis pikir itu adalah kenyataan tentang Hyakuya.

Sebuah tempat yang diketahui masyarakat luas adalah panti asuhan, mereka menampung anak-anak yang tak memiliki keluarga. Namun, kenyataan dibalik panti asuhan tersebut, ternyata anak-anak di sana dilatih untuk melakukan tindak kriminal di masa depan.

Mungkin sebagian anak-anak di sana tak tahu apa-apa, tapi tetap saja, menggunakan anak kecil untuk ambisi yang tak diketahui tujuannya apa, merupakan suatu kriminalitas.

Mahiru adalah salah satu penerus dari keluarga Hiiragi, dirinya memiliki tanggung jawab atas nama _government_ yang melindungi negara. Maka, wanita itu memang sengaja menyuruh para polisi untuk merazia tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu!" potong Guren tiba-tiba, "Kamu menyuruh polisi? Kau tahu sendirikan polisi kota ini seperti apa!? Kenapa waktu itu tidak kamu sendiri saja yang pergi?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Wanita itu menatap gugup, "A- aku tahu.. Tentu saja aku tahu.. Aku hanya tak menduga jika kejadiannya bisa separah ini.." ucapnya sembari memainkan jari jemarinya, terlihat sekali jika wanita Hiiragi itu benar-benar gugup.

Guren menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pria ini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Gu- Guren.." panggil Mahiru agak memelan, "A- apa yang harus kulakukan? A- aku takut jika nanti Yuu salah sangka.."

"Asalkan anak itu tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya sih tak masalah.." balas Guren berusaha setenang mungkin, "Tapi, yang namanya rahasia pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar 'kan?" lanjutnya entah mengucapkan fakta atau kenyataan.

Suasana menghening. Mahiru menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mata sudah berair bahkan air mata tumpah membasahi pipinya. Wanita ini tentunya merasa sangat bersalah, bersalah karena telah menghancurkan sebuah keluarga kecil.

Isak tangis sedikit tertangkap telinga pria Ichinose. Guren tak pernah tahu jika kekasihnya itu bisa menangis sehisteris itu, dan sebagai seorang kekasih, ia harusnya menenangkan. Tapi bagaimana?

"Mahiru.." panggil Guren tanpa menoleh ke subjek yang dipanggil, wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap punggung sang kekasih. "Ini semua tak sepenuhnya salahmu.. Kau.., kau hanya berusaha untuk menolong anak-anak tak berdosa itu 'kan?" ucap Guren pelan. "Aku rasa, kamu sudah melakukan suatu kebaikan.."

Mahiru terdiam, air mata entah kenapa berhenti mengalir. Yang dikatakan Guren mungkin ada benarnya juga, jadi untuk apa dirinya bersedih berlama-lama. Namun, perasaan tenang yang semula hendak datang kini hilang ketika terdengar bunyi derit pintu.

Guren maupun Mahiru terkejut mendengarnya. Yuuichiro yang sejak insiden di departemen store langsung saja terlelap, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur, kini telah menunjukkan dirinya dari balik kamar.

"Y.. Yuu..?" panggil Mahiru agak terbata.

Yuuichiro menatap datar lalu kemudian tersenyum hambar, "Jadi begitu ya..? Hehe, tak apa. Lagi pula aku sudah mengetahuinya kok.."

Pria serta wanita dalam ruangan itu menatap dengan gugup.

Ini kejadian sebelumnya, ketika Yuuichiro bertemu dengan saudaranya, yaitu Mikaela. Bocah itu tahu, maka ia memberitahukannya kepada Yuuichiro. Karena saat ini, seseorang yang memiliki interaksi dengan orang yang dimaksud hanya Yuuichiro seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hiiragi-lah yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kita. Jika seandainya mereka tidak mengirimkan polisi, mungkin kita tak akan terpisah-pisah seperti ini.."_

 _"_ _Wanita yang bersamamu, yang namanya Mahiru itu Hiiragi 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Saat ini aku diasuh oleh seorang bangsawan, aku akan mencoba mencari-cari ada di mana keberadaan Akane dan lainnya.."_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlalu menekanmu, Yuu.. Hanya saja, hal ini hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuichiro menggenggam erat sebuah benda di tangan kirinya. Itu pemberian dari saudaranya yang entah didapat dari mana.

Guren Ichinose yang melihat itu cepat memahami situasi. "Hei, dari mana kamu dapatkan benda itu!?" bentaknya sedikit terdengar gugup.

Bocah itu mengangkat pistol di tangannya tepat ke arah Mahiru, wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Apakah Yuuichiro benar-benar membenci dirinya sehingga anak itu nekat untuk membunuh?

"Ini semua salahmu.." ucap Yuuichiro pelan. "Jika kau tidak mengirimkan polisi-polisi brengsek itu, aku tak akan kehilangan keluargaku! Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan mereka!?" nada suara bocah ini sedikit meninggi.

"Yuu, _listen_ —"

" _SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH_!" Yuuichiro membentak ke arah Guren. "Kamu yang bukan apa-apa tak usah ikut campur!?" teriaknya mulai menjadi, bahkan air mata tumpah dari manik hijaunya.

Guren pun bungkam. _Well_ , pada saat seperti ini dia memang bukan apa-apa..

Mahiru berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Jadi.. Jadi kau membenciku?" tanyanya memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Yuuichiro menatap dengan raut kebencian, "Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa!?"

"Ba- baiklah.." Mahiru berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ma- maafkan aku.."

Yuuichiro menarik ujung bibirnya, terkekeh pelan. "Maaf? Kau bilang maaf!?" tanyanya agak-agak tertawa geli. "Aku kehilangan banyak hal dan kau hanya bilang 'maaf'!?"

"Yuu, tenangkan dirimu! Ini ada alasannya!" Guren berucap cepat, berusaha untuk didengarkan.

"Sudah kukatakan kau untuk diam!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika seorang anak kecil mengacungkan tembakan ke arah kekasihku!?" Guren akhirnya membentak, sudah mulai lelah dengan sandiwara ini. "Kau jangan anggap telah kehilangan banyak hal! Bisa jadikan jika keluargamu itu masih hidup!" terangnya kemudian.

Yuuichiro sedikit terdiam, "Di mana? Jika mereka hidup ada di mana mereka?"

Nah, pertanyaan kali ini mampu membuat Guren kebingungan.

"Baiklah, Yuuichiro.." ucap Mahiru mampu membuat kedua manusia kaum Adam ini memperhatikan dirinya. "Jika 'maaf' saja tak cukup, silakan kau lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hei.. Hei, Mahiru! Tidak seperti itu! Yuu, sudah cukup! Letakkan senjata itu dan kita bicarakan ini semua baik-baik!" Guren hendak maju namun isyarat tangan Mahiru menghentikannya.

Yuuichiro menatap kosong ke arah Mahiru. Wanita itu masih tersenyum manis.

"Setidaknya, terima kasih karena mau memanggilku 'mama'.."

Bocah itu menundukkan kepala, "Ya.." balasnya singkat. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan.. Merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehilangan.."

Mahiru membelalakkan matanya ketika tangan Yuuichiro yang tengah menggenggam pistol berbalik arah ke arah kekasihnya.

" _NO!_ "

Guren membelalakkan matanya juga, sempat syok, dan- TAR!

PRANG!

Peluru yang ditembakkan memecahkan kaca jendela. Guren membatu, tak mampu bertindak apa-apa maupun berkata-kata. Mahiru entah kenapa menangis kembali, entah karena bersyukur atau apa.

Yuuichiro terdiam, menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya pun ikut terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangan kemudian memegang kepalanya sendiri, menutupi matanya. Isak tangis kembali terdengar.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri mendekati anaknya, tangan membelai pundak si bocah hingga akhirnya menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"HUWAAA...!" Yuuichiro menjerit histeris dalam pelukan Mahiru.

Mahiru ikutan menangis, mulut entah sejak kapan menggumamkan kata maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Bagaimana pun juga, Yuuichiro itu masih anak-anak. Hidup dalam kehidupan yang kejam seperti ini pun sangat tidak adil baginya.

Guren juga paham hal itu, maka pria ini bergerak memeluk kedua orang yang kini berarti dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kamu sangat menyayangi orang-orang itu?"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Mika.. Aku tak janji bisa menyingkirkan mereka.."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu.. Yuu 'kan orang yang baik.."_

 **Chap7. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk review. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulis.

Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan atau kritikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap8. Gadis bernama Shinoa**

"Menunggu siapa? Pacar?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan!"

"Yuuichiro.., ayo main...! Aku bosan...!"

"Sialan kau!"

"Huueee..."

"Eh, aduuhh... Jangan nangis dong..."

"Lain kali main lagi ya..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tempat ini namanya rumah sakit. Setiap sebulan sekali, aku pasti ke tempat ini untuk melakukan _check up_ bersama kakakku. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung, kenapa aku ikutan diperiksa? Padahal 'kan aku enggak sakit.

Maka dari itu, aku berbohong sama kakak jika aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Ia sebenarnya melarang tapi aku buru-buru mengangkat kakiku dan pergi dari hadapannya. Bukannya aku ingin jadi adik yang nakal atau bagaimana, hanya saja aku bosan. Jenuh bahkan benci sama tempat yang dominan warnanya putih. Serius!

Lalu, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan girangnya, menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi ini. Tak ada siapa pun, apa ini jam siang sehingga para pasien pada tidur siang semua? Biasanya jika kabur seperti ini, aku akan bermain-main dengan kakek-kakek di kursi roda atau ibu-ibu yang tengah memegangi perut buncitnya di taman.

Tapi kenapa sekarang suasana ini amat sepi? Membosankan..

Mataku berhenti di sebuah kamar yang tak tertutup pintunya, dari dalam sana, seorang perawat keluar, mungkin perawat itu habis melakukan pengecekan atau apa. Penasaran menyerang pikiranku, aku melangkah mendekat kemudian mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Dan di dalam sana, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mungkinkah dia seumuran denganku atau malah lebih tua?

Perlahan akhirnya dia terbangun, menatap sekitar bingung lalu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak mampu kudengar. Aku terpukau. Terpukau? Hihi, terpukau akan apa?

Sekilas laki-laki itu melihat ke arahku. Sial, aku ketahuan.. Dan oh, warna matanya bagus sekali. Warna hijau, aku suka warna itu. Tapi apa itu, sedikit basah? Apa dia menangis?

"Siapa?"

Aih, dia benar-benar menyadari keberadaanku. Ingin sebenarnya aku menyapa dan berkenalan, namun kaki ini tak mau menurut dan malah pergi menjauh.

Aku melangkah sambil menerawang laki-laki tadi. Humm, mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Chap8. Gadis bernama Shinoa**

Gubrak!

Yuuichiro terjatuh dari atas kasur. Kebiasaan tidur buruk alias suka gelindingan ke kanan atau kiri menyebabkan dirinya malah mencium sang lantai berkarpet. Dulu pas masih di panti, bocah ini gelindingan sih enggak masalah, 'kan ada Mikaela yang bersedia menjadi tempat tindihannya. Loh?

Kalau sekarang, di tempat baru seperti ini, Yuuichiro biasanya akan langsung mendapatkan tendangan dari si ayah tercinta. Tapi sekarang ke mana perginya pria itu?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tak sampai, apa Guren pergi meninggalkan Yuuichiro lagi di apartemennya? Sungguh terlalu..

Bocah itu bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, mengucek mata kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar. Di sana maniknya menangkap jika si Guren tengah terduduk di sofa sambil bolak-balik ngeliatin lembaran-lembaran kertas atau malah utak-atik sama laptopnya. Pria Ichinose kadang mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil sedikit-sedikit mengumpat.

Yuuichiro memiringkan kepala. Apa yang ayahnya lakukan?

Kaki melangkah mendekat, Guren melirik sebentar kemudian balik lagi sama kerjaannya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu pelan.

Yuuichiro mengangguk lalu dengan enaknya naik ke atas sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Guren. Si Guren sempat bingung, namun ketika terdengar dengkuran kecil, pria itu membiarkan saja si Yuuichiro tertidur.

"Dasar bocah, baru bangun langsung tidur lagi.." gumam pria Ichinose.

Dan.. Kruyuk.. Bunyi itu terdengar tiba-tiba.

Yuuichiro mau tak mau membuka matanya, melirik ke arah si Guren yang berada di atas.

"Hei, bunyi apa itu?" tanya Guren menatap aneh ke anaknya.

"Kau itu yang mengeluarkannya.." Yuuichiro membalas sembari bangun dan duduk santai di samping Guren.

"Sial, mengurus skripshit memang menguras tenaga.." protes si pria sembari membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Kau cepatlah cuci muka, kita makan di luar.." perintahnya kemudian sembari mematikan si laptop.

Yuuichiro mendengus kemudian pergi dari hadapan bokapnya.

Guren itu enggak bisa masak ya? Makanya tiap kali makan pasti beli di luar. Atau biasanya sih, jika Shinya ada, mungkin orang itu yang memasakan makan. Seingat Yuuichiro 'kan Mahiru juga enggak bisa memasak, mana mungkinkan Guren akan meminta kekasihnya itu memasakan makanan, bisa-bisa Guren langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ah, lebai..

Dan sekarang, pada saat pagi seperti ini, apa ada tempat makan yang sudah buka? Palingan juga _junk food_ , makanan cepat saji yang tersedia di pinggiran kota. Guren sih tak peduli mau makan apa, yang penting perut terisi dan kenyang, gitu aja pokoknya.

Kedua manusia ini menghentikan langkahnya di dekat taman, Guren mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan warung _burger_ tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang belikan.." Pria itu menunduk menatap anaknya, kemudian berjalan menjauh, "Jangan jauh-jauh, sekitar taman saja!"

Yuuichiro menatap datar si Guren. Terserahlah!

Lalu bocah ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi panjang yang terletak di sudut taman. Ia terduduk, mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Apa itu bisa disebut mimpi buruk? Dunia itu kejam, itu yang selalu diingatnya.

Guren serta Mahiru memang tidak buruk untuk menjadi tempat berlindung, namun apa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan lainnya? Mikaela sih kemungkinan sudah aman. Atau adakah yang saudaranya itu rencanakan? Dia bilang akan berusaha mencari keberadaan saudara lainnya, tapi bagaimana cara?

Ah, persetanlah dengan semua itu. Jalani dulu yang ada, tak usah lihat masa lalu atau pun masa depan. Sekarang ya sekarang!

Yuuichiro kemudian menguap lebar, mungkin karena masih mengantuk. Namun disela-sela angopnya, bocah ini malah tersedak air liurnya sendiri, merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang berhembus dan menggelitiki telinga kanannya.

Yuuichiro menoleh cepat ke belakang, menatap tersangka yang tengah seenaknya tiup-tiup telinganya. Bocah ini bengong, mendapati seorang anak perempuan tengah menatapnya dari balik kursi yang ia duduki. Apa-apaan dia?

"Hihi.." Perempuan itu tertawa kecil kemudian melompat ke depan, tepat menduduki bagian kosong di samping Yuuichiro.

Bocah bersurai gelap itu tak mengeluarkan kata-kata, bingung saja sama tingkah perempuan yang mungkin seusia dengan dirinya itu. Perempuan itu bersurai ungu muda, terasa familiar sekali bagi Yuuichiro, matanya juga coklat agak-agak kemerahan, ia menggunakan pakaian terusan dengan rok selutut, mungkin terkesan agak mewah tapi santai.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Anak perempuan itu bertanya.

"Huh?" Yuuichiro tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eng- enggak.. Bukan apa-apa.." Bocah ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Guren kok lama sekali ya?

"Aku Shinoa.." Anak perempuan itu berkata seperti memperkenalkan diri, Yuuichiro melirik. "Kamu?"

Dia bertanya nama? Yuuichiro sebenarnya mau cuek-cuek saja, baru pertama bertemu masa langsung tanya-tanya. Namun, kadang mulut tak mau menurut sama jalan pikiran.

"Yuu.." Balas bocah beriris hijau itu cepat.

"Yuu? Hanya Yuu?"

"Yuuichiro."

Anak perempuan itu menganggukkan kepala, "Oke, Yuuichiro.."

Keadaan menghening. Perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan kedua kakinya yang mengantung sembari bersenandung kecil. Yuuichiro sedikit melirik, ingin rasanya bertanya terhadap orang di sampingnya itu, apa yang ia lakukan di sini sendirian. Namun urung, ntar malah dikira kepo.

"Hei, Yuuichiro.." Perempuan bernama Shinoa itu memanggil, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. "Ayo main!"

Huh? Main? Main apaan?

Yuuichiro enggak habis pikir, anak orang di sampingnya ini kenapa sih, "Kau main sendirian saja! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, enggak boleh keluyuran jauh-jauh.." balas bocah itu cepat.

Shinoa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Menunggu siapa? Pacar?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan!"

"Habis _important_ banget sih, pake ditungguin segala.. Huu, dasar bocah!"

Sialan, memang siapa yang lebih bocah di sini!? Ingin rasanya Yuuichiro menyemprotkan kata-kata, namun apalah hatinya tak sampai. Alasannya karena dia perempuan, dan dia juga... Ah, entahlah! Yuuichiro ogah memikirkannya.

"Yuuichiro.., ayo main...!" Shinoa merengek, menarik-narik lengan pakaian laki-laki di sampingnya. "Aku bosan...!"

Yuuichiro jengkel sendiri, "Sudah kukatakan aku enggak boleh keluyuran! Bisakah kau mengerti!?"

Perempuan itu turun dari kursi, menatap Yuuichiro dengan muka sebal, "Dasar anak manja!" ucapnya kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Terserah mau dibilang apa, yang penting anak perempuan itu telah lenyap dari sampingnya. Yuuichiro merasa bersyukur, namun dilain sisi sedih juga. Tunggu, sedih karena apa?

Sudahlah-sudahlah, sebaiknya menunggu Guren. Atau sebaiknya disusul saja? Mungkin saja pria itu pingsan di tengah jalan.

Yuuichiro mendengus kemudian turun dari kursi, hendak melangkah pergi, namun..

STAK! Sebuah batu kecil melayang dengan anggunnya, mendarat tepat mengenai kepala bocah itu.

"Wuadaaww..!"Yuuichiro merintih kesakitan. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya ngelempar batu. Bocah ini menoleh cepat sambil tangan memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Ahaha, kena!" Shinoa tertawa dengan girangnya.

Anak itu lagi.. Cari sensasi banget sih! Yuuichiro spontan mengambil batu di sampingnya dan balas melempar ke arah perempuan itu, namun Shinoa bergerak menghindar.

"Weks, enggak kena.." ledek perempuan itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yuuichiro geram, "Sialan kau!" Bocah ini tanpa sadar bergerak berlari mengejar si perempuan.

Shinoa yang merasa keinginannya untuk bermain terkabul, segera mengangkat kakinya pergi menjauh. "Ye ye ye, _catch me if you can_..." teriaknya di sela-sela berlari.

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung. Yuuichiro tak habis pikir, untuk ukuran seorang anak perempuan, Shinoa itu cukup gesit juga gerakannya. Mulai dari melompati bangku taman, melesat di antara penduduk yang numpang lewat, bahkan menerobos melewati bawah kursi. Shinoa itu perempuan loh ya, pake rok pula, masa iya tingkahnya gehul begitu?

Bodo amat! Yuuichiro enggak mau kalah tentunya, ia mempercepat gerakan kaki, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu jarak sudah hampir dekat, Yuuichiro langsung saja melompat dan mendorong Shinoa ke arah semak-semak.

"Kyaa..!" pekik Shinoa tentunya terkejut.

Keduanya sedikit terserempet di permukaan tanah hingga akhirnya terhenti dengan Yuuichiro yang berada di posisi atas.

"Kena kau!" ucap Yuuichiro sedikit bangga karena telah sukses menangkap mangsanya.

Shinoa yang berada di bawah menatap ke atas tanpa ekspresi, namun perlahan rautnya berubah, bergerak cepat mendorong Yuuichiro agar menyingkir. "Huueee..." Perempuan itu terduduk sembari menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Loh!? Yuuichiro kalang kabut, apa tindakannya tadi yang mendorong lalu menubruki itu terlalu kasar ya?

"Eh, aduuhh.. Jangan nangis dong..." Yuuichiro berusaha menenangkan sambil celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri, berharap tak ada orang dewasa yang melihat, nanti dirinya malah dikira anak nakal lagi..

Shinoa enggak mau berhenti, malah makin kenceng nangisnya.

"Alamak.." Serius, Yuuichiro enggak pernah tahu caranya nenangin perempuan yang sedang nangis. "Shin.. Shinoa.., itukan namamu? Iya aku tahu aku salah, dan aku minta maaf.. Tolong berhentilah menangis.." ucap bocah ini cepat.

Tak didengar..

Yuuichiro garuk-garuk kepala, "Baiklah-baiklah.." Bocah ini bergerak, menggeser posisi duduknya agar bersebelahan dengan si perempuan. "Mana yang sakit..?" Yuuichiro menyentuh pundak perempuan itu.

Shinoa menghentikan tangisnya, melirik Yuuichiro dari balik tangan. Tak terduga, lidah menjulur. "Wee, ketipu.." ucap perempuan itu kemudian.

Yuuichiro _speechless_ , merasa dibegoin, "Dasar kau ini!" Bocah itu menjitak pelan kepala bersurai ungu muda itu.

"Hahaha.." Shinoa tertawa girang.

Manik hijau melirik, melihat si gadis yang tengah menunjukkan raut senang. Entah kenapa terlihat sangat... Akh! Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangan, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran gilanya tadi.

Shinoa membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil sesekali membersihkan pakaian.

"Maaf.. Pakaianmu jadi kotor.." ucap Yuuichiro pelan.

"Tak apa, pakaianku pernah lebih kotor dari ini kok.. Bahkan sampe ada bercak-bercak darahnya saja, pernah.." terang Shinoa santai.

Yuuichiro mendengus, "Kau itu sebenarnya ngapain pagi-pagi di sini?"

"Main.."

Ya, anak-anak jika ke taman pasti untuk bermain 'kan?

"Pergi sendiri? Apa orang tuamu tak khawatir?"

Perempuan itu menggerakkan matanya menatap ke arah lain, nampak sedang berpikir. "Enggak.." balasnya polos.

Masa iya tak ada orang tua yang menghawatirkan anaknya?

Hening sebentar.. Yuuichiro entah kenapa tak tahu hendak bertanya apa lagi.

Perempuan itu melihat-lihat sekeliling, kemudian tangan mengambil salah satu daun yang terlepas dari ranting di pohon.

"Lihat! Hijau.." ucap Shinoa menunjukkan daun yang ia ambil tadi.

Yuuichiro memperhatikan, "Iya.. Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya enggak ngerti.

"Sama seperti warna matamu.. Hijau.." balas perempuan itu senang, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya sedikit terbengong. "Oh iya, ini juga hijau.." Shinoa merogoh saku di roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah manik kelereng dari dalam sana. "Aku menemukan ini di jalan, lalu setiap saat aku bawa deh.."

"Kau suka warna hijau?"

"Huh? Uum, begitulah.. Jika melihat warna hijau, entah kenapa pikiran jadi tenang. Hehee.."

Yuuichiro menatap bosan, "Kalau begitu perhatikan saja mataku setiap saat.." ucapnya mulai ngawur.

"Ide yang bagus!"

Shinoa langsung saja menyentuh kedua pipi Yuuichiro dan menarik kepala bersurai gelap itu agar mendekat. Yuuichiro terkejut, jika saja tangan tak menopang tubuhnya, mungkin saja bocah ini sudah menubruki perempuan di hadapannya lagi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Shinoa menatap lurus ke arah sepasang manik _malachite_ itu, yang ditatap entah kenapa grogi sendiri. Jarak bisa dibilang terlalu dekat untuk ukuran seorang bocah. **Perhatian, mereka masih 12 tahun!**

Yuuichiro berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tak bisa. Dirinya entah kenapa malah ikut menatap ke arah manik _corrondum_ itu. Nafas keduanya pun juga bisa saling dirasakan satu sama lain. **Perhatian, mereka masih 12 tahun!**

Shinoa mempersempit jarak. Wajah Yuuichiro naik warna, enggak tau sebabnya apa. Kini jarak keduanya hanya sebatas jari kelingking. **Perhatian, mereka masih 12 tahun! Masih 12 tahun!**

Shinoa kemudian tersenyum manis, "Iya ya, jika diperhatikan dekat seperti ini, lebih terasa menyejukkannya.." ucapnya sembari melepaskan kedua tangan dari pipi si laki-laki.

Yuuichiro segera menjauhkan diri, berusaha mengatur detak jantung yang entah kenapa tak mau stabil. Apa-apaan adegan tadi?

"Kau tidak jadi menunggu orang _important_ -mu itu?" tanya perempuan itu tiba-tiba.

Dan Yuuichiro hampir saja melupakan soal si Guren. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dirinya pergi, mungkinkah papanya itu sudah datang? Bisa-bisa Yuuichiro kena marah lantaran membuat Guren menunggu lama.

Yuuichiro mendengus, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Shinoa mengikuti.

"Hari ini menyenangkan loh.." ucap perempuan itu setelah keduanya keluar dari semak-semak. "Lain kali main lagi ya.." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Tak membalas, Yuuichiro hanya menganggukkan kepala. Shinoa menggaruk pipinya kemudian bergerak mendekat, tangan meraih kerah pakaian si laki-laki dan menariknya. Yuuichiro terpaksa menunduk, bingung sebenarnya dengan tingkah si perempuan.

Manik hijau seketika membelalak lebar ketika Shinoa mengecup lembut pipi kiri Yuuichiro. Bocah itu dibuatnya bengong.

"Hihi.." Shinoa menjauhkan diri. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Yuuichiro.." ucapnya kemudian berlari pergi.

Yuuichiro masih bengong. Tak tahu hendak bertindak apa dan bagaimana. Entah kenapa jiwanya seperti melayang, tapi untungnya masih mampu bernafas. Manik itu kemudian berkedip sekali dua kali bahkan lebih.

Bocah ini garuk-garuk kepala, "Sial, apa-apaan anak itu?" umpatnya sembari berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi.

 **-[xXx]-**

"Kau tahukan jika menunggu itu adalah hal paling membosankan di dunia?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut si pria dewasa.

"Aku tahu.." Dibalas sambil sesekali gigit makanan kemudian menelan.

"Tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bawa jam, jadi tak tahu.."

"Kenapa kau keluyuran?"

"Karena bosan menunggu.."

"Lalu kau balas membuatku menunggu begitu?"

"Iya, karena kau lama.."

Sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala sang pria Ichinose. Pria itu segera bergerak memiting kepala bocah di hadapannya, "Kurang ajar! Mulai pintar bicara kau bocah!?" bentaknya.

"Ekh!" Yuuichiro tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Am- ampun, papa..!" Bocah itu menjerit kesakitan.

Penduduk yang tengah melewati taman tak sengaja menyaksikan hal tersebut, namun Guren sama sekali tak peduli jika aksinya itu merupakan aksi kekerasan terhadap anak-anak. Memang pada dasarnya bocah bernama Yuuichiro itu rada kurang ajar kok, itu menurut pikiran seorang Guren Ichinose.

Yuuichiro baru saja akan _collapse_ di tempat jika saja dering ponsel tak berbunyi. Guren segera menghentikan aksi cekik-cekikannya, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil benda persegi yang bernama ponsel itu.

Memperhatikan layar ponsel, di situ ada tertulis nama 'Mahiru'. Ngapain tuh wanita menghubungi dirinya?

Guren menekan tombol terima, "Halo.." ucapnya kasar setelah si ponsel didekatkan pada daun telinga.

Yuuichiro membenarkan posisi duduknya, memegangi leher yang tadi agak nyeri. Mendengus pelan menatap si pria dewasa, kemudian lanjut makan.

"Jam 12 nanti aku ke kampus. ... Apa? Akhir minggu? ... Ngapain? ... Tidak, aku capek. ... Yuu?"

Yuuichiro melirik ke arah Guren, apa pula namanya pake disebut-sebut segala?

"Tidak, aku rasa anak itu tidak mau.."

Guren seketika menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping ketika dirasa seseorang yang berbicara di seberang sana berteriak merengek.

"Emang mau ke mana? ... Angel Pine?"

Yuuichiro kembali menatap si Guren, pria itu juga tengah melirik si bocah.

"Yoo, terserah. ... Mobil? Aku enggak punya, pake punyamu saja, tapi aku yang nyetir. ... _Yeah, baby_.." Dan sambungan pun berakhir.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yuuichiro segera bertanya.

"Kepo.." balas Guren santai.

Bocah itu mendengus kesal, "Memang tidak boleh? Kalian tadi membicarakan 'Angel Pine'.."

Guren menatap ke arah lain, "Besok kau akan tahu. Cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah ini pulang, aku harus ke kampus siang nanti.." terangnya cepat.

Yuuichiro cemberut tapi menurut, dalam hati sebenarnya masih saja penasaran.

Hanyut dalam ketenangan. Guren sempat memikirkan ucapan kekasihnya tadi yang katanya akan mengajak mereka pergi ke Angel Pine akhir minggu ini. Lah, untuk apa?

 **Chap8. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisah untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih sudah meyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulisan.

Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan atau kritikan? Hehee...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap9. Rahasia Lain**

"Apa mama tak jadi datang?"

"Mungkin tidak..."

"Bukannya kita mau pergi ya?"

"Gureenn...! Kenapa tak mengingatkan tadi!?"

"Mahiru, kamu mimisan...?"

"Oh ya, kau tak ada rencana mengenalkan kita dengan anakmu?"

"Hari ini kamu aneh, Mito..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap9. Rahasia Lain**

Terlihat dengan sengitnya mobil tipe _Bullet_ dengan _Premier_ tengah susul menyusul di antara banyaknya tipe-tipe mobil lain. Kedua kendaraan beroda empat ini tampak melintasi jalur jalanan beraspal yang cukup kinclong akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Aksi kejar-kejaran ini pun bertambah seru ketika dirasa sirene-sirene mobil polisi mulai terdengar menemani suara hujan. Tak ingin tertangkap sama saja perlu tancap gas, maka si _Premier_ melaju dengan menggunakan _speed boster_ , mengejar si _Bullet_ yang masih perlu _charging_ kekuatan.

Sebuah bendera persegi panjang bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih terlihat di ujung sana. Dan begitu _Premier_ melewatinya, maka berakhirlah sudah sesi balapan kali ini, sodara-sodara.

"Yeay...!" Yuuichiro berjingkrak kegirangan ketika tahu jika dirinya pemenang dalam sesi kejar kebut mobil-mobilan kali ini.

"Bangga kau, bocah! Baru menang sekali saja sudah bangga.." ledek Guren yang tengah duduk bersila di samping anaknya.

"Setidaknya bisa menang, daripada tidak sama sekali.."

"Yaa.. Lima banding satu, kau tetap kalah telak, nak.."

"Kamu menyebalkan!"

"Memang.."

Yuuichiro langsung duduk diam sambil cemberut. Mengamati bokapnya yang tengah utak atik game, atau lebih tepatnya, lagi main khusus bagian _story_ , bukan _player versus player_ seperti sebelumnya. Manik hijau itu kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Sudah pukul 3.47 PM

Yuuichiro kembali menatap si Guren, "Aku lapar.." ucap bocah ini tiba-tiba.

"Sama kalau begitu.." balas Guren sambil masih terus asyik bermain game.

"Apa mama tak jadi datang?"

"Mungkin tidak.."

"Katanya mau ngajak ke Angel Pine..?"

Guren terdiam, mata melirik ke arah lain. Iya ya, akhir minggu katanya Mahiru hendak mengajak mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini wanita itu tak pernah sekali pun menghubungi, terakhir kali sih pas Guren ada di taman. Itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.

Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Guren juga tak pernah melihat keberadaan kekasihnya di kampus. Lalu ke mana wanita itu?

"Mungkin tidak jadi.."

Yuuichiro mendengus, seperti tidak puas dengan balasan dari Guren yang singkat-singkat begitu.

"Kenapa tidak kamu hubungi dia?" bocah ini mengganti topik pembicaraan, walau masih sama saja sih sebenarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Katakan jika kamu rindu.."

"Mana mungkin!"

Guren itu suka membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sikap pria Ichinose ini memang cuek dari sononya. Yuuichiro sendiri juga tak habis pikir, Guren sama Mahiru itu pasangan kekasih, bahkan status sudah seperti orang tua yang memiliki anak, kok bisa-bisanya gitu tak saling peduli satu sama lain.

Kemungkinan Mahiru masih peduli, lah kalau Guren?

"Kalian itu serius pasangan bukan sih?" Yuuichiro bertanya.

Manik ungu kelam melirik datar, "Apa kamu mulai tertarik dengan kisah romansa?"

Bocah itu kesusahan menelan air liur, "Bu- bukan begitu.. Hanya saja 'kan, aku anak kalian. Wajarkan jika aku bertanya tentang hubungan orang tua..?"

"Haha.." pria itu sedikit terkekeh, "Tak ada yang menarik dari kisahku dan Mahiru, kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, nak.." ucapnya kembali fokus sama game.

Yuuichiro memperhatikan raut ayahnya. Guren sedikit tersenyum kecil, mungkin dirinya tengah mengingat-ingat masa lalu, tapi di balik senyum kecil itu tersirat juga sedikit penderitaan bahkan penyesalan. Yuuichiro sebenarnya tak pandai baca-baca pikiran orang dari raut wajah, tapi boleh 'kan dirinya berpikir demikian?

Entah kenapa, bocah ini jadi makin penasaran sama hubungan percintaan Guren serta Mahiru. Apa lebih baik tanya sama ibunya saja ya? Barangkali wanita itu mau menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka?

Yuuichiro menghela nafas singkat, kemudian kepala tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang, menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang. Di sana ada Mahiru, tengah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam apartemen. Oh iya, Mahiru 'kan punya kunci cadangan apartemennya Guren, wajar saja 'kan jika wanita itu bisa masuk sesuka hati.

Sadar jika Yuuichiro sudah mengetahui dirinya, Mahiru meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar bocah itu tetap diam. Yuuichiro bungkam, mata sesekali lirik bokapnya yang masih saja fokus kejar-kejaran sama polisi.

Mahiru berjalan dengan perlahan, kemudian ketika wanita itu sudah tepat di belakang Guren, ia langsung saja memeluk pria itu dengan gemasnya.

"Gureenn..." panggil Mahiru dengan suara lembut.

"Adoohh.." Pria itu tersentak kaget, "Sial, Mahiru! Misiku jadi gagal tuh loh!"

Terlihat dengan jelas di layar televisi tertulis ' _Mission Failed_ ', bahkan _player_ -nya juga tertangkap hingga masuk ke dalam penjara. Yuuichiro _sweatdrop_.

"Iih, apa sih yang lebih penting antara aku sama game?" rengek wanita itu masih memeluk kepala kekasihnya.

"Mahiru, berhenti memeluk! Kepalaku nyelip di dadamu, tahu!"

Yuuichiro makin _sweatdrop_.

"Ups.." Mahiru melepaskan pelukkannya, "Maaf, ntar malah keenakan kamunya lagi.." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Guren segera membenarkan posisi duduknya, lanjut mengurus segala kegagalan dalam game.

"Ma.., papa jahat tak memberikan aku makan.." Yuuichiro akhirnya buka suara.

"Astaga! Guren mah tega, anak kelaparan malah didiemin aja!" bentak wanita Hiiragi itu, namun yang dibentak cuek-cuek saja.

"Mikirin makan buat diri sendiri saja tak kesampean, apalagi mikirin orang lain.." balas pria itu sekenanya.

Mahiru mendengus tak suka.

"Tapi tenang saja, untungnya mama kemari membawa makanan.." Wanita itu bergerak mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam sana.

Yuuichiro sedikit terkejut, takut jika itu kotak isinya makanan buatan mamanya sendiri. Kalian ingat 'kan jika Mahiru itu agak-agak tak jago memasak?

Guren sih cuma ngelirik sambil bergumam 'Mampus loe..' ke arah anaknya sendiri.

Mahiru duduk manis di samping anaknya, membuka kotak tersebut dengan semangat. Penampilannya sih memang cantik, beberapa daging dengan hiasan daun-daun selada serta cairan saus atau mungkin mayonaise terletak di dalamnya. Guren sama Yuuichiro entah kenapa kepengen ngiler.

"Itu kamu yang buat?" Guren bertanya.

"Yup..! Latihan selama beberapa hari.."

Wanita itu menusuk salah satu daging dengan garpu, mencocol sedikit dengan saus serta mayonaise, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Yuuichiro.

"Selamat menikmati.." ucap pria Ichinose sembari kembali fokus bermain.

Yuuichiro menatap ragu. Akan kah ini aman atau tidak?

Mahiru sih sudah senyam-senyum saja, yakin sekali jika anaknya itu akan membuka mulut dan memakan hasil jerih payahnya.

Bocah itu terdiam, padahal dalam hati sudah komat-kamit membaca mantera agar dirinya baik-baik saja. Baiklah, ini sudah keterlaluan. Untuk apa juga pake baca mantera segala? Apa Yuuichiro tidak percaya dengan masakan ibunya?

Dengan _reluctant_ -nya, Yuuichiro akhirnya mau buka mulut dan menerima makanan yang telah diberikan Mahiru. Wanita itu tampak senang. Daging di dalam mulut tak langsung ditelan bocah itu. Pertama diemut dulu, merasakan tekstur luarnya. Perlahan mulai mengunyah dan menelannya. Lalu..

Yuuichiro terbengong sebentar, sambil kedip-kedip. "Ini.. ini enak.." ucap bocah itu pelan.

Guren tersentak kaget, "Masa iya?"

"Huhu, kau mulai meremehkan keahlianku ya?" Mahiru merespon sembari memakan sendiri makanannya. "Sudahkan? Sisanya untukku.."

"Aku mau lagi.." Yuuichiro merengek meminta.

"Sial, jika enak, berikan juga padaku.." Guren melupakan gamenya, ikut mendekati Mahiru, pengen disuapin juga.

"Wee, apa-apaan kalian?" Mahiru mengangkat kotak makanan yang ia bawa tinggi-tinggi, seperti tak ingin membagi gitu.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, hari menjelang hampir malam, bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.17 PM

Saat ini, lakon utama kita, Guren Ichinose maksudnya, tengah tidur-tiduran dengan santainya di sofa ruang tengah. Tangan di letakkan di atas perut sedangkan kepala sudah tertutupi oleh sebuah majalah otomotif.

Mahiru serta Yuuichiro nampak asyik sendiri dengan game battle-battle, bukan game balapan seperti yang dimainkan Guren sebelumnya. Nampak dengan jelas jika Mahiru menggunakan seorang wanita kantoran, sedangkan Yuuichiro menggunakan seorang remaja SMA.

Pertarungan ibu-anak ini cukup sengit, atau malah seru. Guren sendiri bahkan sampai terganggu lantaran kedua orang itu ribut teriak-teriak hajar sana, hajar sini.

Guren mengangkat sedikit buku di kepalanya, melirik ke arah kekasih serta anaknya, kemudian beralih ke arah jendela, melihat hari di luar sana yang sudah petang.

"Hei.." pria itu memanggil, seperti ingat akan sesuatu.

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut, masih sibuk dengan game. Guren mendengus, namun lanjut berkata. "Bukannya kita mau pergi ya?"

Seketika permainan terhenti.

Mahiru mengedipkan kedua matanya sedangkan Yuuichiro ikut kedip-kedip juga.

"OH IYA! Aku lupa!" teriak Mahiru sembari bangkit dari duduk santainya. "Gimana nih? Hari sudah malam?"

"Ya sudah, batalkan saja.." balas Guren santai sambil balik tiduran lagi.

"Aah, aku bodoh bisa sampe lupa seperti itu.." Mahiru malah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, mirip kayak orang frustasi. "Yuu, maafkan mama ya.."

Yuuichiro mengangkat wajahnya, menatap si wanita Hiiragi. "Ah, iya.. Tak apa kok.."

"Gureenn..! Kenapa tak mengingatkan tadi!?" kali ini Mahiru malah merengek ke arah kekasihnya.

"Loh? Aku saja baru ingat.." terang Guren santai.

Mahiru menggembungkan pipinya, agaknya lagi kesal-kesal sedikit.

"Sudah lupakan saja.. Lain waktu juga bisa 'kan?" ucap pria Ichinose sembari melirik Mahiru. "Hei.." pria ini langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurannya, "Mahiru, kamu mimisan..?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mahiru tampak terkejut.

Yuuichiro segera menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah wanita Hiiragi, dan memang benar, setitik darah nampak mengalir dari lubang hidung ibunya. Mahiru menggunakan tangan kanan, menyentuh sendiri daerah hidungnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Guren sedikit khawatir, segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih diam berdiri, namun wanita itu malah menjauh.

"Eng.., tidak.. Ini bukan apa-apa.." Mahiru dengan serampangan mengelap hidungnya dengan lengan pakaian. "Aku akan bersihkan ini sebentar.." Wanita itu segera pergi dari hadapan kekasih serta anaknya, pergi menuju toilet yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Suara air mengalir terdengar ketika wanita itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Guren mendengus sejadinya, walau hati sedikit khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa dia sakit?" Yuuichiro bertanya.

Tak tahu, Guren hanya menggeleng kepala pelan.

Setelah sekian menit, Mahiru akhirnya keluar dari toilet dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehee.."

Guren menatap bosan, "Apaan tuh? Tiba-tiba malah senyam-senyum.."

"Kalian pasti mengawatirkanku ya?" tebak wanita itu kemudian. Tak ada jawaban, Guren serta Yuuichiro lebih memilih bungkam. "Tenang, aku baik-baik saja kok.. Hanya sedikit kepanasan, lalu sekarang.." manik coklat kemerahan itu jelalatan.

Guren enggak salah duga, namun cara bicara Mahiru sedikit kaku, seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu begitu.

"Aku harus pulang.." ucap wanita Hiiragi sembari mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Mama yakin baik-baik saja?" Yuuichiro jujur, entah kenapa malah khawatir sendiri.

"Iya, mama baik-baik saja kok.." Mahiru mengacak-acak surai gelap bocah itu.

"Aku antar.." Guren menimpali.

"Wops, tidak bisa! Aku bawa mobil sendiri.. Kamu tak perlu repot-repot, sayang.. Sudah-sudah, aku harus segera pulang.."

Mahiru melangkah menuju pintu, agak sedikit tergesa-gesa, tak sadar membuat dirinya malah hampir ambruk dengan sendirinya. Guren langsung saja ambil langkah cepat, menyangga kekasihnya agar tak serius jatuh ke lantai.

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya yang sedikit berair, wajah entah kenapa nampak resah bahkan berkeringat dingin.

"Kamu tak baik-baik saja, Mahiru.." ucap Guren sekenanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.." Mahiru melepaskan tangan Guren dari dirinya. "Aku harus pulang.." wanita Hiiragi segera berlari keluar apartemen.

"Hei!"

Rencana Guren mau menyusul, namun Mahiru sudah menghilang duluan di balik tembok. Pria itu mendengus pelan, berpikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya?

 **-[xXx]-**

Keesokkan harinya, Guren melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa di lorong kampus. Agaknya pria ini telat lantaran semalam tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, otomatis, paginya bakal bangun kesiangan toh?

Memang apa yang dipikirkan Guren sehingga pria ini tak dapat tidur dengan tenang? Yah, kalian tahu sendiri 'kan mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu?

Yuuichiro saja sampe terbingung-bingung, tumben-tumbenan gitu bokapnya itu menaruh rasa khawatir yang amat sangat terhadap emaknya. Biasanya juga cuek?

"Hei, Guren!" sapa pria tinggi tegap bersurai kuning yang sudah menepati bangku dalam kelas kali ini. "Sini-sini!"

Kalian masih ingat dengan Norito 'kan?

Nama lengkapnya sih Norito Goshi, dia ini salah satu teman Guren sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Entah alasan apa yang membuat mereka berteman. Lalu ada juga si Mito, lengkapnya Mito Jujo. Sama halnya dengan Norito, mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak SMA, tidak tahu ceritanya seperti apa.

Guren mendengus ketika melihat Norito serta Mito, dalam hati mengutuk kenapa juga hari ini dirinya harus satu kelas dengan dua makhluk itu?

"Tumben agak telat kau, Ichinose.." ucap Mito, nada suaranya sedikit ketus, yah mungkin bawaan dari sananya.

"Memang apa peduli kalian jika aku datang cepat?" balas Guren malah bertanya setelah dirinya menepati bangku kosong di belakang Norito.

Norito mengubah posisi duduknya agak miring, supaya bisa melihat ke belakang. "Yah, untungnya sih kau masuk sebelum dosen datang, jika tidak, wuhuu.. Terkunci sudah kau di luar kelas.."

Ya memang benar, dosen untuk mata kuliah kali ini memang sangat mejengkelkan. Sekalinya mahasiswa/mahasiswi datang telat, maka si dosen akan mengunci kelas dari dalam dan tak akan membiarkan mahasiswa/mahasiswi masuk apa pun itu alasannya. Memang menjengkelkan.

Guren menghela nafas singkat, perkataan Norito barusan ada benarnya sih. Beruntung dirinya datang tepat waktu. Pria ini menopang dagu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hei, jadi ceritanya kamu sudah punya anak nih?" Mito yang duduk di seberang Norito sedikit melirik ke arah Guren.

"Apa anak!?" Norito nampak terkejut, agaknya tak tahu apa-apa.

"Huh? Dari mana berita itu?" Guren agaknya sedikit kesal.

Siapa juga orang yang seenaknya sebar-sebar kehidupan tentang dirinya. Perihal Yuuichiro yang belum resmi jadi anaknya 'kan hanya Mahiru serta Shinya yang tahu.

Tunggu dulu! Shinya?

"Sial, pasti orang itu.." pria Ichinose bergumam sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu, aku sama sekali tak tahu.. Maksudnya kamu sudah buat anak gitu sama Mahiru?" tebak Norito asal-asalan.

"Bukan, tolol! Itu cuma anak angkat!" semprot Mito ke arah pria bersurai kuning di sampingnya.

Norito berkedip sekali dua kali, "Oh.., anak angkat.. Kirain beneran bikin.." ucapnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa sepertinya lega begitu?" tanya Guren agak curiga.

"Ha? Aku hanya mewakili perasaannya Mito, gitu-gitukan dia sedikit menaruh hati padamu.." balas pria Goshi sembari angkat-angkat alis.

"Sembarangan!" Semburat merah entah kenapa menghiasi wajah wanita Jujo.

"Haha.." Norito tertawa renyah, mengembalikan posisi duduknya jadi menghadap depan ketika dirasa dosen sudah datang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Shinya serta Mahiru tak kelihatan? Apa mereka kali ini beda kelas dengan Guren? Ah, sudahlah..

Guren kembali menopang dagu menatap ke luar jendela. Setelahnya, selama pelajaran dimulai, pria ini sama sekali tak fokus dan malah berujung dengan ketiduran hingga jam kuliah usai.

Awalnya Norito berencana untuk meninggalkan si pria Ichinose, namun Mito menahan, gitu-gitu sebagai teman tak baik itu meninggalkan, betul?

"Rupanya kau memang menyukainya.." ucap Norito asal-asalan.

"Bukan begitu, idiot!" Mito membentak, kali ini pake menginjak kaki pria di sampingnya, membuat si korban injakkan merintih sambil loncat-loncat memegangi kaki. "Heh, Guren tukang tidur! Bangun!" Wanita bersurai merah itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Guren.

Pria itu bergeming, agaknya kalau sudah ngebo emang susah sekali untuk disadarkan.

"Cium aja.." Norito lagi.

"Diam kau! Gur, bangun, Gur! Elu pengen jadi penunggu kampus nih ceritanya?" Mito enggak sengaja pake bahasa gaul.

Akhirnya si pria Ichinose membuka sedikit sebelah mata, melirik ke arah dua manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Guren enggak pake dosa.

"Jam 5 sore, _baby_.." balas Norito yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari wanita bersurai merah.

"Oh.." Guren menegakkan tubuhnya, menggerak-gerakkan tangan serta leher. Tidur di atas meja itu membuat seluruh badannya terasa mati rasa. "Ya sudah, aku pulang.."

Pria ini segera bangkit berdiri, membawa tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Hei hei, tunggu dulu!" Mito menyusul, menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Norito ngikut aja di belakang. "Ada tugas dari dosen.." Wanita ini menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas.

Guren melirik ke arah Mito, "Tumben kamu perhatian.." ucapnya malas sembari menerima lembaran kertas tadi.

"Ah, ung, itu.. Memang lagi kebetulan.." balas Mito sembari membuang muka. "Oh ya, kau tak ada rencana mengenalkan kita dengan anakmu?"

"Ha?" Guren melongo, "Untuk apa?"

"Yaa, bukan untuk apa-apa sih.."

Guren terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang tentunya lebih pendek dari dirinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap, nampaknya tengah berusaha untuk mencari-cari pemandangan lain, supaya tak langsung bertatapan muka dengan Guren.

Jangan ditanya apa yang dikerjakan Norito Goshi. Pria ini malah lagi asyik menyaksikan drama romansa di hadapannya, sambil sesekali korek-korek hidung. Oke, lupakan soal Norito.

Pria Ichinose menghela nafas, "Hari ini kamu aneh, Mito.." ucapnya sembari berlalu pergi.

Seriuslah, selama berteman, bahkan Guren tak pernah mengakui jika mereka teman. Wanita bernama Mito itu tak pernah sampe segitunya menaruh rasa perhatian terhadap Guren, malah biasanya, wanita itu selalu mengolok-olok juga membentak.

Lalu kali ini, Guren tentunya curiga 'kan jika Mito perhatian banget sama dirinya?

Mito membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menatap ke arah kepergiannya Guren.

"Cih.., aku seperti ini juga karena khawatir denganmu, bodoh!" gumam wanita ini pelan.

"Ya, tapi khawatirmu itu berlebihan.." Norito menanggapi sembari melangkah perlahan mendekati wanita Jujo.

"Aku hanya kasihan dengannya.."

Norito mengangkat alis, maniknya menatap bosan ke arah menghilangnya Guren.

"Kasihan?"

"Iya, kasihan! Apa kamu tak merasakannya!? Kau juga ambil bagian dalam permainan ini 'kan? Malah kau peran utamanya!" bentak Mito dengan kasar.

"Ahaha, begitu ya? Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti.. Lagipula, Guren itu tak suka jika dikasihani, jadi jangan terlalu peduli dengan dirinya deh.."

Mito cemberut, "Ini reaksi wanita! Jika aku diposisinya, aku tentu akan sangat terluka sekali.."

"Ya, bersyukurlah kau tidak berada diposisinya.."

Mito mendengus sebal, "Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu memang menyebalkan!" wanita ini melangkah mendahului dengan langkah lebar.

"Hei!" Norito merentangkan tangannya, "Ini reaksi pria! Wajar dong jika aku cuek..?"

 **Chap9. END**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian kisahnya untuk kapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca dan meluangkan diri mereview. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulis. hehee... ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama story ini enggak lanjut? setahun lebih ya? kira-kira masih ada yang ngikutin enggak?

aku akan jujur saja kalau aku mulai main mood kalau mau ngelanjutin fanfiksi. sori ya untuk para pembaca.

Berkenan memberikan kesan pesan? Kritikan sekalian?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chap10. Angel Pine**

"Oh, astaga... Apa kehadiranku ini tak diharapkan?"

"Anak kecil itu tahu mana orang baik dan mana orang jahat,"

"Ngapain kamu ke sini? Hendak merebut kekasih serta anakku, ya?"

"Memang mau pergi ke mana sih?"

"Seriusan nih? Tempat ini seperti kota hantu saja..."

"Awas!"

"Kyaaa..., Shinya!"

"Oh, _shit_ , apa-apaan nih!?"


End file.
